


【DBH&Mindhunter】直到撥雲見日那天

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Captain Allen/Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Captain Allen/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

＊《Mindhunter》&《DBH》交叉同人，故事發生在2039年，是ABO設定，走向按照底特律結尾仿生人成功革命的結局走，只差在漢克搭檔從康納變成900，康納則是最初就被派駐到SWAT服役，破案神探那邊有個角色從人類改為仿生人。  
  
＊RK900是康納型Omega仿生人，RK800是康納型Alpha仿生人。  
  


＊主CP：Alpha！漢克/Omega！RK900、Alpha！比爾/Beta！霍頓

＊包含Alpha！蓋文+康納/Beta！艾倫

＊些微馬諾

* * *

漢克原本不想答應傑弗瑞提出來的要求的，但最後還是在自己搭檔的建議下勉強同意。

「就當成是一個能更加瞭解仿生人的契機。」

光是這句話，就促使漢克轉頭望著自己的Omega搭檔，他只得放棄爭辯，奈斯總是有讓他臣服的獨特方法。

「我們還要等多久？」他喝著奈斯幫他泡的咖啡，煩躁詢問。

奈斯的LED轉動半圈，從系統裡撈出相關訊息：「離會面時間還有10分鐘，只是我們早來，不代表他們遲到。」

漢克點點頭，忽然，有個想法在他腦海中掠過，警探把咖啡放置在車內杯架上，扭頭望著搭檔說道：「我說奈斯，」只見仿生人用灰藍眼睛望著他瞧，漢克接續著：「你難道不會介意嗎？別忘記去年十一月，為了爭取革命，有多少仿生人被佩金斯殺死，現在我們卻要為了仿生人連續殺人案，跟來自維吉尼亞州匡提科的FBI探員合作，」說到這邊，漢克眉頭緊蹙，攤著手表示：「你確定自己真能接受？」

奈斯面帶微笑，「安德森副隊長，我知道你是顧慮我的安危，但沒關係，任何組織都會有特別偏激的成員，佩金斯在革命後受到懲處，之後也不敢拿仿生人開刀，至於來自維吉尼亞州的那兩名探員，我曾經找過類似新聞，請你儘管放心，他們值得信任。」

漢克無法判斷這說詞只是純在撒謊，或者千真萬確，他永遠無法忘懷佩金斯朝奈斯露出嘲諷神情的時刻，當然，還有那些拳頭，為了幫助搭檔有機會前往檔案室詢問耶利哥正確位置，作出來的激烈反應，從最後結果上來看，那完全值得。數天前傑弗瑞在辦公室內要他與來自另一洲的FBI探員合作解決這陣子相當棘手的問題，雖然很惱怒，卻也清楚假如碰見對方羞辱奈斯情形，自己同樣能毫不猶豫反擊回去。

想到這邊，他心情就好多了。

「好吧，就聽你的，但如果他們太欠揍，我也不會心軟。」

奈斯嘴角勾起，轉頭繼續望著窗外景色，等待兩名尚未抵達的FBI探員。

沒多久，二人就看見一台計程車由遠而近，逐漸朝他們方向駛來，漢克隨即精神抖擻，把車門拉開，外出迎接，奈斯也從副駕駛座離開，走到漢克旁邊。

計程車停在距離他們不遠處，兩名身穿藍色西裝，配戴墨鏡的男人一踏出車就取下墨鏡，那名擁有一頭花白頭髮的老探員邊走邊自我介紹。

「我們是來自維吉尼亞州匡提科的探員，我是比爾．坦區，」他伸手指向旁邊那名年輕許多的探員說：「他是霍頓．福特。」

漢克突然爆出一陣笑聲，「等等，你是說這位年輕探員，他姓氏跟我開的車相同？」他別過頭望著停在後方的福特探險者時，笑聲頓時更響亮。

這時已經走到他面前的霍頓皺起眉頭，「這並不好笑，純粹是我剛好擁有常見姓氏罷了。」隨後，他朝漢克伸出手，中年警探馬上接住，簡略講述名字。

「我是漢克．安德森，底特律警局的副隊長，」他轉頭望著奈斯：「這位是RK900，你們可以稱呼他為奈斯。」

「我們要跟仿生人一起合作辦案？」霍頓的口吻明顯不情願，漢克有些慍怒地詢問。

「你不喜歡仿生人？」

奈斯趕緊拉住搭檔手臂，避免對方動粗，比爾動作也很快，立即就把霍頓帶往身後，並望著漢克表示：「他只是因為前陣子跟同單位裡的仿生人有些不愉快，放心，絕對沒惡意。」

漢克壓低聲音警告：「最好如此。」

他看著比爾轉身，朝霍頓說著：「格雷格也不是故意要這樣做。」

霍頓保持沉默，顯然在思考某件事。

空氣中緩慢飄來一絲檀木香，漢克皺起眉頭，望著還在跟霍頓談話的比爾。

**那是屬於他的？**

合作前他沒特別問過兩名警探的性別分類，但很明顯比爾跟他一樣是Alpha，一旁脾氣很拗的年輕探員霍頓則是無法散發任何信息素的Beta，雖說本身沒氣味，但其他人的味道仍舊可以造成一定影響，似乎是發覺比爾的堅定立場，霍頓終於放棄爭執，往前走動些，重新站回漢克面前。

「對不起，是我太衝動。」

漢克笑了笑：「沒關係，只要能確保今後能合作辦案就行。」

「那當然沒問題，這小子平常最喜歡找事情做。」比爾伸手揉揉霍頓的深棕色髮絲，熱情高喊。

被他弄到頭髮亂糟糟的霍頓，雙頰泛起些微紅暈，但在場只有奈斯默默把這幕記錄在系統內。

* * *

「我們需要知道事情是怎麼發生的。」

他們坐上警車內不久，霍頓就開口詢問，向來負責解說案情的奈斯隨即做出答覆。

「一個月前，我們發現一名慘死在街頭，胸口插了一把刀子的年輕人，雖然知道凶器是什麼，卻沒能在他身上採集到更多證物，導致案子陷入膠著，三天後，又有某個女子被同樣方法殺害，這次，我跟安德森副隊長便接手負責案子，我試圖用系統的還原現場功能想知道事情發生經過，結果只能瞧見漆黑一片，當第三個死者出現，FBI就介入，說案子已經上升成連續殺人案，必須要DPD與FBI合作處理。」

霍頓用手捏住下巴：「但FBI在底特律這邊也有單位能處理，為什麼要專程請我跟比爾跑來這邊？」

不等奈斯解釋，漢克就逕自開口：「我早就見過駐守在這邊的探員，與其跟他合作，不如直接辭職算了。」他語氣特別差勁，奈斯的臉頰卻因為這番話浮現藍色光暈，安靜片刻，正在低頭觀看案子資料的比爾取下閱讀用眼鏡，拋出疑問。

「你不喜歡理查？」

「呃，」漢克透過後照鏡凝視比爾：「你直呼他的本名？」

中年探員笑著回應：「我們見面過幾次，雖然他態度不是很好，但工作上很認真，你們之間有什麼嫌隙嗎？」

「他不喜歡仿生人。」奈斯的插嘴，讓比爾收起微笑。

「那我懂了，安德森副隊長，你很堅持要在奈斯加入小組的情況下辦案吧。」他的藍綠色眼睛望著老警探，後者平靜點頭。

趁他們談話期間，霍頓已經把死者資料看完，並講述自身觀察。

「三名死者看似沒什麼共通點，但他們全都有在模控生命商店辦會員卡。」

「光憑這樣查不出什麼，他們之中只有第二名死者——妮姬．洛蓮曾在模控商店購物過，事情發生前她家中的仿生人就跑去耶利哥，對於案情完全不清楚。」漢克補充。

「根據之前發生過的仿生人案件，大多是受到虐待緣故，會不會是三名死者有這類傾向？」比爾嘗試推斷。

「我們也曾思考過這種可能性，但從妮姬的仿生人聽聞前主人逝世消息，露出悲傷神情，就知道不可能是這樣。」漢克遺憾地宣布。

霍頓低頭把自己收集到的情報整理過，企圖從中推測可能的型號與身分，還不時把視線投向副駕駛座，正在專心注視外頭景色的奈斯，要不要那顆鑲嵌在對方額角，正在閃爍湛藍光芒的LED，霍頓完全不會料到奈斯是仿生人。

霍頓見過的仿生人不多，實際合作過的更少，若不是仿生人發起革命，FBI可能會維持只有人類探員的情況，他始終記得加入行為科學組的格雷格，擅自把他在調查期間對嫌疑犯說髒話的錄音洩漏出去，導致小組能力備受質疑這件事。

他說不上是討厭仿生人他之所以會懷疑奈斯，充其量是懼怕重蹈覆轍，他感覺到身軀開始晃動，一滴汗水沿著額頭緩緩滑落，馬上察覺自己的恐慌症復發，但才剛要伸手取出放置在西裝褲口袋裡的藥片，就感覺到有人輕觸他的肩膀，順著目光，他瞧見朝他咧嘴一笑的比爾，細微的檀木香促使他閉上眼睛。

「謝——」尚未等到感謝詞彙脫口而出，車子就停下來。

「我們到了！」前座的漢克大聲宣布，霍頓只得看著比爾把手收回去，檀木香快速消失，他感到失落，卻也高興於恐慌症狀被化解。

霍頓在數年前曾經待在底特律一陣子，但當時忙於FBI內的工作，沒機會前往底特律警局，直到他再度重返底特律，才終於有機會看清楚這個被不少當地居民評論「存在感很低」的單位，大多數員警都在座位上閒聊，絲毫沒有一絲連續殺人案發生後該有的情景。

「請問……這樣算是正常現象？」霍頓忍不住伸手指向某位正在座位上邊喝咖啡，邊觀看手機的警探。

漢克連扭頭觀看都不用，立刻做出回應：「那是蓋文，他本來就這副德性，好了，別在這浪費時間，你們得先去向傑弗瑞報到。」

兩名FBI探員呆愣地點頭，依照漢克指示推開DPD隊長辦公室的玻璃門。

* * *

「你認為底特律警局如何？」

比爾放下手邊的資料，好奇詢問睡在他正對面的霍頓，年輕探員望著旅館天花板，除了思考這地方爛到上頭充滿污漬，以及他們FBI給他們的資金連租兩個房間都沒辦法以外，就是做出答覆。

「安德森副隊長人還不錯，雖然目前案子沒太多進展，但至少我能肯定，在這邊能有不少收穫。」

「那麼他的搭檔呢？」比爾話鋒一轉，談及總是跟漢克形影不離的奈斯。

「RK900？」霍頓皺起眉頭：「我不知道，他很安靜，有時我甚至遺忘他的存在。」

「我還以為你知道他的名字是『奈斯』。」比爾從口氣中顯露出些許不認同，霍頓立即把視線放到自己搭檔身上。

「得了吧，比爾，你也懂我沒辦法喜歡仿生人。」

「他畢竟是我們未來的工作夥伴，用良好態度對待是應該的，至少，表面功夫要做好，我的確知道你對於格雷格洩漏秘密，導致你被懲處這件事極為不滿，但他也只是盡好本分，沒必要指責。」比爾總是如此，試圖要化解工作夥伴的鬱悶。

霍頓並未直接回應，他伸手拿起平板，繼續觀看幾乎把內容被在腦海中的案件檔案，由於截至目前為止，死者只有三名，因此能提供的訊息不多，唯一能肯定的，就是嫌犯是仿生人。

「比爾，你認為我們需要花多少時間才能破獲這起案件？」他的聲音有些破碎，顯然懼怕距離答案會遙遙無期。

「我不知道，」中年探員直言：「但現在也只能試圖查明真相，盡早讓事情劃下句點。」

他扭頭望著窗外的雨勢，僅有少數幾盞路燈映照在入夜後的底特律街道，彷彿在呼應著這起案件沒有太多地方能探詢，他們只能摸黑，嘗試從些微光火中找答案。

* * *

幾乎快要直接趴到桌面間的漢克，被香甜蘋果味喚醒，他瞇起水藍色雙眼，轉頭望著座位邊的奈斯。

「別告訴我你進入發情期了。」他打趣說道。

Omega仿生人搖搖頭：「我只是發現你快睡著，試圖用信息素改變現況。」

漢克謹慎地打量起周遭，確保目前沒其他人在場，接著回頭告知搭檔：「下次別這樣做，如果剛好有我以外的Alpha，會導致你被侵害。」

奈斯微微一笑：「沒問題。」

老警探模樣轉向嚴肅，把目光放回稍早還在研究的案件檔案上。

「真的沒辦法從死者身上觀察到什麼？」

奈斯拉過椅子，坐在搭檔身邊，描述起自身推論。

「我花了些時間整理檔案，三名死者扣除年齡相近，以及擁有模控生命商店的會員證，還有一個共通點，但我不敢肯定，所以至今還持保留態度，沒有對其他人講述。」

漢克挑動眉毛，相當感興趣：「說來聽聽。」

「三名死者剛好都是Beta。」

「這樣可就難辦了，普遍來說最有可能成為偏激犯人目標的通常是能散發濃郁信息素的Alpha跟Omega，我還是頭一次碰見有誰針對與世無爭的Beta們下手。」漢克將雙臂抱在胸前，神情相當凝重。

「也許我們能重新造訪三名死者的住處，從中找尋共通點。」奈斯提議。

「看來目前也只能這樣做。」漢克相當無奈，卻也只得採取這途徑，想辦法探察更多線索。

奈斯沉默注視自己搭檔，若有所思地想著稍早與來自維吉尼亞州的FBI探員交流情形。


	2. Chapter 2

眼前緊閉的門，在霍頓按壓電鈴後不久被敞開，一名年約40歲上下的中年婦女用詫異神情注視著。

「請問你們是……」她說著，並把身軀往後退一些，仔細打量起霍頓與站在年輕探員旁邊的比爾。

「湯普森女士，我是福特探員，這位是坦區探員，我們是FBI派來調查案子的。」當兩人取出證件，女子頓時緊張起來。

「是什麼案件，難道是我兒子在學校闖禍？」她焦慮不安，眼神開始亂飄，比爾迅速就做出反應，他從藍綠色眼眸裡散發柔情，淡淡說道。

「女士，我們是要詢問近一個月前的那起案子。」話音剛落，湯普森女士就別過頭望著比爾。

「你們要問關於喬治的事情？」她模樣放鬆不少。

霍頓立刻抓到重點：「你與喬治．休斯很熟嗎？」

湯普森女士轉身撈起放置於桌面上的照片，裡頭有她以及顯然是她兒子的男孩，以及雖然霍頓僅有看過屍體照片，卻在瞬間認出喬治影像，中年女子指著對鏡頭露出燦笑的喬治。

「這張是我丈夫拍的，喬治跟我兒子奧利佛關係不錯，也經常協助他的功課，性格上也又和善，直到今日，我還是不敢相信他會慘死在巷子裡，兇手甚至還沒落網。」她喃喃說著，眼神開始失焦，但此時可不是讓她陷入回憶的恰當時機，霍頓隨即接話。

「在他遇害前，有沒有做出與平常不同的行為，或表示打算去什麼地點？」

女子搖搖頭：「我記得沒有，喬治遇害後隔二天警方也有來問過同樣事情，但我真的不記得。」

這似乎是預料中的結果，但霍頓向來固執，他試圖要探詢到警方先前沒留意到的蛛絲馬跡。

「湯普森太太，請問喬治平日對於仿生人的態度如何？」當女子別過頭，對霍頓擺出詫異神情，比爾才接著補充。

「我們發現兇手是仿生人的機率很大，所以想明白他是否曾與仿生人有過爭執。」

「這個……喬治鮮少提到仿生人，他家中也沒有購買仿生人，很抱歉，我無法給予太多訊息，」她低聲回應，開始用手推動兩名FBI探員：「兩位先生，請你們走吧。」

得知話題已經來到死角的探員們只好轉身離去，當門一被關閉，霍頓就安靜指出。

「實在太明顯了。」

「簡直就是在大聲喊『我有問題，歡迎來調查我』。」比爾在一旁接續。

即便如此，他們還是得謹慎，霍頓走向不遠處喬治生前住的房子，提出建議。

「不妨就從那邊調查起好了。」

「只希望截至目前為止，還沒有人買下那棟屋子。」比爾拿出手機，試圖聯絡能讓他們取得進屋證明的對象。

* * *

剛從第二名死者——妮姬．洛蓮居住處離開的漢克剛踏出建築物範圍，就低頭揉住鼻樑。

「他們怎麼能表現出那副態度？」他仍舊記得妮姬的房東，一得知漢克是要來詢問案件細節，就露出不耐煩模樣，也沒有多花心思回想案發前事情，最後，他們除了得知妮姬拿起包包，前往工作地點外就沒了。

「也許他只是單純沒有經常去留意房客狀態。」奈斯安靜指出。

漢克把腦袋轉過頭，面對搭檔：「但他卻有閒工夫觀察其他人，剛才他不就一直往你這邊看過來。」

「這是因為……」奈斯的LED迅速轉黃：「他是Alpha。」

「我認為他之所以不清楚妮姬死前最後身影，純粹是對她不感興趣，假若妮姬是Omega，也許房東會比誰都還了解她的行蹤。」漢克說出推論。

「聽起來就像一名偷窺狂。」奈斯回答。

老警探挑挑眉毛：「別懷疑，我正是這意思。」

奈斯隨即別開頭，沒有做出反應，幾秒後，他的LED因為收到消息轉黃。

「前往喬治．休斯住處附近調查的坦區探員，說他們打算直接進入喬治生前的住處做進一步追蹤，」奈斯在此時撇過頭凝望漢克，「我們要不要也過去？」

「好主意，」漢克答覆的速度很快，還抬頭望著身後的公寓，「無論如何，都比留在這與某個絲毫不會關心房客的傢伙耗時間好。」

* * *

「T型車出現了！」當比爾高喊時，霍頓不禁皺眉。

「你非得要這樣叫他們的車嗎？」

「嘿，T小福，別這麼嚴肅，無時無刻全身緊繃容易弄壞身子。」在中年探員吐露他們前來底特律前，替他取的暱稱，霍頓立即把腦袋別開，避免雙頰浮現紅暈，直到後方傳來漢克的說話聲，他才轉過身去。

「你們調查如何？」霍頓盡可能拿出專業態度。

「很遺憾，妮姬的房東並未給我們太多消息。」

年輕探員把視線移開，目光落到待在漢克身旁的奈斯身上。

「我還以為你有在協助他辦案。」

「他當然有。」漢克皺眉表示。

「仿生人被創造出來的目的就是幫助人類，但如果你沒辦法讓事態進展，被派來DPD服役又有何意義？」霍頓往前走動些，在停止說話時，臉已經與奈斯只有差三十公分的距離，緊接著，他感覺自己被往後拉，整張臉因為憤怒皺成一團的漢克，怒視著霍頓。

「福特探員，請你對我搭檔尊重點！」這口吻並非言語上的懇求，而是在命令，顯然漢克不允許有誰指責奈斯能力。

「我只是——」才剛要做出辯駁，霍頓就被比爾拉到身後，看著自己的Alph搭檔試圖打圓場。

「安德森副隊長，原諒他吧，霍頓也只是想盡快釐清案子真相，他絕對沒惡意。」

老警探把雙臂抱在胸前，輕哼一聲，當奈斯拉住搭檔手臂，才真正讓漢克收起些許不悅，願意與他們繼續合作。

「你們已經拿到鑰匙了？」這句話是奈斯問的，比爾立刻從口袋取出鑰匙。

「就在這，」他把鑰匙插進鎖孔，轉動把手，將一段時間沒人動過的大門開啟一條縫：「安卓優先。」在比爾把身軀往旁邊一站，擺出邀請奈斯進門手勢時，霍頓與漢克同時抬高眉毛，奈斯則是沒有特別做出反應，他伸手就把門推開更多，這行為造成內部的灰塵往外跑，導致在場的三名人類開始咳嗽、打噴嚏。

「該死，裡面到底多髒？」漢克捏住鼻子，煩躁皺眉。

「屋主習慣真差。」比爾評論道。

「但也許有很多地方沒被仔細搜過。」咳了幾聲就恢復過來的霍頓說著，加快腳步就踏入屋內。

熟知自己搭檔習慣的比爾只得搖頭，跟著踏進屋內，漢克接過奈斯隨身攜帶的面紙，擤著鼻涕，隨後把紙揉成一團塞進外套口袋，接著才進去屋裡，奈斯安靜走在漢克身後，連續掃描起內部情形。

屋裡就與外頭常見的單身漢差不多，內部擺放的裝飾品也不多，漢克皺起眉頭，猜測他們是否能在這邊探詢到什麼，但奈斯相當專注，堅持要把所有地方探查仔細，當他們靠近連接臥房的矮櫃，仿生人忽然停止走動。

「漢克，櫃子裡有放東西。」他平靜表示，漢克隨即拉開櫃子的抽屜，試圖查看內部物品，原以為是什麼收藏品的老警探，卻對眼前物品感到意外。

「這是什麼？」一表現詫異，正在臥房搜索的霍頓加緊腳步衝向客廳。

「有發現重要物品？」漢克沒有答腔，僅僅是伸手指向抽屜，霍頓湊上前去，盯著放置於內部的書籍，封面撰寫的文字，確實與常人會接觸的項目有著一定落差。

* * *

「《Beta俱樂部》？我沒看錯吧，漢克，你什麼時候從Alpha變成Beta的？」漢克停止手邊動作，別過頭打量站在他位置邊的男人。

「這只是從受害者住處找來的證物。」他簡略表示，另一名警探自討沒趣，便安靜離去，留給漢克清淨時光，雖然這樣做，實際上沒太大用途，目前中年男子腦袋一團混亂，瘋狂思考這本書的來歷。

他們在之後花了些時間在喬治家搜索，但從頭到尾只有這本書特別可疑，不過實際翻閱，這又像是一本單純教導Beta年輕人，如何融入這片隨時都有可能碰到信息素的環境，若真要把書本跟兇殺案牽扯在一塊太牽強。

「書裡沒有任何地方指出，人類社會失去Beta能讓生活更好。」奈斯表示。

漢克點點頭，壓低聲音呢喃：「這會不會根本是兇手本人刻意放在抽屜，誤導我們的方式？」

「但我有從書店裡找出購買證明，這本書的確是喬治數個月前從二手書店買來的，而且如果真是兇手，沒道理會放置一本紙製書。」

漢克不禁望著搭檔：「你是說兇手只會放電子書？」

奈斯冷靜解釋：「仿生人偏好避免造成環境危害，只挑能重複利用的材質，包括閱讀也是。」

「真是環保的種族。」老警探咧嘴一笑。

奈斯凝視起搭檔：「安德森副隊長，你剛才用 **種族** 來形容仿生人？」

漢克用水藍色眼眸注視回去：「當然，我就是這樣認為的。」

警用仿生人的LED開始轉動，神情開始有些變化，他似乎快要流淌出淚水，但在能進一步表達言論前，就先收到來自霍頓的訊息，這迫使他只得把注意力重新放到案件上。

「福特探員希望我們去第三名死者家，為了以防萬一，最好把這本書帶去。」

漢克沒有浪費時間，馬上就按照霍頓的指示，快速把書撈起，起身與奈斯離開警局。

不遠處，觀察到他們離開的蓋文，把手指滑到螢幕的通話鈕，按下其中一串號碼，期盼此時對方能暫時拋開忙碌，花些時間與他通話。

* * *

這回比爾沒有在漢克開著車現身時高喊「T型車」，由於稍早插曲，致使這對FBI搭檔目前神情嚴肅，沒辦法開任何玩笑，漢克一跟奈斯走到他們面前，霍頓就衝著仿生人說道。

「RK900，我需要你散發Omega信息素。」奈斯立刻愣住，漢克也感到不解。

「為什麼需要動用到他的信息素，案件死者不都是Beta嗎？」

霍頓隨即伸手掏著口袋，取出一張名片，上頭寫著「伊甸園夜總會」，漢克馬上理解過來。

「第三名死者去過這間店？」

比爾在旁邊補充。

「我們原先以為他只是剛好拿到名片，但不僅是這張，房間裡還有眾多宣傳單，以及《如何跟Omega度過美好夜晚》的一系列電子書，雖然伊甸園已經在革命後關閉，而且負責人不肯透露顧客訊息，但我能保證，他絕對有去過只有Omega仿生人的伊甸園。」

漢克把雙臂抱在胸前：「你們認為兇手是一名性愛仿生人？」

「這也只是揣測，目前只差RK900的信息素了。」霍頓回答，漢克沒有立刻接受，他扭頭望著自己搭檔，隨後視線重新放到年輕探員的身上。

「這跟他的信息素有什麼關聯？」

霍頓轉過身，揮手邀請漢克：「我認為你們直接看比較快。」

雖然半信半疑，但老警探仍舊在搖頭後，邁開腳步走過去，中年探員與警用仿生人安靜跟隨。

死者——約翰．諾亞的屋子非常乾淨，如果不是瞧見霍頓拿的那疊伊甸園宣傳單，還有塞入書桌抽屜裡的電子書，漢克會以為約翰只是個不諳世事，對性毫無需求的隱士，直到他們停在一個房間前，漢克才皺起眉頭，直視掛在門上的牌子。

**需要Omega信息素才能打開**

「當真？」他有些難以置信。

「我們有先試過，」比爾在警探面前用手握住門把，轉動幾次仍舊無果：「瞧，我沒辦法打開。」

「我也是同樣情況。」霍頓在旁邊表示。

「但上面說必須有Omega信息素，雖然真有辦法，但我還是頭一回看見能把信息素當成鑰匙的房間。」漢克用手捏住下巴，水藍色眼睛大幅瞇起，有些不相信。

此時，奈斯主動湊過去，伸手握住門把。

「這是有可能的，因為會用來針對——」他從機體悄悄散發一些氣息，霍頓皺眉，他始終不喜歡這類味道，比爾則是很愛奈斯身上的蘋果味，但無法產生任何性慾，在場反應最古怪的莫過於是漢克，他抽抽鼻子，顯然想離開，雙腿卻保持不動，眼神緊密鎖定自己的仿生搭檔：「仿生人。」

門還真的因為這股清香被敞開，奈斯剛把房門開啟，就立刻把信息素收回去，得以讓漢克鬆口氣。

霍頓起初想了解弄出這種門鎖的訣竅，注意力卻在進入房間後立刻被轉移，他瞪著不同於外邊，實在太凌亂的房間。

「這邊就是他平常跟伊甸園仿生人做愛的房間吧。」比爾淡淡指出。

「我還以為只能在俱樂部提供的房間完成服務。」漢克至今忘不了，先前與奈斯前往伊甸園辦案時，對方請他承租數名仿生人，藉此協助辦案的情形。

「那是想省錢的方式，看來約翰有錢到能替自己弄間砲房，避免他的縱慾一面曝光。」霍頓在房間亂繞，不時看了看堆放在房間垃圾桶裡，沾染白色污漬的大量保險套。

「這邊有他被殺害的關鍵證據嗎？」漢克盯著牆壁上的海報，喃喃詢問。

打從一開始就專注於掃描的奈斯，似乎發現什麼了，他往前走動些，來到床鋪邊，與此同時，霍頓也發現到異狀，走到奈斯旁邊。

「顯然我們快發現三名死者的共通點。」霍頓勾起嘴角，伸手把地面上的東西拿起。

比爾扭頭望著搭檔手裡那本寫有《Beta俱樂部》的書籍。


	3. Chapter 3

雖然名為「俱樂部」，但《Beta俱樂部》不過是一本書籍，並非什麼組織，在霍頓把整本書翻閱大半，才在疲憊中用書籤紀錄閱讀道的位置，闔上書籍，抬頭望著躺在正對面，仍舊在查閱案件檔案的比爾。

「我感覺很糟。」才剛說完，老探員就把注意力從平板移開，好奇地打量搭檔。

「看書看到身體不舒服？」比爾笑著詢問。

「不止如此，」霍頓伸手揉動太陽穴位置，腦海中盡是三名死者的慘死畫面：「一想到死者恰好跟我同性別，就感覺古怪。」

比爾將平板放到一邊，並把眼鏡取下，起身走到霍頓的床邊，湊近年輕Beta。

「這就是我們跑來這邊的原因，世界上有三分之二的人與你相同，體內流淌著Beta血液，假如遲遲毫無進展，我們就得面對更大的罪惡感。」認識比爾至今，霍頓始終能從對方身上瞧見強烈正義感，對於案子，比爾向來比誰都還負責任。

霍頓緩緩把頭揚起，面對眼前的男人：「我似乎能理解為什麼起初自己不怎麼想接這起案子。」

比爾把雙臂抱在胸前：「讓我猜猜，又是 **直覺？** 」

年輕探員點頭，手指移動些，撫著深棕色髮絲：「當我發現三名死者都是Beta，就清楚自己不願瞧見有下一名Beta犧牲，無論背後是否有正當理由，那些慘狀都讓我感到難熬，在前往底特律前，我因為檔案資料吐了二次，還嚴重失眠。」

他並未得到搭檔的回話，下一秒，檀木氣息就自比爾身上緩緩流動出來，充斥在空氣內，霍頓輕眨眼皮，身軀頓時被牢牢固定在原地，雖然他沒開口，但比爾依舊簡略說明自身目的。

「現在的你很需要放鬆，霍頓，好好睡吧，希望明天你有足夠精神與我繼續查案。」

霍頓開始感覺到疲憊，他推測這是因為比爾的信息素，為了辦案，霍頓經常全心投入工作上，每次只要嗅探到Alpha搭檔的氣息，他就能忘卻身體上的緊繃，徹底安心，倚靠著柔軟床墊，緩慢入夢。

「晚安，比爾。」緊閉雙眼前，他望著中年探員的溫暖雙眸呢喃。

「晚安，霍頓。」另一名男子平靜微笑，轉身回到自己的床鋪上。

* * *

隔天醒來，霍頓甚至沒見到還在睡夢中的比爾，就搶先一步被對方喚醒，他打了幾次呵欠，掀開被子，踏上陰雨連綿的底特律街頭，準備繼續辦案。

還沒抵達警局，霍頓就先在屋簷底下看見手裡拿著另一本《Beta俱樂部》的奈斯，從對方神情來看，顯然找到某個關鍵證據，不等霍頓實際開口，仿生人在雨中就匆忙走到剛打開雨傘，還沒踏進警局的他跟比爾面前。

「福特探員、坦區探員，昨晚我把這本書仔細翻閱，後來經過掃描，發現一個真相。」這句話讓霍頓瞳孔猛然擴大。

「是什麼？」

「這本書裡面，」奈斯用手翻動一些頁數，伸手指了指位於其中一頁的手寫符號：「有暗號。」

「我確實有在自己從約翰家中取得的書籍上看過類似符號，但沒有解碼表，根本就無法解析背後意義。」霍頓感到無奈，單純發現幾個符號根沒辦法帶來幫助。

「這就是我們需要做的，只要調查還有誰手上有書——」藍眼仿生人還沒講完，就聽見身後傳來急促腳步聲，下一秒，奈斯就被強制往後拉，被迫與兩名FBI探員分開。

「搞什麼，雨開始變大了，快進去裡面！」

那是漢克，滿頭白髮的DPD副隊長沒有撐傘，直接就淋雨跑出來試圖把奈斯帶入屋內。

奈斯別過頭看著搭檔：「但我還沒把案件解釋完。」他的LED連轉動都沒有，似乎認為眼下沒有比案子更為重要的事情。

「站在這邊會讓機體受損！」漢克相當固執。

**才不會！** 霍頓在內心大喊，他深知仿生人沒有想像中脆弱，即便換作人類，也不會隨便淋幾次就感冒，顯然，面前的警探把自己搭檔看太脆弱，沒想到，隨後比爾就把自己手裡的雨傘遞出去，替奈斯遮蔽部分雨水。

「拿去吧，剩下的等進警局再談。」

奈斯嘴角抽動，LED竟因為比爾行徑轉動成亮黃，倒是漢克，馬上就接過傘，伸手推動奈斯背脊，引導對方走向DPD，失去雨傘的比爾扭頭望著霍頓。

「介意我跟你一起撐嗎？」年輕探員發覺雙頰有些燙，但執意把這感覺壓抑下去，並把傘拉高些，讓比他高5公分的比爾能與自己一同在傘下漫步。

從停車場進入建築物內不過一分鐘路程，對於霍頓而言，卻彷彿走了將近十分鐘之久。

* * *

對於蓋文站在自己座位邊，等待他抵達，漢克習以為常，那名與他認識十幾前的後輩，不知從何開始，就喜歡刻意找他麻煩，漢克無奈地搖頭，揮動手臂，試圖把對方趕跑。

「我沒空跟你鬧。」但沒想到，這天的蓋文並未如過去那般，拋出幼稚言語，或者立即轉身離去，反道低頭凝視鞋子，安靜表示。

「我認為自己能幫上忙。」

漢克雙眼睜大，嘗試要從對方臉上瞧見一絲嬉鬧神態，但沒有，蓋文模樣異常認真，但他仍舊不會掉以輕心：「別開玩笑了，你能提供什麼協助？」

此時，按照漢克指示，優先在屋簷下等待身上雨水被系統烘乾，才踏入警局內部的奈斯，來到漢克旁邊，LED緩緩轉動。

「就是你最近在調查的，那本名為《Beta俱樂部》的書刊。」蓋文開始揮動臂膀，企圖說明。

漢克挑挑眉毛：「看來你知道些什麼。」

蓋文稍微把腦袋別開，雙頰泛起些許紅暈：「我有認識的朋友不僅聽過，還曾被推薦訂購那本書。」

「朋友？如果我沒猜錯，這本書也只會推薦給Beta吧。」老警探說著自身推測，較為年輕的警探隨即點頭。

「正是如此，而且也不是所有Beta都會收到推銷信，即便收到，也能選擇拒絕，這不是什麼強迫性你接受不可的讀物。」蓋文接著描述。

漢克因為最後那句話壓低聲音：「最近發生的一連串事情，讓我沒辦法認定情報真實性。」

站在他對面的警探，忽然有些惱火：「我只是單純講述自己聽見的內容，如果你不相信就算了！」

奈斯動作很迅速，馬上就在漢克想吼回去前，率先開口：「非常感謝你的幫忙，里德警探，任何隻字片語，都有助於我們辦案。」

在仿生人露出笑容後，蓋文才轉身打算離去，但還沒等到他邁出腳步，漢克就緩緩詢問。

「提供這份情報的朋友，對你而言很重要吧。」

蓋文頭也不回地說：「你說對了。」

「我能否詢問他的名字或聯絡方式，好進一步追查關於《Beta俱樂部》的事情？」他給予一定尊重，讓蓋文有選擇餘地，就如他所料，自己同事悄悄勾起嘴角，火氣消掉些許。

「非常遺憾，安德森，但我得給予他一些隱私，之後如果有更進一步消息，我會代替他傳遞給你。」

看著漸行漸遠的蓋文，漢克感覺開心，此時，把整段過程旁聽完的比爾，走到漢克身邊。

「你真的放心透過他聽取關於俱樂部消息？」

漢克把雙臂抱在胸前，「我信任他，雖然蓋文脾氣不怎麼好，但他會主動找我，必然是這些內容非常重要，甚至攸關於自己在乎的對象。」

「會是戀人嗎？」比爾悄聲呢喃。

「也許吧，我沒辦法肯定，」漢克如實回答：「認識他很多年了，我還沒看過蓋文身邊有固定伴侶，但搞不好他真的碰見讓自己想保護的對象。」

比爾安靜下來，沒有繼續應對。

奈斯眨眨眼，LED有瞬間轉紅，他發覺自己無法100%處理漢克講述的內容，尤其在「伴侶」一詞上。

身為人類的霍頓，此時才發現他全程都在留意比爾的側臉，彷彿在欣賞精雕細琢的藝術品，不同的是，眼前這名男子他能實際觸摸到，只是，在他真正伸展手臂時，卻是直接貼住臉頰，感受發燙的皮膚，他猜想，這時自己肯定整張臉都是紅色，幸好這邊沒有鏡子，讓他必須面對悽慘現實。

* * *

蓋文給予的情報雖然不多，但終究能成為一個開端，經過一番討論，四人決定從最可疑的人查起。

門鈴聲剛消失不久，他們就聽見急促腳步，眼前的門也緩緩敞開，曾經跟兩名FBI探員見過面的女人，一瞧見外頭訪客神情就整個扭曲。

「我不是說自己什麼都不知道嗎？」

她甚至還想把門重新關閉，但這動作被漢克伸手阻擋，與此同時，奈斯也按照計畫，說出掃描結果。

「湯普森女士，我得遺憾地宣布，你在撒謊。」

當場被拆穿謊言的女人，憤怒表情整個垮掉，她節節敗退，直到身軀貼著冰冷牆面，用手摀住右側臉頰。

「我就知道……那本書果然有問題……去你的俱樂部！」當她呼喊出最後那句，霍頓立即走上前。

「湯普森女士，對於《Beta俱樂部》，你知道多少？」對於一個深知抖出自己知道事情，能夠減輕負擔的人而言，霍頓說詞很有用，湯普森女士放下手，緩緩訴說。

「奧利佛是家中唯一的Beta，他去年剛滿18歲，在校內經常參加社團活動，某天，他帶了一名叫喬治．休斯的年輕男子回家，奧利佛說對方是他在志工團體認識的朋友，我跟瓊斯都很高興自己兒子能認識一名優秀年輕人。自那天起，奧利佛就經常帶著喬治過來作客，某天，我發現奧利佛正在翻閱《Beta俱樂部》，經過詢問，他說那是喬治熱情推薦，一本非常普通，傳授Beta如何在社會生存的讀物，我認為這對他的情況有幫助，因此便不再阻擋，直到喬治遇害前一天，他又過來作客，用餐途中，他接到一通電話，言談間還提及《Beta俱樂部》，隔天，他就遇害了，雖然奧利佛聲稱自己再也不會接觸那本書，但我真的很怕，擔憂哪天自己會突然失去兒子。」她充分表露出身為母親的煩惱，霍頓用手碰了碰湯普森女士的肩膀。

「請你儘管放心，我相信奧利佛不會成為兇手目標。」

湯普森太太猛然把腦袋撇過去，望著霍頓：「你真能保證？」

「那當然，我透過案件資料做過側寫，犯人只會針對年紀落在25~35之間的Beta，你的兒子並非介於這年齡層，所以我能擔保他不會有事。」當他說完，還順道露出燦爛微笑，但眼前的中年女子，神情卻越來越憤怒，最終用手指向霍頓，邊走邊高喊。

「你怎麼保證那傢伙不會臨時改變主意！我兒子整天都在外面跑，要是不小心成為目標呢？身為FBI探員，你都是這樣辦事的？」她不僅說話，還散發出濃烈的Omega氣息，這是首次霍頓發現到，原來一名女性Omega，也能製造足以讓人畏懼的感受，他開始因為吸入信息素關係轉頭咳嗽，雖然想開口反駁，卻沒能順利開口，下一秒，他就被一雙臂膀拉住，強制帶往房間另一頭，霍頓眨眨眼，抬頭凝視幫助他遠離信息素的比爾。

「我們會盡速抓到犯人。」尚未等待霍頓反應過來，比爾就逕自開口。

湯普森太太稍微收起怒火，原本充斥在客廳的Omega信息素，也在她情緒穩定下來後逐漸飄散。

「你們還想知道些什麼？」她的口吻說不上好，但至少是願意提供訊息，當霍頓想繼續說話，卻被搶先一步。

「仿生人，你是不是認識跟《Beta俱樂部》有關的仿生人？」霍頓睜大雙眼，死命望著LED維持湛藍，用冷靜語調拋出問題的奈斯，本該是屬於他的時刻，卻硬生生成為RK900功勞，他揮動臂膀，想要往前走動些，卻在剛踏出第一步時，驚覺左手臂被某人扣住，他別過頭，對上站在身側，目光緊盯他不放的比爾。

比爾沒有直接開口，而是從身後拿出預藏好的手機，把螢幕秀給霍頓看。

**跟我到外面談談。**

年輕探員沒辦法分辨這句話口氣，但他認識比爾很多年了，每當對方沒有開口，而是透過其他方式傳遞訊息時，意味著他們確實需要坐下來仔細談，否則會嚴重影響到辦案進度，正因為如此，霍頓只好轉過身，與年長搭檔離開屋子。

而被留在屋內的奈斯跟漢克，則是在FBI探員先行離去後，才經由湯普森太太口中聽見一個事實。

「送《Beta俱樂部》過來的快遞員只有仿生人。」

「你記得快遞員型號嗎？」奈斯詢問。

湯普森太太搖搖頭：「我沒看過任何一名員工衣服上有寫型號，雖然曾出於好奇詢問過，但他們卻說礙於規定，無法告知詳細答案。」

「製作刊物的員工只有仿生人，還是人類跟仿生人一起撰寫？」漢克接著問道。

女子無奈地低下頭：「這我就不清楚了，每次都是奧利佛跟快遞員交流，我也只是禮貌性打招呼，從未想過要進一步追問雜誌消息。」

這確實很合理，在並未想到會牽扯到殺人案前，不會有人想對於周遭任何事都保持高度好奇與警戒心，對於湯普森太太的回應，漢克能夠全然接受，他往前走動些，用手輕撫中年女子的肩膀。

「請你儘管放心，我們會掌握手中擁有的所有情報，試圖查到源頭。」話音剛落，老警探就悄悄散發出一股溫暖味道，這雖然專屬於Alpha，卻絲毫不具攻擊性，甚至還帶來某種安心感，當湯普森太太開始陶醉時，漢克趁勝追擊。

「我可以跟你的兒子奧利佛談談關於《Beta俱樂部》的訊息嗎？」也許是氣息，或是真的讓湯普森太太非常放心，但漢克才剛說完，女子就迅速點頭，伸手接過漢克遞給她的手機，把兒子電話紀錄上去。

在旁邊安靜凝視的奈斯，赫然發現此時的漢克，促使他系統有些不穩定。


	4. Chapter 4

比爾是個擅長在公開場合做表面功夫的男人，若不是被他強制壓在汽車後座，霍頓無法知曉方才在湯普森太太家中，對方實際上是滿懷怒意，想要朝他身上揮拳，與此同時，比爾確實甩動臂膀，把拳頭送出去，但沒有攻擊到搭檔身體，望著被中年Alpha打凹，並在手指挪開後又彈回原處的汽車坐墊，霍頓眨著翠綠眼睛。

「我認為自己確實有錯。」上次比爾氣成這樣，是霍頓在詢問犯人途中，擅自說出不恰當的骯髒字眼所致，當比爾瞪著他，年輕探員立刻知道錯在哪邊，今天他也在短時間內知道答案。

另一名探員別過頭來，瞇起藍綠色眼睛：「說來聽聽。」

霍頓連深呼吸都不用，馬上就開口訴說：「我不該對湯普森太太說出側寫結果。」

比爾點點頭：「既然如此，你為什麼還犯這種錯誤？」中年探員移動身軀，落到霍頓身邊的空位上，車內沒有開空調，幸好底特律是雨都，即便沒下雨，也經常保持陰天，他們無須擔憂待在車內會讓全身燥熱難耐。

「我只不過是說出事實，比爾，你了解我，在那時候給予虛假謊言，簡直是天方夜譚。」霍頓感到沮喪，比爾別過腦袋，望著搭檔。

「就算只是換個說法也不行，或者禮貌性安慰，表明我們在努力辦案了，要對方無須擔憂？」他試圖引導，顯然，這方法對於固執的霍頓而言沒能奏效。

另一名FBI探員伸手抓著深棕色髮絲，眉頭緊皺：「我只是……有種感覺，彷彿對她不能透漏太多事情。」

「霍頓，辦案不能全憑直覺。」比爾嘆著氣，講述這句打從他們第一天認識起，就不斷提及的老話題。

「我很清楚。」霍頓的回答向來簡潔有力，即便只是應付，到了下回，他終究會因為類似情況再度犯錯，並把原因推給心理因素。

霍頓跟比爾成為搭檔超過3年了，彼此卻仍舊有種無形牆壁，沒能真正拉近兩人距離，他們撇頭，讓雙方四目相交。

「確定？」比爾抽動眉毛。

霍頓點了點頭。

雙方都心知肚明，也許，這正是最適合他們的關係，無法說很親密，但至少不會太疏遠。

沒多久，漢克就帶著奈斯在湯普森太太的目送下回到車上。

「問到多少？」比爾在漢克拉開車門時隨即詢問。

「雜誌固定由仿生人運送，以及，」白髮警探拿起電話，指著最新添加的那支號碼面帶微笑：「我成功取得奧利佛．湯普森的電話了。」

從坐上副駕駛座的奈斯LED轉動頻率，還有仿生人模樣來看，漢克似乎耍詐，但這也是辦案技巧之一，況且……霍頓把雙臂交叉在胸前，稍微集中注意力，仔細打量著不時把目光放在搭檔身上的奈斯。

**我還是有些不信任仿生人。**

在霍頓視角，他僅能留意到比爾得知漢克獲取重要消息後相當開心，忍不住與對方在車上攀談幾句，接著漢克發動車子，準備把他們載回警局，但他未能聽清楚兩名中年人的對談內容，從始至終，他堅持要把注意力全心放在前座的藍眼仿生人身上。

* * *

剛抵達警局，漢克就立刻用手機連絡奧利佛，並經由那名男孩得知一項事實。

「《Beta俱樂部》上的暗號只有Beta能解讀？」漢克衝著手機大聲呼喊，奈斯觀察到原本翹著二郎腿，把眼睛放在手機上的蓋文，一聽見漢克吼出這句，就把腿放下，在螢幕上亂點，似乎忙於某件事，此時比爾也把視線投向搭檔，透過眼神傳達某件事。

霍頓渾身一顫，看著還沒講完電話的漢克拉開抽屜，拿出在約翰與喬治家中撈到的《Beta俱樂部》，迅速遞向霍頓，得知自己是小組內唯一Beta的FBI探員，只得嘆氣後接下，他翻閱書頁，瞪著其中一組暗號，但還是滿頭霧水，縱然把兩本書的暗號相互比對，始終有看沒有懂。

隨後，漢克詢問到雜誌只推薦給住在底特律的Beta年輕人，而且專挑在校成績優異或業界菁英後，就暫時結束這次通話。

「不打算一次問完？」比爾挑挑眉毛，好奇問道。

「對方才18歲，好歹給些時間消化訊息，況且他只知道這些，過些時間如果有新訊息會立刻通知我，」漢克把手機放在桌面上，扭頭望著霍頓：「那你呢，小子，有發現嗎？」

霍頓察覺漢克跟他攀談的口氣較為差勁，他猜測是自己把對於奈斯的厭惡一覽無遺，但沒有把這想法傳達出來，而是把書闔上，無奈地搖頭。

「抱歉，我是真的看不懂上面寫些什麼。」

「奧利佛跟我講，那是一組專門設計給Beta們的文字，雖說他至今還在學習階段，但一掌握技巧，就能在聚會上通行無阻。」漢克稍作解釋。

「聚會？」霍頓立即抓到關鍵字。

「類似聯誼，每隔一段時間，《Beta俱樂部》就會在底特律舉辦相關活動，但不會直接把消息刊載出來——」老警探還沒講完，比爾就率先替對方接續。

「而是透過雜誌上的暗號告知，所以說如果想參加，勢必要先學會解碼？」

漢克點點頭：「正是這樣！」

冷汗在霍頓額頭冒出，他深知目前只有自己能解讀文字，假如拖太久，極有可能導致下一場殺人案上演，他再度低頭怒視某組暗號，在他來看，這除了是某個人用筆隨意亂撇外，毫無意義可言，但此時又背負必須查清楚《Beta俱樂部》背後祕密的重責大任，如果可以，他想一走了之，偏偏責任感將身體壓到喘不過氣。

當他反應過來時，全身已經開始顫抖，汗水急速增加，幾乎浸濕貼在皮膚上的深色髮絲，他伸手企圖要從西裝口袋取出治療恐慌症的藥，但手指尚未把藥瓶勾起，身軀就大幅打滑，直接往地面摔去，他撐開眼皮，把視線往上方探去，其他三人快速圍上來，試圖要協助霍頓，連稍早跟漢克交流過的蓋文，也跑過來查看，他感到丟臉，整張臉徹底呈現鮮紅，卻被病症束縛，無法自行逃離。

在比爾拉起他的手臂，藉由檀木信息素減緩霍頓的心理壓力，年輕探員才終於能拿起瓶子，吞下一片藥錠，隨後，耳邊傳來極為溫和的嗓音。

「坦區探員，我能夠跟福特探員私下聊一陣子嗎？」

霍頓隨即愣住，接著別過頭，正面迎接朝他露出燦笑的奈斯。

* * *

霍頓未曾跟任何人仿生人私下談話過，即便是被他吼過的格雷格，也是當著其他同事的面給予難堪，他一跟奈斯離開警局，到距離最近的陽台，就轉過身，讓自己背對仿生人。

「我認為我們之間沒什麼話好說。」他試圖表現出冷漠語氣，可惜，對方依舊是仿生人，一個隨便就能藉由掃描看穿人心的存在。

「你很緊張。」區區一句話，就直接擊碎霍頓精心建立的偽裝，他撇過頭，從眼角餘光瞥望站在身後的奈斯。

「難道你就不會，看在老天份上，我們在追查的可是一名仿生人殺手，難道你不怕對方是自己認識的人？」此時，他才察覺這些日子以來的憂慮從何而來，在內心深處，他猜想即便只有微乎其微的機率，奈斯還是有可能會包庇兇手。

「如果抓到一名仿生人，能夠讓其他仿生人安心，我有什麼理由不去做？」奈斯的語氣極為平靜，彷彿在描述理所當然的論述。

「即便對方是自己朋友？」霍頓嘗試確認。

「人類不也如此，雖然朋友犯罪會造成悲傷情緒，但為了不讓事情擴大，只能拋開私情，把人交出去。」奈斯剛說完，就瞧見FBI探員轉過身，翠綠眼睛內閃過一絲懼怕。

「我不該帶著先入為主的態度，認為你會通融犯人。」

奈斯笑了笑，漫步至霍頓身側，繼續說話：「你究竟在憂慮什麼？」

「我……」輕微紅暈浮現在他的雙頰，他深吸口氣，企圖把煩惱講出口：「我擔心自己無法把暗號解讀出來，雖然那是專門設計給Beta的文字，卻毫無頭緒，那些圖案對我而言終究是純粹的亂碼。」

奈斯點點頭，LED轉動起來，瞳孔稍微收縮，嘗試透過網路撈取任何訊息，霍頓在旁邊冒冷汗，約莫一分鐘後，LED旋轉速度放緩，奈斯也回復平時狀態，他一轉身，就立刻告知：「這是『Beta通用語』，任何人只要弄懂規則就能撰寫，但如果想解讀出來，必須跟Alpha或Omega合作。」

「怎麼合作？」霍頓專心探詢答案。

「與對方獨處，並沉浸在對方散發的信息素底下，雖然Beta只能聞，但身處在單一信息素裡，能夠從真正意義上改變心理狀態，內心越平靜，越能看透文字本身要給予的訊息。」仿生人緩緩解釋。

「感覺像是……手語。」霍頓立即把內心想到的東西講述出來。

「但對於協助你的人而言，更像是雙方才能理解的言語。」奈斯咧嘴一笑。

霍頓把奈斯給予他的訊息在內心重複描述好幾次，思考著身旁有誰能助他一臂之力，要閱讀Beta通用語的途徑是心靈必須足夠平靜，雖說現在他與奈斯感情有好轉些，但始終沒辦法說特別熟，漢克也許願意幫忙，只是他們無法經常待在一起，最後，他的思緒飄到比爾身上，腦中浮現過去他們查案期間，年長Alpha數度用檀木信息素減緩緊張氛圍，讓霍頓情緒穩定，以及減緩恐慌症情形的時刻，而且他們是合作多年的搭檔，比爾莫過於是這項任務的最佳人選。

霍頓悄然勾起笑容：「我知道該找誰幫忙了。」

* * *

稍晚，霍頓就拿著兩本《Beta俱樂部》與比爾返回他們承租的旅館，雖說已經透過奈斯聽過閱讀暗號方法，但年長探員還是有些遲疑。

「這麼簡單就可以看懂？」

霍頓聳聳肩：「現階段也沒太多方法能求證，總之我們先來看成效如何。」即便嘴裡這樣講，他卻多瞥望比爾一秒，不求其他的，只希望奈斯提議的方法奏效。

旅館天花板仍舊很骯髒，這幾天甚至還添加幾塊污漬，霍頓察覺現在他已經不在乎這點，看著與他一起坐在床沿的Alpha，他緩緩把其中一本雜誌放置在腿上，翻到繪有古怪圖案的書頁，扭頭注視比爾。

「我想現在就可以開始了。」

比爾輕柔握起霍頓的手臂，「好吧，那就開始。」

坦白講，霍頓無法知曉比爾這樣做的原因，即便他這輩子都無法製造信息素，也清楚沒有任何Alpha必須拉住他人臂膀才能散發氣息，縱然這樣，他卻眨著眼，沉默凝視連結自己的壯碩手臂。

**很溫暖。**

他敢在思想開始脫離正經議題前，把視線轉開，試圖看著書頁，在鼻子嗅探到夾雜柔情的檀木香瞬間，他瞳孔快速收縮，目睹先前總是亂成一片的圖樣，上頭浮現一些文字，那看起來像是數字。

「不會吧……」他喃喃說著。

比爾別過頭看著搭檔：「怎麼了？」

「文字……真如RK900所料，現在我已經能看見暗號裡的文字。」他望著文字，持續低喃。

「寫些什麼？」比爾詢問。

年輕探員深吸口氣，接著才試圖把數字說出口：「實際上，這是一串數字，89001165。」

比爾皺起眉頭：「我完全不知道這是什麼意思，你確定沒有寫其他東西？」

霍頓嘗試要從圖案上瞧見其他字碼，可惜完全無果，顯然上頭真的只有寫他方才唸出來的數字。

比爾將數字輸入在他們工作用的平板上，別過頭望著搭檔：「無論如何，這是很大的進展。」

這句話促使霍頓露出笑容，當檀木香消散，他不僅有案件上獲得突破的喜悅，還感受到…… **寧靜。**

* * *

「奈斯！」

忙於整理案件檔案的仿生人頓時停止手邊工作，別過腦袋，望著朝他呼喊的漢克。

「安德森副隊長，請問你有什麼事？」他勾起嘴角，形成一抹漂亮笑容。

漢克甩動臂膀，走到搭檔身邊：「現在我們沒有在工作，你可以叫我漢克。」他聲音有些小，似乎因為自己講述的話語感到害羞，奈斯雖然有些疑惑，卻按照過往經驗，按照漢克提議改變稱呼。

「好的， **漢克，** 我想知道你叫住我的原因。」

年長警探坐回位置，視線在警局內亂飄，最終落到奈斯身上。

「你認為我們有辦法阻止殺人案繼續發生嗎？」

奈斯的LED快速偏轉，系統告訴他這是人類多半會碰見的工作焦慮，自從他們開始負責案子起，就著手在這件事上，幾乎沒多少休息時間，奈斯認為目前自己搭檔最需要的，就是鼓勵。

「我們能一起努力。」

漢克別過頭：「但截至目前為止，顯然我發揮到協助的地方不多，也許……我在這件案子裡可有可無。」最後詞彙促使奈斯感到緊張，他迅速把眼睛望著漢克，讓他們得以四目相交。

「漢克，你曾經拯救過我。」他沒有講述太多，但DPD副隊長立刻知曉對方是指那場發生在模控生命大廈地下49樓的事件，一顆子彈貫穿偽裝成奈斯，強制將把漢克騙去大樓的冒牌貨停機，讓他的搭檔有辦法喚醒數千台仿生人，把革命推向成功境界。

「我當時認定自己應該這樣做。」漢克壓低聲音。

「既然如此，那麼在這次案件上，只要像上次那樣，遵循心的指引就好。」他語調穩定，沒有絲毫疑慮。

望著奈斯的灰藍眼眸，漢克憶起他們剛認識不久，發生於大使橋邊的對談，即便當時奈斯聲稱自己死後什麼都沒有，但此時的漢克，卻彷彿能透過對方眼睛，瞧見靈魂，以及在他內心激盪出漣漪的熾烈火焰。


	5. Chapter 5

「如果沒弄錯，這串數字應該是屬於NRHP編號。」

隔天，霍頓剛把數字念給奈斯，仿生人就在數秒內做出答覆。

「NRHP……難道你是說《國家史蹟名錄》？」比爾率先反應過來。

奈斯轉過頭望著站在搭檔身邊的男人：「沒錯，你們報給我的89001165，正是位於格里斯沃爾德街500號的嘉德大廈。」

「也就是金融大教堂！」漢克把雙臂抱在胸前，緩緩補充：「但這很奇怪，我不懂為什麼會在這邊。」

霍頓疑惑地把視線放在老警探上，後者隨即解釋：「大多數會在金融大教堂進出的幾乎都是Alpha，如果一名Beta跑進去，非常容易被懷疑。」

「但我們還沒得到進一步消息呢，目前不知道為什麼《Beta俱樂部》上要特別標註這地方。」比爾告知。

「你們有沒有叢書裡面找尋其他頁面上的圖案？」奈斯在此時詢問。

「這個……」霍頓轉頭望著搭檔，後者只得攤手，他們彼此都忘卻應當要多花些時間觀看那本雜誌，他們確實可以跑去夠寬敞的場所再翻找其他頁碼，但這勢必要耗費更多時間，當漢克察覺到他們的疏失，即將大發雷霆前，忽然有人對他們呼喊。

「早安，安德森，我需要你幫忙！」他們同時把注意力轉開，望著逐漸走來的蓋文，此時那名男子手上，還拿著一本《Beta俱樂部》。

「搞什麼。」霍頓皺著眉頭，那名警探是Alpha，不可能有辦法閱讀Beta通用語，不過接下來，他就想到對方還有個Beta朋友，這麼說來……

在他回想期間，蓋文已經把抵達漢克旁邊，把書放下來並遞出手機，指著上方紀錄的文字。

**韋恩州立大學**

「書裡一共出現這辭彙五次，顯然這就是需要你們去調查的地方。」蓋文說道。

「那麼我搜尋到的那串數字：89001165呢？」霍頓忍不住提問。

蓋文別過頭，衝著霍頓搖頭：「只有一次，而且除了這串數字，還有很多用來誤導人的地點，基於只有這所學校是直接以文字寫出全名，連縮寫都不是，所以我們三人一致認為就是這地方。」

霍頓身軀往後退，死命貼住牆壁，他覺得自己糟糕透頂，在最該努力的地方草草嘗試就收手，在漢克試圖要追問蓋文所謂「三人」還有誰的時候，比爾用手拉住搭檔，有效地把霍頓帶回現實，趕在漢克要他們出發前往韋恩縣前恢復平時狀態，從始至終，除了比爾外，沒人發現霍頓出現異狀。

「我們該從什麼地方找起，還有……跑來這邊又要如何得知有誰跟《Beta俱樂部》有關？」直到漢克把車停在門口，才猛然想到這件事。

「我認為這問題能透過雜誌解決，」奈斯透過車內後照鏡，望著兩名FBI探員：「仔細從書內提及的一些地點查查看，既然是設計成平易近人的書刊，沒道理會只有指引前來這邊，省略掉其他暗示。」

「蓋文手邊共有三本《Beta俱樂部》，他說三本寫著『韋恩州立大學』的雜誌即便內容有改變，但給予提示的頁碼完全相同，可以先從這些頁數看起。」漢克給予建議。

比爾伸手從漢克手裡拿過手機，看著五個不同書頁，並把書攤在連結前後座的墊子，四個人圍在旁邊，開始注視內容。

「第5頁。」他們先是看見一則底特律市政府舉辦的聯誼活動，上方說明有限制入場的Beta數量，但地點並非在這所大學。

「第14頁。」有一群科學家主張動物也該如人類那樣，分類成ABO三種血型，不該只有獨厚Alpha跟Omega。

「第138頁。」服裝業嚴重排擠Beta，導致擁有優秀設計能力的Beta沒辦法入行。

「第155頁。」韋恩州立大學學生會即將於本周末舉辦一場音樂會，歡迎大家共襄盛舉。

「就是這個，我們要找的是學生會！」霍頓高喊，但馬上就被比爾阻止。

「我們還沒看見最後一頁，至少把五頁都看完。」他一說完，霍頓才撇撇嘴，翻到最後一個繪有指引他們前來韋恩州立大學的圖案頁碼。

「第180頁。」某個加入韋恩州立大學Beta交流社團的學生指出，底特律政府不斷打壓Beta生存機會，讓他們在社會快要喘不過氣，他要求連署，通過平等法。

「交流社團……」霍頓喃喃唸出書裡提及的單位。

奈斯在聽見關鍵字後快速從系統搜索，隨後就說出自己找到的情報。

「這是由校內學生創立的交流組織，宗旨是替Beta爭取權益，我們現在翻閱的這本《Beta俱樂部》也是由他們自費出版。」

「但如果限定這所學校，為什麼還能看見他們跑去招募校外人士？」比爾提出疑點。

「根據他們社團建立的網站，上頭註明加入條件是16歲~35歲以下的菁英Beta，而非限定韋恩州立大學學生才能申請入社。」奈斯回答。

霍頓把視線轉開，望著距離他們不到10公尺的建築物。

「看來我們還是得親自走一趟社團。」

* * *

帶著兩名FBI探員的好處就是可以在校園間通行無阻，當大眾知道他們身分，便不會多加詢問細節，中途四人經由一些學生指路，很快就找到門口掛有「交流社團」牌子的老舊教室，甚至還沒等到霍頓靠近，門就自動敞開，一名身穿黑色夾克，年齡跟霍頓差不多的男子踏出社團教室。

「你是要加入社團的嗎？」他一見到霍頓，就立刻詢問。

「其實不是，」霍頓搖搖頭，從西裝口袋取出證件：「我是FBI的福特探員。」

男子看起來有些恐懼，但還是沉住氣開口詢問。

「想問些什麼？」

「請問你是否認識喬治．休斯、妮姬．洛蓮或約翰．諾亞其中一位？」霍頓平靜地抱出三名事件中的死者名字，等待對方回答，只見男子往後退些，壓低聲音回應。

「你們是透過《Beta俱樂部》找來這邊的吧！」三名人類跟一名仿生人同時點頭，男子無奈地嘆氣，隨後轉過身：「請跟我來，三名死者中我跟妮姬特別要好。」

他們趕緊加快腳步，與黑衣男子進入社團教室內。

倘若沒有特別說明這是專門讓Beta有地方相互交流的，把社團當成普通教室也可以，他把視線環過周遭，看著貼在牆壁上的標語。

**Beta也該受到平等待遇！**

**我們只是無法製造信息素，不代表就該被忽略！**

**Beta需要有法律保護，就像那些該死的Omega！**

那些文字促使霍頓有些緊張，他察覺這個社團實際上是個相當偏激的組織，雖說是爭取權益，但從雜誌上刊載的內容，以及社團標語，顯然他們主張暴力手段，雖說想逃跑，但為了調查案子，只得看著帶領他們進到教室的黑衣男子在櫃子四處翻找，等待問題獲得解答。

讓他感到安心的一點是，從他們進入教室到黑衣男子拿著一本名冊坐到四人面前為止，都沒有其他社團成員在場，霍頓難以想像要如何解釋跟隨自己前來的三名男子都不是Beta這點，當霍頓看著黑衣男把記錄著成員資料的名冊翻到妮姬所在的那頁時，身後忽然傳來漢克的說話聲。

「你們的社團嚴禁仿生人？」

霍頓先是愣住，隨後撇過頭，順著漢克的目光探過去，發現社團正後方貼了一張巨大貼紙，上頭清楚寫著「禁止仿生人」。

黑衣男眨眨眼，接著就回應：「我們並不是禁止仿生人靠近社團教室，只是不允許他們正式加入，而且本來就沒有仿生人性別是Beta。」

漢克從眼角餘光觀察搭檔的模樣，也許因為奈斯碰過其他類似情況，所以對於禁止事項反應不大，但這仍舊沒辦法驅散老警探的不滿：「你們讓仿生人四處派送自己印製的書刊，卻把他們排除在加社團的資格之外？」

一股煙硝味緩緩在空氣內散開，霍頓感到有些不妙，他目睹黑衣男臉色鐵青，手用力握成拳頭狀。

「非常抱歉，先生，但規定就是規定，而且你不該隨意在這邊散發信息素。」

漢克猛然站起身，連句話都沒說就轉身離開社團教室，奈斯也慌忙離開座位，緊隨其後，在鐵門被奈斯關閉後，黑衣男才嘆口氣，神情好了不少。

「如果還有不滿之處，現在可以提出來，但我只能跟你們致歉，身為社員，只能遵守長久以來訂定的規則。」

霍頓能體會這份無奈，他在FBI也經常被古板規定弄到焦頭爛額，但還沒等他開口，比爾就率先說話。

「要是你認為我的存在會造成自己不快，那麼我能到外面去等——」他還真的做出要站起身的姿勢，黑衣男趕緊揮動雙臂。

「等等！不用做到這種程度，社團也只是不允許Beta以外的性別加入，不代表連待在這邊都嚴禁。」

比爾挑挑眉毛：「真的？」

男子猛力點頭：「我保證。」

直到這時，比爾才重新坐好，黑衣男在深吸一口氣後伸手指向名冊上的妮姬照片。

「至今我還是覺得有些虛幻，明明前一天她還跟我談論喜歡的電影，隔天卻突然在電視上發現她慘死消息。」男子從口吻中透露出憂鬱，看來他們感情確實不錯。

「先生……你知道除了她以外，其他二名死者也擁有一本《Beta俱樂部》嗎？」霍頓在此時提醒。

黑衣男抬起頭，用茫然神情望著他：「也許他們家中有書，但沒加入。」

「沒加入？你的意思是就算不是社團成員，也能訂閱《Beta俱樂部》？」比爾拋出疑問。

黑衣男轉身，從亂七八糟的桌面上拿起一台平板，推到他們面前的空間，螢幕上閃爍著顯著的「《Beta俱樂部》申請表」，底下則有兩個選項，分別是「加入社團並成為長期訂戶」以及「單純訂閱書」，能夠從喬治跟約翰家中找到書的答案頓時浮現，卻也導致案子遇到瓶頸，意味著他們不能單純從社團內部找尋嫌疑犯。

「先生，你認為有誰可能會殺害妮姬？」別無他法的霍頓，只好從最基本方式開始探究。

「大概是她的房東吧，」黑衣男表示：「妮姬私下跟我談過，她房東不只一次想把她趕走，原因無他，僅僅是因為妮姬只是個沒辦法引起那名噁男興趣的Beta。」

黑衣男給予的回應，沒能解釋跟妮姬無關的喬治等人也遇害主因，但霍頓保持謹慎態度，禮貌性地回答。

「好的，非常謝謝你，」他挪動腿部，準備站起身：「看來我們得去找妮姬的房東問話，調查他當天行蹤。」

接著，他伸出手，黑衣男也跟著把臂膀伸出，與霍頓握手。

「我是霍頓．福特，」他簡單自我介紹，還用大拇指指向身旁的比爾：「這位是比爾．坦區。」

黑衣男點點頭：「我是李奧．曼費德。」

他們沒有做進一步交流，但彼此都知道，自我介紹是拉近關係的第一步，霍頓會在查明妮姬成為殺手目標的原因後，立即回來找眼前替朋友死亡感到焦慮的男人。

* * *

「安德森副隊長。」奈斯試圖朝直接走向暴雨之中的男人呼喊，但對方並未停歇，他趕緊往前跑了些，促使身軀停在階梯邊，再一步就會淋雨。

「安德森副隊長！」仿生人把聲音拔高，可惜，他的人類搭檔還是我行我素，奈斯的LED轉動一圈，從湛藍變成亮黃，邁開腳步，衝入大雨內。

「漢克。」第三次，他的聲音沒有多大，不遠處的老警探反而慢了下身，轉身面對搭檔。

「快回去！」漢克語氣相當惱怒，奈斯無法分辨這是因為社團教室裡累積的怒氣，還是此時他再度淋雨行為。

「我得確保你的安危。」仿生人眨眨眼，說出自己被創造出來，並派往DPD的其中一個目的。

「不用理我，你應該回社團教室了解案子細節。」漢克執意要奈斯遠離他。

「我們是搭檔，既然要辦案就得一起合作。」奈斯緩緩回應。

老警探奮力搖頭：「你這冥頑不靈的傢伙。」他伸手一撈，直接從奈斯腰部把仿生人抱起，懸在半空，轉身走到屋簷底下，剛把搭檔放下來，連頭髮都不擦就直接大吼。

「我並不希望看見你淋雨！」

奈斯的系統產生一陣混亂，在他打破指令牆前，也曾因為漢克緣故感受到類似波動，但這回不一樣，即便沒有直接掃描，仿生人也明白對方是出於關心他才這樣講。

「但我也是，」他安靜呢喃：「安——漢克，看見你闖入大雨，試圖忘卻至今還有團體厭惡仿生人的事實，我會難過。」

漢克沉默以對，雨水順著雙方溼透的頭髮和衣物，滴落至他們腳邊，縱然奈斯的系統可以把水清除乾淨，也無須擔憂感冒問題，但身為漢克的人類身軀已經在微微顫抖。

「回去吧，」年長警探扭頭，用水藍色眼眸凝視搭檔：「我們這就回家。」

奈斯認為漢克並非是單純要換下全身衣物，此行必有其他目的，他沒有多問，連LED也始終呈現湛藍，僅有透過系統告知霍頓自己與漢克的去處，接著就叫了計程車，返回漢克家。


	6. Chapter 6

霍頓拿起傳來系統音的手機，觀看上頭訊息。

「漢克因為全身淋濕，必須要回去換衣服，我們要留在這邊等他們回來嗎？」棕髮探員好奇詢問搭檔意見，但卻只有得到寂靜，在疑惑中，霍頓別過腦袋，望著把雙臂抱在胸前，安靜沉思的比爾。

「比爾？」他不禁叫喚，幸好年長探員並未專心到失去聽覺，後者緩緩說道。

「你是不是很信任曼費德？」霍頓沒能從中判斷對方情緒，但直覺告訴他，縱然離開社團教室前，比爾有跟李奧友好握手，卻只是因為出於禮儀，而非全然相信那些說詞。

「現階段我們也只能暫時採納，至少，曼費德拿出來的名冊上確實有妮姬名字。」年輕探員誠實回答。

「我並非指案件的事情，」比爾搖著頭，霍頓猛然把嘴巴形成O字型，隨後，他的搭檔才解釋：「而是他看待Beta以外的人類跟對於仿生人態度。」

「比爾，難道你懷疑他是臥底？」霍頓嘗試一探究竟。

比爾聳聳肩：「這部分我沒把握，但對於一個立場偏激的組織而言，不可能會答應我、漢克，還有奈斯進去教室，即便他最早沒發現我跟漢克的身分，但光看奈斯額角那顆LED，就能知道是仿生人，但曼費德卻沒阻止，甚至還讓漢克有機會見到禁止仿生人的標語。」

「而且他沒有直接趕走漢克……」霍頓腦海中憶起稍早畫面，李奧僅僅要漢克收回氣息，是老警探氣憤到直接走人。

他的年長搭檔點頭：「我有些懷疑他這立場，還能繼續待在交流社團原因。」

「也許在他加入前還是純粹的Beta激進派，只是因為中間發生某些事情，讓他想法逐漸改觀，走向中立，卻已經無法脫身，所以只好維持現狀。」霍頓說出推論。

比爾安靜呢喃；「在我們得到進一步證實前，都只是臆測，話說回來，對於可能的兇嫌，你有頭緒嗎？」此時，比爾話鋒一轉，把話題帶到他們的主要目的。

霍頓相當無奈：「我原本以為會是社團成員之一，但他們禁止仿生人，加上有喬治跟約翰都不是成員之一，這意味著只能找時間再度前往他們家調查才有可能得到更多線索。」

「我想可以從這本書上面找尋靈感，」比爾撈起被他們帶在身上的書，隨意翻動：「搞不好他們是因為書才惹禍上身。」

「但我難以想像，有誰會因為一本雜誌遇害，況且，上面甚至沒有任何偏激結論。」若不是親自走一趟韋恩大學內的交流社團，霍頓實在不認為有誰會因為《Beta俱樂部》的廣告或專欄文章、以及那些分析三種性別關係的理論就開始仇視Alpha、Omega與全體仿生人。

比爾稍微把書放下，以藍綠色眼睛打量搭檔：「有些人並不會直接寫出真實立場，而是透過隱喻，也許裡頭就有那麼一篇文章是屬於這類型的，目的無他，就是要引發Beta厭世感。」

「那好，我隨便指個例子好了，」他伸手一撈，把雜誌從對方手裡拿起，隨手指著年長探員剛好翻到的文章標題：「這篇由筆名「鳶尾花小姐」撰寫的《Beta戀愛障礙》，能夠產生什麼恨意？」

比爾稍微皺眉：「冷靜點，霍頓，我也只是猜測，沒必要激動成這樣。」

霍頓眨眨眼，順著視線，瞧見搭檔眼中閃過焦慮，一抹緋紅悄然浮現至雙頰。

「抱——抱歉，比爾，這是我的錯。」他把書闔上，瞬間卻又不知所措，想要繼續查案，但在缺乏進一步線索之下，只得回頭前往早就去過的場所，這可能導致案情原地踏步，就算傑弗瑞沒有特別說什麼，但已經陸續有記者跑來問案子進度，他擔心最後會影響到DPD聲譽。

就在霍頓試圖要思考出一個方案時，手機忽然傳來聲音，這次並非只有他自己，連比爾也接收到訊息，他們迅速交換眼神，伸手就從西裝口袋拿起通訊工具，目光一發現雙方收到的文字訊息，就感覺暈頭轉向。

**連續殺人案的第四名受害者出現了。**

* * *

「漢克……」

奈斯的LED在敞開房門剎那就瘋狂轉動至紅色，除了輕喚搭檔名字外，他沒能做出太多反應，原本他一把漢克推進房間，就關上門等待對方主動換好衣物，準備回去跟FBI探員們會合，但在外頭等待將近十分鐘後開始替對方擔心，於是敲了門﹑在對方允許下進到房間，結果就見到目前畫面。

漢克把溼透的衣物脫下來，卻只有穿上褲子，年長者一屁股坐在床沿，低頭望著自己的大腿，空氣內佈滿屬於漢克的煙硝味，聽見Omega仿生人說話聲的他，沒有抬起頭，直接盯著腿部就開口。

「要是三名被害人是罪有應得怎麼辦？」

奈斯的LED在此時轉動更厲害，他壓抑對方信息素對於系統造成的不適感，邁開腳步走到漢克身邊。

「縱然是這樣，我們還是得釐清案子發生原因。」

漢克把頭抬起來，水藍色眼睛望向奈斯的灰藍。

「還記得我們調查異常仿生人事件的最後吧。」

奈斯點點頭：「但我認為這起事件，很難是出於無奈，根據喬治的仿生人傳遞證詞，他平日對於身旁的仿生人很和善，絲毫不像是可能成為目標的人類。」

「但他不是內部成員。」漢克試圖辯解。

奈斯順著這句話接續：「我們當時沒能直接進入妮姬家，從她鄰居說法來看，妮姬對於任何性別都態度溫柔，也許她有加入交流社團，但從平日行徑無法判斷是偏激人；至於第三名死者約翰，他有把伊甸園的性愛仿生人租回家習慣，我曾利用空檔與目前居住在耶利哥的崔西聯繫，她們說約翰往往能把仿生人準時帶回去，而且不會對機體造成損害，你在我們查案期間表示過性愛仿生人被弄壞，只要直接換新的就好，但約翰未曾需要讓人類員工這樣處理。」

這些事實清楚表達出三名死者夠良善，並非是那種需要仿生人死命反擊的惡人，漢克猛然把腦袋轉過去，雙手摀住臉用力揉搓。

「他媽的！我究竟在想些什麼？」他對於自己的感到羞愧、自責，但就在這時，卻被爬上手臂的暖意覆蓋，他先是呆住，接著把手放下來些，望著褪除皮膚層，用銀白掌心扣住他手腕處，並安靜散發蘋果香氣的搭檔。

「你這行為很危險。」漢克並未把奈斯的手拍掉，只是斜眼望著對方，淡淡提醒，警用仿生人沒有因此放手，等到老警探終於伸手撈起床鋪上的乾淨衣物，準備穿回去時才開口。

「漢克，協助你隨時都有精神辦案，是我的職責。」

漢克把手從袖子探出，並把衣服往下拉，讓布料完美遮蓋住因為長期食用垃圾食物凸起一圈的肚皮。

「也許這並非是我最需要的。」

奈斯的LED在此時轉動，嘴唇微張，企圖要說些話，但就在他開口前，卻被另一條更急切的消息打斷。

「漢克！」他加大音量，讓老警探扭頭望著搭檔：「我們必須前往案發現場。」

他們最近只會負責連續殺人案，立刻明白背後因素的漢克，趕緊加快腳步，與奈斯離開屋子。

* * *

「這還真是……」霍頓站在屍體旁邊，試圖要為此作出評論。

比爾稍微仰起頭，看著棕髮探員：「出乎意料？神奇？宛如一場戲劇？」

霍頓用手捏住下巴：「也許三者都能解釋，但這就像是在舉行儀式，尤其還有加上——」他伸出臂膀，指向屍體胸口的東西。

比爾點點頭，打從他們瞧見屍體模樣的第一眼，就認為這絕非巧合，雖然第四名被害者——琳達．史密斯不是被刀刺死，但兩人卻能憑藉眼前的東西輕易辨認這是同一人所為，甚至還知道後面該去什麼地方。

隨著急促腳步聲，他們雙雙抬頭，望著匆忙抵達案發現場的漢克與奈斯。

「幸虧你有提早給我備用鑰匙，否則就得把你的愛車留在微恩州立大學外。」比爾衝著老警探表示。

漢克搖搖手：「這沒什麼，畢竟，未雨綢繆總是好的，先別說這些了，」他低頭凝視屍體：「這名死者的死法跟前面三人都不同，還有……這是花朵嗎？」

「鳶尾花！」奈斯轉動著LED，輕鬆做出說明：「全體Omega中有多達40%的信息素都是這朵花的清香。」

漢克眉頭緊蹙：「但為什麼兇手要特地扔朵花在屍體上？」他感到不解。

霍頓隨即拿出早就預先準備好的《Beta俱樂部》，翻到前來案發現場前，恰好看見的那篇文章頁碼：「我想這就是答案。」

「雜誌裡有剛好叫『鳶尾花小姐』的作者，所以說這是兇手在預告下一個目標？」漢克不禁詢問。

「在你們過來前，我先把死者身分調查過了，她的家離這邊只有二條街，從房間裡我找到最新冊的《Beta俱樂部》，還有一張加入交流社團的申請書。」比爾稍微說明。

「申——申請書？」漢克立即重複那個詞彙。

「琳達在自己平時用的社群網站上經常轉發與張貼關於Beta權益的相關資訊，先不論她是不是偏激者，但至少我們能肯定凶手不是隨機殺人，對方確實有備而來，專門對付與《Beta俱樂部》有牽扯的人。」

漢克點點頭：「那我們就更不能鬆懈，既然兇手都表明下一個目標是鳶尾花小姐，我們就去找她吧，雜誌上有沒有聯絡方式。」

霍頓無奈地搖頭：「沒有，我特別翻過了，大概是交流社團本身性質，除了名字以外，所有專欄作者不會讓人知道更進一步的聯繫方法。」

奈斯默不作聲，轉身從系統連上社團網站，嘗試從中反向搜尋，看透所有作者寄送文章給雜誌負責人的電郵，順著這條管道，成功寄發一封寫有「你有生命危險！」的訊息給鳶尾花小姐，當奈斯沿數據流返回現實，時間也才過五秒鐘。

「我知道她家住址了。」當仿生人平靜說話時，其他三名人類同時望著他，霍頓跟比爾都呈現純粹詫異，而早就明白搭檔能力的漢克，則是朝奈斯咧嘴一笑。

* * *

他們把車停留在距離市區有些距離的郊區，由於先前曾去見過隱居多年的卡姆斯基，因此對於鳶尾花小姐沒有住在交通便利區域這點挺能接受，霍頓把視線環繞過周遭，從各方面來講，這地方並不適合住人，但還是離開車子，走向那棟被大量樹枝包覆的房子。

門上甚至沒有安裝門鈴，奈斯用手敲敲門，裡頭傳來年輕女人的聲音。

「是誰？」

奈斯的LED轉向黃色，稍微加大說話聲：「我就是不久前傳訊息給你，說會有生命危險的人。」

漢克瞳孔瞬間擴大：「你做了些什麼？」

奈斯別過頭望著搭檔：「做我應該做的。」話音剛落，門就被緩緩敞開。

鳶尾花小姐的外表不過30出頭，一頭淺褐色的波浪捲髮落在長裙邊，她用接近雙眸色調的眼睛盯著外頭訪客。

「我想你們來這邊是有合理原因吧。」

她伸手招呼眾人進屋，雖說漢克對於奈斯尚未與他討論，就擅自聯繫鳶尾花小姐這點仍舊不滿，但還是走入屋子，與霍頓等人待在擺滿盆栽的木桌邊。

「請原諒我沒任何水或食物能招待你們。」鳶尾花小姐不好意思地致歉，比爾趕緊用手勢制止對方。

「我們才該道歉，忽然就跑來這邊告訴你有生命危險。」

鳶尾花小姐拉過一張椅子，坐在他們正對面：「我家中沒有電視，不過有經由網路看見相關報導，」她的臉色有些下沉：「兇手真的在案發現場放置鳶尾花？」

霍頓從口袋取出手機，透過上頭畫面證實：「我跟比爾是第一個前往現場的查案人員，花就放在屍體上，這是個警告，小姐，你隨時都會有生命危險。」

「請稱呼我為芭芭拉，或是摩根女士，」她糾正：「鳶尾花小姐畢竟只是筆名。」

「噢……」霍頓點點頭，輕微紅暈浮現在他的臉頰，明明應該一開始就自我介紹，但他竟然忘卻重點禮儀，直接就想導入正題。

「摩根女士！」奈斯的聲音，迫使霍頓結束思考，目光別開，轉向以灰藍雙眸注視專欄作者的警用仿生人，「對於四名死者，你知道多少？」

女子把腦袋別開，透過窗戶注視爬滿屋子的樹藤：「也許我的說詞，會造成殺手更加憤怒。」她淡淡表示。

「我們能保護你的安危。」霍頓馬上指出。

芭芭拉將視線轉向棕髮探員：「你是Beta？」她的問句中透露出一絲懷疑，看起來像在說 **「身為Beta的你，為何跑來願意調查這起專門找你同類麻煩的案子？」** 但他是霍頓．福特，全匡提科最固執的FBI成員，自然不會因為這點挫折就退縮。

「沒錯！」霍頓的回應，無形中展露出自信。

「名字是？」她詢問著至今他們四人尚未提及的訊息。

「霍頓，霍頓．福特，FBI探員，」他伸手指向旁邊：「這位是我的搭檔—比爾，比爾．坦區，」隨後，他把腦袋朝漢克那邊撇：「以及DPD的副隊長—漢克，漢克．安德森與他的仿生搭檔—奈斯。」

「很好，那麼親愛的福特探員，」芭芭拉用極為緩慢的速度，溜到霍頓面前：「你會 **痛恨** 仿生人嗎？」

透過眼角，他發現漢克開始全身抖動，眉頭整個皺起，顯然非常憤怒，他的心臟瘋狂跳動，芭芭拉的琥珀色眼睛發著光芒，顯然已經知曉霍頓的事情，這可能是他有史以來，碰過的最危急情況，但仍舊深吸口氣，嘗試回應對方疑惑。

「是的。」

他瞧見芭芭拉面帶微笑，身後，則是颳起一陣強風，屬於漢克的煙硝味，在頃刻間席捲而來。


	7. Chapter 7

芭芭拉在微笑，她望著試圖要往前衝，嘗試要推動霍頓身軀的漢克，奈斯則是用手拉住搭檔，企圖阻止對方的躁動行為，比爾用手輕觸霍頓肩膀，不時把視線放到漢克身上，隨時準備在另一名Alpha快要攻擊到年輕探員時阻止，而成為焦點中心的霍頓，臨危不亂，目光始終放在眼前的女人身上。

「但那是過去，」他說出這句話後，漢克立刻放緩速度，看著霍頓把腦袋轉過來，注視奈斯：「現在我認為與身分無關，內在才是重點。」

芭芭拉漫步至他們中間，安靜呢喃：「你的情況在很多Beta身上也會出現。」

「很多Beta……你是說Beta不喜歡仿生人是常態？」霍頓感到不解。

芭芭拉轉個身，身軀貼著桌緣，繼續說道：「我所研究的項目是Beta心理學，自從2021年仿生人被發明出來後，一個公司若要裁員，將相同職位交由仿生人處理，肯定先從Beta下手。」

「但新聞媒體說全體人類都受到影響。」漢克在此時插嘴。

「相信我，媒體多半會掩蓋真相，這是我多年來從FBI得知的經歷。」比爾在旁邊坦言。

芭芭拉點了點頭：「坦區先生說對了，在Beta們發現生活更艱困後，便開始對仿生人產生敵意，縱然對方完全沒辦法決定自身去處，卻還是逐漸取代Beta，成為推動社會進步的齒輪之一，在Beta試圖醞釀抗議行動的同時，異常仿生人事件發生了……」她沒有繼續講述，而是把視線投向在場唯一的仿生人，其他人紛紛將目光放到奈斯身上，後者平靜接續。

「異常仿生人事件的最後，馬庫斯發起替同伴爭取自由的行動，人類政府接受了，並實施法律確保仿生人們的工作權益，但這樣做的後果，導致眾多Beta更為火大，他們認為自己絲毫不被重視，也加深兩邊隔閡。」

芭芭拉咧嘴一笑：「沒想到你還蠻聰明的。」

奈斯的LED快速轉動幾次，漢克在旁邊靜靜觀看，並未發表意見，比爾則是低頭思考幾分鐘，隨後發言。

「是因為仿生人完全沒有具備Beta性別嗎？」

霍頓身軀抖了下，雖說他曾經對仿生人反感，但經比爾提醒，才察覺Alpha能夠在需要時跑去請Omega仿生人協助；相對地，Omega人類也可以藉由Alpha舒緩發情期的困擾，雙方都無須擔憂懷孕問題，他認為，這多半是仿生人性別刻意扣除掉Beta主因。

「幾千年來的經驗，讓人們主動把勞動力工作交由Alpha處理，需要動用智力的則是Omega，要不是有發情期，以及數量沒有Beta多的困擾，處在中間尷尬位置的Beta早就被淘汰，但仿生人的出現，立即把這問題完美解決，當然，」她挑挑眉毛：「也只有表層。」

「私底下Beta無法容忍自己工作被仿生人搶走，只是沒正面把這份反感表現出來。」奈斯輕聲細語，說出真實面。

霍頓腦中浮現自己初次見到格雷格前的插曲，曾經的上司——謝潑德開門見山，說明假如霍頓一意孤行，隨時會被炒魷魚，他為此擔憂很久，試圖在工作上表現良好些，但最終還是在某次審問期間因為犯人不肯配合，導致口出狂言後被格雷格錄下來，對方按照系統指示呈報給管理單位，這件事在謝潑德扛下責任，自願離職情況下落幕，也在霍頓內心埋進痛恨仿生人太機械化的念頭，雖說奈斯讓他改觀不少，但他仍舊不喜歡其他性格過於冰冷的仿生人。

「霍頓因為仿生人緣故，差點失去工作。」在比爾說出這件事當下，年輕探員隨即轉頭望著搭檔。

漢克似乎徹底冷靜下來，那名警探把雙臂抱在胸前，悄聲訴說：「所以他一開始才對奈斯心存芥蒂？」

「很多人都是這樣的，」芭芭拉在此時插話：「只是人之常情，沒必要認為有錯。」

奈斯的LED開始轉動，視線望著芭芭拉不放，數秒後，道出一項事實。

「摩根女士，你是一名Omega。」

其他三名人類同時瞪大眼睛，把目光瞄準眼前的女人。

「不，」她笑著糾正：「應該是專門研究Beta的Omega。」

「氣味是鳶尾花嗎？」奈斯詢問。

女作家聳聳肩：「顯而易見，這也是我的筆名由來。」

「我很好奇，為什麼身為Omega，你會想去研究Beta。」比爾在此時開口。

「說來話長，」她轉下身軀，從倚靠著桌緣改成坐在離自己最近的椅子上，擺出典型的「說故事姿勢」緩緩訴說：「我出生在一個極為傳統的家庭，雙親是相當常見的AO組合，家中習慣對Alpha跟Omega釋出善意，生兒育女時也相當謹慎，確保不會有任何Beta誕生，就讀的學校不是純Alpha就是專收Omega，直到我13歲前，都以為世界上只有二種性別，直到——」她賣個關子，試圖要在場男性嘗試猜測真正答案。

「學校教育？學校會教導孩子辦認沒有信息素的就是Beta。」漢克率先回應。

「錯了，」芭芭拉遺憾搖頭：「我就讀的Omega寄宿學校並未傳授最基本的健康教育，只是不斷灌輸Omega們得在成年後找尋一個能共度餘生的Alpha。」

比爾皺著眉頭：「但健康教育是基本課程，難道是你家族中有人生出Beta，或是成員跟Beta交往？」

「正如我前面所述，生兒育女方面很嚴格，至今家族中還沒誕生任何Beta過，交往則是由父母安排，若不是我提早離家出走，大概早就被安排給某個門當戶對的Alpha。」

奈斯打算安靜傾聽，因此沒加入猜測行列，倒是霍頓，一聽見兩名Alpha的猜測與芭芭拉解釋，腦海中就掠過不少想法，他試圖從中抓取可能性最高的答覆，目光一轉，就瞧見被安靜放在桌面上的《Beta俱樂部》。

「是因為有Beta針對自己處境，對於世界、這個社會提出強烈控訴？」他的話語，促使芭芭拉沉寂一下，接著她嘴角嘴角，形成一抹燦笑。

「正確，雖然我是透過紀錄片，在我即將滿13歲的那年暑假，剛好電視上播放馬丁路德．金恩的紀錄片，透過影片，我終於得知世界上絕非只有兩種性別，比起自己深知的Alpha及Omega，Beta才是總人口中所佔比率最高，維持社會穩定運轉的關鍵，但在我跑去詢問母親時，卻得到她的厭惡回應，我母親是個非常死腦筋的Omega，她不希望我了解太多社會議題，可惜，她有個叛逆到不行的女兒。」芭芭拉笑著說明。

「你就是在那以後逐漸與家族理念產生衝突的？」霍頓拋出疑惑。

「實際上早在看過紀錄片前，我就對於生活有些不滿，但沒錯，感謝萬能的網路，讓我能夠一邊學習枯燥乏味的Omega老觀念，同時還能吸收當代三性別議題，我慢慢知道這個是社會對於Beta多惡劣，曾經飽受歧視的Omega在完好的社福系統下已經改善不少生活麻煩，反倒是Beta，往往是最後才被想起的那方，他們沒有信息素，生育率微乎其微，無法如Omega那樣壯大傳統家族，體力與領導才華比不上Alpha，很難是一個企業中會優先提拔的角色，加上種種刻板印象，Beta的社會地位幾乎是可有可無。」

「但你卻願意研究Beta，在推廣Beta主權上的雜誌上刊載出來，替他們盡一份力。」安靜片刻的奈斯，終於在此時發言。

「我倒是覺得這沒什麼，被社會照顧很多年的我，是時候該替老是忘卻的Beta伸出援手，我在從學校畢業後不久就在忽略雙親決議，毅然離家出走，獨自前來底特律居住，半工半讀在韋恩州立大學完成學業，並意外認識社團成員。」芭芭拉簡略說明。

「但你無法加入社團吧。」霍頓指出這項事實。

「說起來很有趣，」芭芭拉咧嘴一笑：「起初是有另一名女性成員發現我在網路上發表的Beta分析文，於是主動與我進行遠距離交流，後來得知我們同校才約出來見面，結果她一聞到我身上散發的信息素，就開始指責，說我根本不了解Beta，這場會面也不歡而散，我倒是不介意，回去後仍舊在持續撰寫文章，直到三個月後，才被當時社團的社長找上，說想跟我合作，與他們簽署長期合約，並把文章發表在即將創刊的《Beta俱樂部》上。」

「你怎麼做？」比爾問著。

「當然是一口答應，相較於要我每天花時間去工作加寫文章，結合兩點自然是更為適合的方案，況且社長開出來的價格不低，能夠幫助我解決生活問題。」她理所當然地說道。

「但之前曾經質疑過你的社團成員……」霍頓全身震顫，內心湧出一種不祥預感。

「死了。」芭芭拉毫無感情地做出答覆。

「什麼！」在場的三名人類異口同聲大喊，奈斯雖然保持安靜，LED卻整顆呈現艷紅。

「如字面所述，你們要換成比較好聽的『離開』『逝世』也可以，她在一場抗議活動中因為行為過於偏激被當場殺死，在我正式與雜誌簽約前，早就不用擔心自己會被質疑，若不是明文規定Omega無法加入，以我的文章量與廣大迴響，早就能成為榮譽社員。」芭芭拉輕描淡寫地描述。

「但你似乎不介意這點。」奈斯表示。

女作家挑下眉毛：「畢竟我的目的是讓Beta瞭解自己，不會懼怕這個社會，有沒有深入探討社團本身性質倒是其次。」

「但是這個偏激組織，我們實際走訪了社團位在韋恩州立大學的教室，從中發現內部標語及他們的規定細項，在這前提下，難道你不怕自己被連累嗎？」霍頓緩緩開口。

芭芭拉別過頭，看著窗外景緻，接著把視線重新放回他們身上：「倘若今天那名連續殺人犯沒在屍體上放置鳶尾花，預告下一個目標，那麼我能斬釘截鐵地說自己絲毫不怕，況且雖然交流社團表面上很偏激，在裡面還是有存在想法中立的成員，你們應該見過現任副社長——李奧．曼費德吧。」

漢克從側面留意到這名字促使搭檔LED快速轉動，嘴唇微微顫抖，顯然想說些什麼，但在他能真正開口前，兩名FBI探員就做出回應。

「你認識他？」霍頓反應很大。

「他確實不像是厭惡仿生人的男人。」比爾補充。

「關於他對於仿生人的態度，這點我能說在革命發生前後，他完全抱持不同立場去看待，而對於Alpha跟Omega，從始至終，李奧都未曾真正討厭過。」芭芭拉解釋。

「這聽起來並不像社團會收的成員。」霍頓低頭深思，他推斷李奧會是那種當其他成員談論如何惡整AO性別，發動一場暴力遊行時，在旁邊保持沉默，黑著臉全程傾聽的男子。

「關於交流社團，你們了解多少？」芭芭拉開始引導。

「他們是偏激組織，發行《Beta俱樂部》，平時很少與其他兩種性別跟仿生人往來，內部嚴禁收Beta以外的成員，社團位置在韋恩州立大學，就算沒有成為社團成員，還是有可訂閱《Beta俱樂部》，目前就這些資訊。」霍頓平靜講述自己收集到的內容，芭芭拉挑挑眉毛。

「所以李奧沒大致上跟你們說明社團由來？」芭芭拉感到疑惑。

其他人同時搖頭。

「也許是因為我們為了辦案才過去找他，目的本來就不是想加入社團，所以他才有所保留。」比爾表示。

「如果是想查明案子，那麼就更該說明社團創辦人是誰。」芭芭拉反駁。

「究竟是誰？」漢克的聲音很響，此時，他才發現自己有多急切，試圖要查明案子來龍去脈。

芭芭拉稍微深呼吸，琥珀色眼睛還繞過在場所有男士，盡可能讓自己用平穩語氣發言。

「一切都得從李奧的叔叔——凱文．曼費德說起……」

奈斯的LED偏轉頻率，在此時達到最高峰，仿生人別過頭望著搭檔，身軀劇烈顫抖，體現出有多懼怕聽見真相，漢克伸手扣住對方肩膀，無聲傳達自己會陪伴在對方身旁，隨後雙方注視芭芭拉，聽著那名作家描述發生在30年前的陳年往事。

* * *

「一個出生在Alpha家庭中的Beta，天底下還會有比這還慘的情況嗎？」比爾把腦袋靠著椅背，淡淡說著。

「如果他是Omega，至少還不會被遺忘。」霍頓理性指出。

「我幾乎能從芭芭拉的言論，瞧見不斷被家族看不起，直到最後負氣離家的場面。」比爾接續下去。

「他確實沒犯罪，卻成立一個充滿仇恨的組織。」霍頓感到煩躁，雖說同為Beta，但他從未想過要因為生活上的不滿，去責備另外二種性別。

「我有聽過這名字。」奈斯聽來牛頭不對馬嘴的言論，促使二名FBI探員停止交談，雙雙把頭往後轉，看著待在後座的仿生人。

「誰？」比爾皺眉。

「曼費德，這姓氏我聽馬庫斯談過好幾次，他過去的主人就是這名字。」奈斯解釋。

「現任的仿生人首領跟一個仇恨仿生人的人類很熟？」霍頓感到混亂。

「不是這樣的，」奈斯的LED快速轉黃一秒，接著色調重回湛藍：「馬庫斯過去的主人名為卡爾．曼費德，而社團成員李奧則是卡爾的親生兒子，卡爾花了很多年向馬庫斯傳達自己對於仿生人的理念，這是造成馬庫斯很早就覺醒原因。」

「卡爾還跟世紀之子卡姆斯基是摯友呢。」漢克等到奈斯一講完就立即補充。

「等等，所以說，厭惡仿生人的凱文有個喜歡仿生人的兄長卡爾，我們現在偵辦的殺人案，兇手又恰巧是一名仿生人？」霍頓越是整理訊息，臉色就愈發難看。

「老天啊，千萬別告訴我們這些殺人案其實只是兄弟吵架所致。」漢克悲慘地用手摀住臉，只得期盼自身猜測別發生。


	8. Chapter 8

雖說他們已經有了方向，卻沒有立刻前往凱文．曼費德的家，或者是透過他的兄長、姪子口中ˇ得知更多細節，而是遵循辦案程序，前往第四名死者——琳達．史密斯家中。

「我認為會挑選上她絕非偶然。」霍頓在用鑰匙轉動琳達家門鎖時表示。

「根據她鄰居與家人言論，琳達並不喜歡仿生人，即便平常生活沒特別表現出來，但她經常會在跟某個仿生人錯身而過時，立刻轉過身朝對方後腦勺瞪一眼，那神情就像是想把仿生人的頭扭斷。」比爾在描述時身軀顫抖一下，他想像著一名年輕女孩，擺出想把仿生人掐死樣貌，無論從什麼角度來看，這都過於駭人。

「我透過死者資訊，查到史密斯小姐曾經的職位就是被仿生人取代，想必這就是她厭惡源頭。」奈斯的LED平靜轉動，描述著自己查詢到的訊息。

「也許這股恨意，促成她想加入交流社團，還有死法不是單純被刀刺中心臟，一刀斃命主因。」漢克至今仍舊感到驚悚，一名女性的臉部被刀割到幾乎無法辨認原本模樣，胸膛佈滿鮮紅傷痕，奈斯算出琳達是因為流血過多才死去，斷氣前被刀傷害整整一小時之久，她身上有上百處刀傷，顯然兇手在攻擊時都經過細心計算，避免琳達太早死亡，漢克有種感覺，似乎兇手跟死者絕非首次見面，但在得知更進一步消息前，他不敢貿然下定論。

在門緩緩推開後，立刻有股非常強烈的香氣撲鼻而來。

「咳！咳！」在場只有霍頓一人用手摀住嘴，試圖藉由咳嗽消除不適，比爾隨即用手輕拍搭檔背脊，嘗試消除對方苦楚。

奈斯則是把屋子的窗外打開，讓強烈氣息未能消除些許。

「這是什麼怪味？」漢克皺眉問著。

「一種用來驅除Beta用的薰香。」奈斯隨即回答，他循著味道，迅速在客廳桌子下方找到一個點燃一些時間的錐形薰香罐，仿生人俐落地把罐子弄熄，並繼續解釋：「這在某些只允許Alpha或Omega出入的場合都能見到，罐子會被放在門口，一旦有Beta產生不適感，馬上就被警衛發現後驅逐。」

「但這棟房子的屋主正是一名Beta，」漢克感覺突兀，他說著：「有誰會特地在家中點燃會讓自己難受的氣味？」

此時，霍頓情況已經因為氣味消散，感覺舒服多了，他稍微伸展有些疼痛的手臂，漫步到奈斯手裡拿的薰香罐面前。

「這東西不可能連續燒很久，一個頂多燃燒半小時左右，在那以後就會自動熄滅。」他嚴肅指出。

「也就是說兇手來過？」比爾猜測。

「或許我們沒必要把點燃薰香的人鎖定在兇手，搞不好是其他人。」漢克試圖想出其他推論，他一轉頭，就隨即發現搭檔舉止有些怪，奈斯似乎被某樣東西吸引，眼神持續朝某地方探去，他不禁用手輕觸對方肩膀。

「奈斯？」

仿生人沒有反應這聲呼喚，而是伸手指向房間角落處。

「那邊有裝隱藏式監視器。」

「監視器！」霍頓大喊：「還能正常使用嗎？」

警用仿生人安靜點頭，在還沒得到更深入的指示前，LED就開始轉動，把關鍵訊息導入系統內，不到一分鐘就得到解答。

「我已經知道跑來這邊點薰香的人是誰了。」

當三名人類同時望著奈斯，他立即把手掌往上，讓其他人看清那名不請自來的「訪客」照片。

「但他不是……老天呀……」比爾無法做出太多形容。

漢克則是整個人傻住。

「狗娘養的垃圾！」霍頓大聲咒罵後，就轉身離開屋子，得知對方打算前往何處的比爾，馬上跟隨上去。

奈斯在結束投影，把臂膀放下時轉頭詢問搭檔 ：「我們要跟上去嗎？」

「不用，」漢克搖頭並說：「我認為他們自有辦法，現在就繼續在這邊找尋答案吧，也許真能讓我們發現什麼。」

奈斯咧嘴一笑，開始在房子裡四處走動，他喜歡這樣，打從成為漢克搭檔起，他就非常享受與對方辦案的時光。

* * *

計程車音響播著比爾切換過去的抒情樂，霍頓把掌心貼著膝蓋，低頭死定凝視雙腿，早在他們上車以前，年輕探員就保持沉默，原本緊握的拳頭，在比爾小跑步抵達他身邊，與搭檔等待自動計程車開到站牌期間就逐漸鬆開，此時，他也沒有透過言語，表達此刻心情，直到數分鐘後，比爾才打破沉寂。

「你真的想要跑過去揍人？」

霍頓安靜搖頭，嘴唇微微抽動，在別過頭，撞見比爾朝他露出的關懷神情後，才真正開口說話。

「我不知道，坦白講，在看見監視畫面的瞬間內心非常火大，但現在似乎好轉了。」

比爾沒有沿著這話題繼續延伸，反倒談起另一件事，那是過去霍頓未曾聽聞的真相。

「有次你差點就要被謝波德炒魷魚。」年長探員的口吻相當嚴肅，霍頓清楚對方在描述事實。

「什麼時候？」他反射性地問道。

比爾聳聳肩，衝著搭檔挑眉，反問：「你說呢？」

「噢……好的，我知道了。」鮮豔紅暈立刻浮現至霍頓雙頰，他沒必要繼續細探，打從進入FBI幾年來，也就只有一次讓主管朝他破口大罵，為了舒緩羞愧，他隨即說：「比爾，你是不是沒答應？」

「顯而易見，否則現在你早就離職，只能去當一名快遞員之類的，」這句話促使霍頓嘴唇翹起，留意搭檔情緒好轉後，比爾才說明數個月前的情形：「謝波德在你被強制停職的一星期裡，詢問我要不要考慮把搭檔換成仿生人。」

「仿生人？」一時之間，霍頓絲毫不清楚自己該用什麼反應來面對，就現實面來講，他並不想失業，而心理情緒，卻是覺得仿生人也不是故意要取代他，經歷這陣子的案件，他已經無法怨恨從未刻意傷害過人類的仿生人。

在望著搭檔擺出一副詫異神情之際，比爾才解釋婉拒理由。

「我向謝波德表示，你具備仿生人身上沒有的特質。」

「那是什麼意思。」霍頓徹底被搞糊塗。

比爾忽然移動腦袋，讓自己湊近霍頓，直視搭檔的翠綠眼眸。

「默契，」年長者平靜呢喃：「我無法與仿生人擁有絕佳默契。」

霍頓開始暈頭轉向，顯然對於比爾來說，他們彼此的關係不能用普通搭檔來說明。

「我並不是那麼好的人，」他撇開頭，開始坦言：「當你碰見家庭危機，必須經常四處奔走，同時處理工作與家庭時，我卻很晚才願意替你著想。」

「是我的錯，倘若早點告訴你布萊恩面臨的情況，勢必能用更輕鬆的態度坐下來談。」比爾眨眨眼，想起幾乎每天都在搭乘飛機，往返兩地的艱辛處境。

「你直接用『勢必』來形容，也就是非常篤定我能理解你常失神，漏掉重要訊息理由。」霍頓替搭檔的自信感到不可思議。

比爾堅定點頭。

「關於這點，我幾乎能100%說正是如此。」就連語氣，比爾也充分傳達出堅毅。

「坦區探員，你難道就不怕自己搭檔真的冷血、沒有一絲同理心，宛如還沒覺醒，滿腦子都是任務的仿生人嗎？」他半開玩笑地探詢。

沒想到，這說詞讓比爾伸手推動霍頓臉頰，導致年輕探員的視線朝另一側推動，再度對上比爾眼睛，此刻，他瞧見年長者的藍綠色眼底沒有任何喜悅，僅有嚴肅與認真。

「如果是你，我始終能相信。」

即便只是簡單說詞，仍舊在霍頓心靈激發波浪，他睜大眼睛，仔細注視面前的男人，比爾並未散發信息素，他卻有種感覺，似乎對方光是話語，就能飽含他相當喜愛的煙硝味，帶領自己離開恐懼、遲疑，除了安心感，他清楚自己還感受到什麼，那是打從他們3年前在科學行為部門相遇起，就開始種植於霍頓內心的情愫，他稍微閉上眼睛，試圖要整理出能夠回應的字句。

霍頓確實不是仿生人，但區區五秒就足以打定主意，知曉要如何應對。

「你為什麼要跟上來？」他想找個洞把自己埋進去，但當睜開眼皮，就對上比爾的燦笑時，似乎覺得這句話似乎不差。

「我想親眼目睹自己搭檔試圖揍人的模樣。」

霍頓感到雙頰發燙，他永遠不會忘記自己初次跟比爾辦案時嘗試揮拳打犯人的場面，直接被對方拉住臂膀，以「區區一個Beta也想打我。」嘲諷就算了，還被之後趕來的比爾用強烈信息素將犯人震攝住，鬧劇才終於落幕，即便之後比爾不斷安慰搭檔，但霍頓還是耿耿於懷。

「你得失望了，我並不打算以暴制暴。」霍頓淡淡說道。

比爾的笑容沒有因而消失，反倒更加明亮。

「至少我讓你知道剛才那件事。」

霍頓猜想，比爾是為了對搭檔講述他差點被仿生人取代的情況，才會主動搭上計程車，而非表面上的想看搞笑畫面。

* * *

漢克對於呈現在房內的景象見怪不怪，他處理過不少為了成為作家忙於寫作，卻不幸殞命的案件，也遭遇過一名作家被病態粉絲直接用槍殺死的慘案，那些人的房間共通點就是一團亂，幾乎能放置物品的位置不是被平板就是手寫稿塞滿，此時此刻，他再度碰見類似情景，在彎腰隨意撈起一台螢幕上閃著《Beta在社會上的定位》平板同時，他的仿生搭檔則是往更內部走，靠近仍舊開啟的電腦前，褪除皮膚層，試圖要讀取內部資料。

「你確定要直接讀資料？」漢克把視線從平板移開，疑惑地望著搭擋。

奈斯安靜回答：「這是最快得知琳達電腦檔案的途徑。」

「但她終究是個憎恨仿生人的女子，」漢克把平板隨手放在床鋪上，往前跨越地板的雜物，來到奈斯右側，並繼續解釋：「正因為恨，我不認為電腦裡的內容你能全盤接受，除此之外，倘若她在電腦植入以防萬一的電腦病毒，會導致身體受傷。」

奈斯的LED快速轉動，嘴角微微勾起。

「我是全世界最新型的仿生人，不會被病毒弄傷。」

漢克稍微把腦袋撇開，壓低聲音回絕：「但我不同意搭檔貿然行動。」

藍眼仿生人沒有強迫漢克把腦袋轉向他，而是雙眼盯著發出淡淡白光的螢幕，開口詢問：「那我該怎麼查資料？」

「直接在電腦桌面上亂點，或是用虛擬鍵盤駭入電腦之類的，我並不是技術組，但那群人每都是這樣，在我眼花撩亂，搞不清他們做了些什麼前，就高舉雙臂，說成功拿到加密文件。」漢克嘗試回憶仿生人還沒出現前，自己與技術部門前往電腦公司查案的情形，雖說他認為當時的自己除了在犯人從窩藏處試圖逃跑時，可以拔足追趕對方外，簡直就只有當人形立牌的份，但在這當下，也只得把透過電腦搜尋訊息的任務，全數交由搭檔負責。

「這樣會多花超過二倍的時間——」奈斯不屈不撓，企圖要說服漢克答應，但他尚未講完，DPD副隊長就用力轉頭凝視搭檔，沒好氣地插嘴。

「休想！」這句話又引發仿生人LED轉動一回，即便在他們處理異常仿生人案件期間，漢克就習慣對方必須透過額角那顆LED，才能傳達目前情緒，只是望著在黃紅之間飄盪的燈環，他還是有些不快。

「我相信你的能力。」話音剛落，奈斯的LED就朝著有些藍色的地方轉，甚至有非常輕微的光暈，浮現在仿生人臉頰兩側，不過下一秒，就有瞬間的黃遮蓋住整個燈環，奈斯還輕眨灰藍雙眸，這是他收到訊息的標準動作。

「不能再繼續浪費時間了。」奈斯有些急忙地說道。

「那就快點開始！」漢克不禁大吼，但在內心，卻為對方感到喜悅。

雖然情況很緊急，但奈斯還真的開始用沒有褪除皮膚層的手在螢幕上輕觸，他在螢幕上喚出一些視窗，並讓手指溜過虛擬鍵盤，大量視窗在短時間內被奈斯開啟後關閉，漢克甚至無法看清資料夾名稱跟對方撰寫的文字，就發現奈斯已經結束搜尋，當仿生人轉個身，給予漢克能湊近電腦看清上頭畫面的位置時，老警探才瞪大雙眼，直直注視奈斯找出來的線索。

那是一篇文章，一篇名為《如何殺死仿生人》的網路文章。

「她是作者嗎？」漢克詫異到幾乎說不出話來，但依舊在數秒後找回語言能力。

「不，她只是在網路上看見並將文章複製到電腦內，除了這篇文章，她還經常用瀏覽器找『仿生人的弱點』、『仿生人歷史』、『仿生人被創造理由』，加入不少反仿生人網路社團，也有在相關論壇註冊帳號，她非常符合社會上厭惡仿生人的普通平民特質。」要不是奈斯LED在頻繁轉動，光憑聲音會認為他能沉穩講述這段話。

漢克沒有繼續煩憂，他連忙追問：「這些行為是在她失業以後才開始的嗎？」

「完全不是，」奈斯搖搖頭，繼續說明：「早在模控生命販售第一批仿生人後，她就開始在社群網站上發表不少反對仿生人的言論。」

「之後她的工作還被取代，加上Beta身分導致的不平等待遇，這些都讓怨恨不斷攀升。」漢克壓低聲音，在最後詢問：「她是否有親自寫過反仿生人文章？」

奈斯用手輕壓鍵盤，在打開其中一份文件時回答：「就是這份，不過她還沒完成。」

文章名為《論Beta與仿生人的關係》，雖然看起來似乎很客觀，漢克卻能從字裡行間發現琳達認為仿生人搶走太多本該屬於Beta的一切，在觀看文章同時，奈斯在旁邊補充。

「她曾經把文章投稿給《Beta俱樂部》。」

漢克猛然把頭轉向搭檔，直接傳達出疑惑：「有被刊登出來嗎？」

「僅有一次。」奈斯立即回答。

漢克的嘴角大幅勾起，關於接下來該從什麼地方搜查下去，他已經有了明確答案。


	9. Chapter 9

霍頓認為自己抵達現場速度已經夠快，但還是慢了一步，剛抵達不久前剛見面過的社團教室前，他就知道情況很糟，不僅門是大幅敞開，教室內部還被人亂翻，東西直接被甩至地面，更重要的是，他打算找尋的對象——李奧竟然憑空消失，霍頓還沒真正反應過來，就聽見教室左側傳來嘈雜聲音，一轉身，就發現有個仿生人謹慎地推開障礙物，往自己這邊走來，那名仿生人長相幾乎跟奈斯相同。

「奈斯？」他下意識詢問，隨後才發現眼前的仿生人眼睛並非灰藍，而是呈現純粹的琥珀色。

「我不是他，」那名仿生人搖頭並解釋：「請叫我康納。」

FBI探員正要開口，比他晚到的比爾才抵達教室邊，年長探員走了過來，嘴裡喃喃呼喊。

「他失蹤了。」

康納別過頭，望著比爾。

「看來你們是過來找曼費德先生的。」憑藉這句話，霍頓明瞭雙方有同樣目的。

「你知道他在哪邊嗎？我們要詢問他一些東西。」年輕探問詢問。

康納搖晃腦袋，神情有些沮喪：「很遺憾， **我們** 十分鐘前過來時，他就失蹤了。」

「我們？」比爾重複這名字，轉動腦袋，嘗試找尋其他人，他運氣很好，康納剛說完，就有兩個男人從房間後方被單獨隔開的空間走出來，模樣相當嚴肅，其中一名擁有深褐色短髮的男人，穿著SWAT制服，至於另一名，雖然沒看過幾次，FBI搭檔卻立刻認出對方身份。

「李德警探？」他們異口同聲地大喊，被呼喚的男人立即抬起頭，朝他們這邊看過來，神情隨即由嚴肅變成訝異。

「你們不是跟安德森合作辦案的FBI？」他身旁的SWAT成員因為這句話，跟著把視線投向霍頓跟比爾，雖然沒直接說話，但他卻從神色充分體現意外情緒。

「我們確實是為了辦案才會來這邊，那麼你們的出現，又有何原因？」比爾的沉穩口氣，直接讓話題轉移到正經議題上，在康納開口前，那名SWAT成員率先開口。

「我之前聽蓋文提過你們，」他扭頭望著身旁的警探，後者把腦袋別過去，企圖掩蓋害羞，男子笑著繼續說話：「我在SWAT裡擔任隊長，你們可以稱呼我為艾倫。」

看著他伸出來的手，霍頓立即接受，他們咧嘴一笑，輕微搖晃手臂，就在這時，FBI探員發現到某個事實，他望著眼前的男人，在彼此手指分開剎那，腦中已經把一個事實牢記在腦海深處。

**他是一名Beta。**

霍頓並不清楚SWAT內部規定如何，但在FBI即便沒白紙黑字說明，眾人卻早有共識，能夠帶領一個團隊、部門的僅有Alpha，其他兩種性別的成員絲毫不用妄想，就算是比他們晚加入的菜鳥成員，也極有可能因為Alpha身分，更早晉升上去，FBI內部簡直傳統到霍頓不時會有些反胃。

在艾倫轉身與康納竊竊私語，討論事情當下，霍頓瞄到站在不遠處的蓋文，把手握成拳頭狀，眼睛瞇起，死命朝其他兩人方向望去，在霍頓這個旁觀者來看，輕易就能探查出這三人關係相當複雜，絕非自己能從中介入。幸好，談話沒有進行很久，沒多久康納的LED就轉動半圈，轉身面對FBI探員。

「我想他應該沒事。」他平靜表示。

「怎麼說？」霍頓提出疑惑。

艾倫把雙臂抱在胸前，漫步到他們身邊。

「我發現李奧的個人櫃子沒有被翻過，正因為這樣，表明他主動離開的機率偏高。」

「你似乎對曼費德先生很了解。」比爾評論道。

「因為就是那傢伙自己推薦艾倫加入社團的。」蓋文在此時插嘴，他快步走到SWAT隊長身旁，把手搭在對方肩膀，霍頓見狀隨即皺眉，他推斷這名警探是為了找機會觸碰對方身體才這樣做，不僅是他，連康納的LED也在轉動，身軀稍微往艾倫挪動，想把蓋文擠掉，後者扭頭瞪了對方一眼，在他們爭鋒相對期間，霍頓聞到一絲從他們身上散發，快要察覺不出來的信息素。

**兩名Alpha爭奪一名Beta？**

他沒想到自己有機會親身遭遇這種普遍上只能在戲劇碰見的情況，比爾一見苗頭不對，就趕緊拉住艾倫手臂，把對方帶往房間另一側，霍頓也悄悄跟上去，順利被抽離火爆場面的SWAT隊長鬆口氣，咧嘴一笑，望著用藍綠色眼眸凝視他的年長Alpha。

「你顯然跟他有不少交集。」比爾安靜指出。

「不，情況絕非你想像那樣，」艾倫搖頭解釋：「一切都是為了查案。」

「你們打算自己偷調查這起案件？」霍頓跟著詢問。

「由於涉及到仿生人，所以有部分還在底特律工作的仿生人格外緊張，就連康納也有受到影響，案子裡被找上的目標恰巧都是Beta，又與之前我拿到的雜誌有關，於是那兩個傢伙，」說到這邊，他把腦袋別開，轉向已經停止紛爭，雙雙把視線朝他們望過來，卻沒有邁開腳步的Alpha們，艾倫勾起嘴角，把目光回到FBI探員身上並說：「就要我假裝有意願加入，結果李奧是那名與我見面，並替《Beta俱樂部》做解說的人，還帶我來這邊參觀一次，並表示大多數時間他都會在教室內，若他離開了，又無法用電話連繫上，只要櫃子沒被動過就表示安然無恙。」

「顯然他早就有心理準備，得知有朝一日，自己可能被盯上後不幸身亡。」比爾悄聲做出結論。

伴隨著另一側的腳步聲，霍頓聽見蓋文對此做出自身解讀。

「我認為光是這樣還是有些風險，在確保曼費德真的沒事，以及你偵辦這起案子不會有事前，我不會離開。」話音剛落，他就用手搭住艾倫右肩，而康納也小跑步過來，迅速觸碰SWAT隊長左肩，琥珀色眼睛望著棕髮男人。

「李德警探，我勸你別花太多時間在工作以外上的事情上，身為艾倫搭檔，這件事我自己就能跟他處理。」

「要你管！」蓋文大聲怒吼，他們就這樣凝視彼此不放，若非艾倫用手勢把他們的臂膀推開，作勢要單獨往外走，兩人勢必能瞪到其中一方失去力氣。

看著試圖追趕漸行漸遠的男人，霍頓緩緩呢喃。

「他很幸福。」

「也許你不用花時間去羨慕他人。」比爾平靜回應。

霍頓猛然把腦袋轉向搭檔，一股壇木香，在毫無預警下鑽入鼻子，疲憊感也洶湧而至。

* * *

要不是奈斯提醒，否則漢克也沒料到自己累成這樣，剛推開門，他就打起巨大呵欠，相撲緩緩走到主人身邊，但他卻沒有多餘力氣彎腰輕撫大狗腦袋。

「相撲得出去散步。」奈斯安靜表示。

漢克扭頭望著搭檔回答：「我不認為目前的自己還有多餘體力帶狗外出。」縱然相撲是個乖巧，通常沒多久就能找到恰當地點撒尿的大狗，但一天下來累積的勞累，導致漢克沒有任何力氣再度外出，沒想到，眼前的仿生人逕自做出反應。

「我可以帶他去，」奈斯低頭凝視在他身邊繞圈子的聖伯納，咧嘴說道：「漢克，你可以到房間安心補眠，我會代替你遛狗，並餵他吃飼料。」

中年警探沉默地打量仿生人，數分鐘後，才坦言：「我還以為你不會想這樣做。」過去雖然他們會一起外出遛狗，但向來是由漢克牽著大狗，兩人在路上走動，不時閒聊，或是漢克單獨外出，奈斯不曾獨自與相撲出門過。

「只是因為你不曾詢問過罷了。」奈斯稍微蹲低，輕撫起聖伯納的蓬鬆腦袋，仰起頭對上漢克的水藍色眼眸，輕柔徵詢意見：「我能否這樣做？」

「你完全不需要問，」漢克微微一笑，安靜回應：「身為我的搭檔、室友、一名 **自由人** ，你隨時可以在想要時拿著牽繩，隨意帶相撲出去散步。」

一如他提及過無數次的，從始至終，他都把奈斯視為人類，眼前的仿生人一聽見他用「自由人」形容搭檔，LED便轉動半圈，眼眶表層有些迷濛，似乎是沾染到人工眼淚。

「非常謝謝。」

漢克撇開頭，伸手撈起固定放在電視旁的牽繩，遞給藍眼仿生人：「與其說這個，還不如快點帶相撲外出，我認為繼續拖，就得清潔被他亂尿的地板。」

奈斯連忙接過繩子，引導相撲與他往外走，直到大門關閉，漢克才讓疲乏徹底覆蓋全身，他甚至沒辦法先吃東西，填飽將近一天沒用餐，已經開始鼓譟的肚子，就轉身踏入房間，讓身軀投入床鋪上。

「漢克．安德森，你他媽的簡直沒藥救。」他壓低聲音自嘲著。

此時此刻，他只能想到奈斯，兩人在異常仿生人事件的合作，逐漸培養的默契，打從奈斯打破指令牆後，就搬來與他住，他們之間從那時起，就開始有了不同於普通搭檔的情誼。而在近幾星期的仿生人殺人案中(媒體用Beta之死來稱呼)，更促使他們有充分理由隨時黏在一起，雖說還是把注意力仔細放在案件上，漢克卻隱約察覺，自己把視線放在搭檔身上的時間快速攀升，這不認為這會跟奈斯的性別有關，仿生Omega確實能吸引人類Alpha，漢克卻心知肚明，這份吸引來自於其他部分，他深知原因，DPD副隊長緩緩閉上雙眼，在即將墜入夢境前一秒，腦海浮現背後因素。

**愛戀。**

* * *

霍頓緩緩把腦袋仰起，注視躺在另一張床舖上，尚未醒來的比爾，他沒有喝酒，卻還是花了點時間才想起離開社團教室後的大概情形。

他撈起手機，先是注意畫面停留在電話簿，裡頭已經增加艾倫的電話，然後才是目前時間。

**10：23**

這時間不算遲到，他跟比爾追究是屬於支援定位，只要別徹底失去聯絡，傑弗瑞都能睜隻眼閉隻眼，但這還是首次霍頓睡到超過早晨10點，他用手輕撫因為睡太多導致發疼的腦袋，起身走到比爾床邊，想要喚醒搭檔，但還沒開口，後者就睜開藍綠色眼睛，打量年輕探員。

「我睡過頭了？」比爾發問。

霍頓輕晃被他拿在手裡的手機表示：「現在已經快中午。」按照比爾習慣11點左右就吃午餐習慣，霍頓並未講錯。

年長探員立即用手撐住床鋪，試圖起身，看他才剛套上拖鞋，霍頓就先開口。

「你是怎麼把我帶回來的？」

比爾先是愣住，然後扭頭望著搭檔。

「難道說你完全不記得？」他稍微皺眉，顯然霍頓的記憶不慎出現缺失：「我與你離開韋恩州立大學後就直接回來，然後上床休息。」

「但是，」霍頓表示：「我忘記自己是怎麼 **躺到** 對面那張床舖上的。」

從小到大，霍頓都沒有失憶情況，他向來能確實掌握發生在自己身上的大小事，但這回卻是無論如何都沒辦法把坐上計程車並回到旅館的過程攤開觀看，只見至今還坐在床沿的年長Alpha雙頰浮現特別清楚的紅暈，過了幾秒，才低聲輕吟。

「是我把睏倦到靠著椅背睡著的你親自抱到床上去。」

「親自……」滾燙的溫度，在此時急速攀爬過霍頓的臉，他想像著平日總是走在他身側，不時用手將他護在身後的高大男人，忽然展現柔情一面，在嘗試不造成騷動情況下，把他抱入房內情況，面對這事實，他的回答卻讓人啼笑皆非：「我會重嗎？」

這促使比爾的嘴角大幅勾起，形成燦笑。

「你竟然只在意這點，當然不，霍頓，我反倒覺得你應該多吃點，」比爾順勢拿起西裝外套，站了起來並提議：「說到吃，我們先去刷牙洗臉，然後飽餐一頓，晚點再去找漢克他們。」

霍頓的羞愧快速消失，用小跑步跟上已經朝門口方向走去的比爾，看著搭檔的高大身影，他察覺自己實際上非常想明白睡著時的情形，明瞭當比爾把他抱在懷裡時，究竟有什麼想法。

但最終，他還是保持安靜了，話語就這樣被硬生生吞回肚內，成為未知數。

* * *

「蓋文？我不記得有邀請你來。」漢克發現自己同事出現在他與霍頓等人約好的餐廳時，感到格外詫異。

「我也不想，還不是因為那個FBI探員……」蓋文沒好氣地表示。

「福特探員？」與漢克一起前來的奈斯詢問。

「呃，大概吧，我其實不知道名字，總之是滿頭白髮的那位老頭。」才剛講完，他口中的「老頭」就已經抵達座位邊。

「我也才47歲。」比爾輕微皺眉，試圖糾正棕髮警探的說法。

蓋文的腦袋轉過去，嘴唇抽動，無聲說出一段話，奈斯藉由唇語，得知對方說的是「最好是」，出於禮儀，他並未表明，在眾人就定位，把餐點好後就快速進入正題。

「我們打算去《Beta俱樂部》的出版社調查。」漢克直接表示。

「昨天我跟比爾前往社團教室時曼費德已經失蹤，我認為這跟案子本身有關。」霍頓說出推論。

「但為什麼你們說要去出版社？」比爾順著漢克建議試圖探詢，奈斯則是協助搭檔解釋。

「琳達．史密斯曾經投稿給《Beta俱樂部》，芭芭拉．摩根女士是他們旗下的簽約作家，雖然還沒獲得喬治．休斯、約翰．諾亞跟妮姬．洛蓮投過稿的證據，但已經連結兩個被害者與下一個目標跟出版社關係，我們能夠——」一封郵件在這當下，被傳送至奈斯的系統，他的LED瞬間轉黃，眼睛眨了三次，當漢克用手輕觸搭檔表達憂慮時，他隨即閱讀訊息，說明被干擾的原因。

「就在十秒鐘前，摩根女士被兇手殺死了。」

漢克雙眼猛然睜大，嘗試組織能夠回應的文字，但卻有人率先用敲打聲回擊，隨著清脆、有東西摔破的聲響，他緩緩把腦袋別看，望著把玻璃杯弄破在地板上的蓋文。

「艾倫有危險！」看著同事的焦躁模樣，漢克清楚對方必然隱瞞著某件與案子有重大關聯的證據。


	10. Chapter 10

「那是什麼意思？」比爾安靜詢問。

「艾倫除了被邀請加入交流社團外，還收到一份合約，那是請他發表身為Beta，如何破除SWAT裡老傢伙們的觀念，順利成為隊長的心路歷程，目前他已經把自己寫好並拍攝的照片透過郵件傳給出版社，內容預定會在下一期刊出。」蓋文解釋。

「下一期會在什麼時候出版？」霍頓表示疑惑。

「明天，但經過這些時間的推想，我、艾倫和康納認為也許兇手並非會在真正出刊後才能找到目標。」蓋文壓低聲音訴說。

奈斯立即理出背後意思，他衝著警探表示：「里德警探，難道是因為出版社的雜誌由仿生人配送關係？」

「不僅僅是配送，」蓋文糾正：「為了投稿，艾倫親自去出版社看過內部環境，他說從上到下，沒有任何員工是人類。」

「一間完全有仿生人組成的公司……」漢克覺得諷刺，交流社團明訂不收仿生人，但他們自己出的書卻交由無須擔心體力與精神問題的仿生人處理，此時，他有了一個想法：「會不會是內部有員工不滿薪水，才決定殺雞儆猴，透過攻擊雜誌文章作者達成抗議目的嗎？」

「這是其中一個可能性，不過終究只是臆測。」蓋文指出。

這時，奈斯才發現自己收到的信件中，還包含一則留言，期內容讓他LED轉個不停。

「先等一下。」在他的聲音中，眾人停止攀談，雙雙把目光放到他身上，漢克更是緊盯搭檔不放，奈斯隨即閉上雙眼，開始撥放夾雜在郵件內的錄音檔。

這並非是影片，不過光聽背景音樂，四名人累就知曉芭芭拉身處在橋樑與陸地的交界處，原本只是一片沉寂，僅有強風跟雨水拍打過大使橋的聲響，直到銳利的緊急煞車聲，才替這場災難揭開序幕。

**「原來是你！」** 芭芭拉的語氣沒有任何詫異，顯然早有心理準備。

奉命(或者自願)來奪取她性命的殺手不發一語，眾人僅能聽見清晰腳步聲，與抬起臂膀，帶動瞄準芭芭拉身軀的清脆槍枝噪音。

**「別這樣，至少讓我知道自己被殺的理由。」** 她早就準備好把這段過程下來，現在開口並非是找尋出路，純粹是讓警探與探員們能有一絲破案契機。

那名兇手還是格外安靜，指頭放置於板機上，準備將眼前的女子當場殺死。

**「這一切都是出自於你個人意願？完全沒有受到指示？」** 她連續拋出二個疑惑，隨著逐漸靠近她的腳步聲，兇手終於說出至今出現在芭芭拉眼前的第一個台詞。

**「不。」** 他的聲音相當冷漠，聽起來不像透過變聲器才有的嗓音，但在場沒人知曉兇手是回答前後哪個問題。

**「這樣不夠明確——」** 芭芭拉顯然還想拖延下去，只是還沒真正講完，他們就聽見響亮的扣扳機聲音，與子彈劃破人類皮膚的尖銳雜音，芭芭拉甚至沒有輕哼一聲，就直接倒向地面，此時，兇手才講述第二句言論。

**「小姐，請安靜。」** 兇手口吻保持一貫冷靜，從聲音判斷顯然為男性，而他的口吻，始終維持在過度平淡，彷彿一名尚未覺醒的仿生人。

在奈斯結束撥放錄音檔，眼神從失焦恢復為明亮的灰藍時，漢克才開口探詢。

「你能憑藉這二句話，判斷他是誰嗎？」

早就掃描過大量訊息的奈斯，隨即做出回應：「可以得知型號。」

「他是什麼型號？」霍頓連忙詢問。

「JB300。」當說出口的瞬間，漢克回到自己與搭檔調查電視台當天，奈斯的脈搏調節器被拔出，險些停機的緊張時刻，他凝視仿生人轉黃的燈環，在心底默默發誓著。

**「我不會讓這情形再度上演。」**

他說不清是因為純粹搭檔職責，還是不久前察覺到悄悄萌芽的戀情，當他結束思考，剛好點的餐點被端上桌，這促使他有理由拿起刀叉，藉由吃午餐轉移煩憂，奈斯則是旁邊將這一刻記錄下來。

* * *

「我們到了。」雖然嘴上這樣講，但負責開車的漢克卻沒有立刻下車，坐在後座的蓋文視線瘋狂盯著手機，除了指路外，他全程幾乎都試圖聯繫正在SWAT工作的艾倫，此時他們已經抵達目的地，卻仍舊沒能改變無法跟那名男子講到話的事實，坐在前座的奈斯不禁插話。

「RK800會待在他身邊嗎？」

蓋文連頭都沒抬，直接做出回應：「廢話，那小子就是個跟屁蟲，整天想操艾倫的屁股。」

霍頓稍微皺眉，雖說他知道這三人的關係複雜，卻沒料到眼前警探就這樣直接把嫉妒表露無遺，旁邊的比爾搖搖頭，卻沒多說什麼，漢克似乎想發表意見，卻選擇傾聽，只有奈斯從方才話題談論下去。

「我可以直接跟RK800取得聯繫，得知目前狀況。」奈斯說明。

「完全不用！」蓋文口氣非常惡劣：「即便你跟他講到話，他也不一定會如實回答。」

「你們關係似乎很差。」比爾提出個人看法。

蓋文扭頭望著中年探員說道：「我是跟康納處不來，但為了維持這層關係，只能盡可能在艾倫面前和平共處。」

和平的三人行並非罕見，比爾雖然沒經歷過這類體驗，但多半能理解為了某些原因，只能忍痛與經常與自己發生爭執的人共處一室情況，他想起自己的前妻南茜，若不是兒子出問題，他們可能還會勉強維持搖搖欲墜的婚姻。

「我認為你可以採用其他方式，」他建議：「像是直接傳訊息，如果他介意伴侶，必然會在忙完以後打回來。」

蓋文抽抽鼻子，目光在比爾跟手機螢幕上來回轉動，最終指頭快速觸及螢幕上的小鍵盤，敲打出簡單文字，輕眨一次眼睛，按下箭頭狀，代表「傳送」的按鈕。

「如果被康納刻意攔截或強制刪除，回去以後我會把他大卸八塊。」即便嘴裡這樣講，蓋文相當清楚，屆時真的發生這件事，只要艾倫開口，他跟康納就會停戰。

漢克相當滿意同事的表示，他咧嘴一笑，把車鑰匙從匙孔拔起，伸手推開車門。

「好了，別繼續做無謂的抵抗，我們出發。」隨著呼喊，其他三名人類與在場唯一的仿生人，跟著推動車門，走向出版社的門。

按下電鈴幾秒，就有人替他們開啟緊閉的鐵門，雖說沒有看見開門對象，但漢克還是吞嚥緊張，不自覺地用手觸摸槍套，配槍就安穩放在裡頭，但他祈禱稍後別出現真的需要掏槍情況，隨後才邁開腳步，踏入建築物內部。

* * *

漢克最先留意到櫃檯，那是一名身穿OL套裝的女性仿生人，有趣的是，不同於人類會安排在店家做為門面的員工，這名坐在櫃台後方忙碌的仿生人是Alpha，沒他們開口就逕自站起身，朝他們表示。

「老闆就在辦公室裡面，你們不用特別敲門，直接進去就好。」

漢克在詫異中點點頭，雖說不知道那名老闆等待這刻多久，但沒有浪費任何一秒，馬上沿著走廊，抵達最後那間掛有「老闆室」的門邊。

他沒有立刻進去，而是轉頭面對其他人，壓低聲音提醒。

「確保自己有拿好槍了嗎？」

奈斯優先回應：「當然。」

霍頓跟比爾同時點頭。

蓋文則是伸手輕拍槍袋，讓漢克聽見清脆聲響。

他們先是朝彼此點頭，隨後才由漢克握住門把，打開原本緊閉的門。

「我等你們很久了！」漢克曾經在某處聽見那嗓音，當他抬起頭，眼睛猛然睜大，跟在他旁邊的奈斯LED在這實徹底變成艷紅，DPD副隊長隨即把搭檔拉到身後，警戒地望著從位置上起身，試圖要走到他們面前，擁有一身黝黑皮膚的男性仿生人。

「你的型號是JB300。」這是他第二次見到同樣型號的仿生人，加上奈斯分析結果，讓他頓時懷疑起對方。

「雖然我很久以前就把制服脫了，但安德森副隊長，你沒講錯。」他攤攤手指出，此時，霍頓開口了，他挪動腳步，走到JB300面前。

「我該怎麼稱呼你。」

仿生人扭頭望著霍頓，露出一抹笑容並說：「福特探員，我喜歡有人類對我這樣問，請叫我法蘭克。」

霍頓沉穩點頭，開始提及疑惑：「好的，法蘭克，你是從什麼時候起就在等待我們，還有是怎樣得知我們身分的？」

法蘭克把身體往後退，一屁股坐在桌面上，緩緩說道：「其實並不是你們，而是在等待任何一個願意前來這間出版社調查的人類；至於身分，那更是再簡單不過的問題，外頭發生一連串仿生人殺死人類的案件，不少新聞把偵辦案子的員警，以及FBI探員名字刊登出來，在員工外出派送雜誌時就看見無數次，他們也會向我報告案子進度。」

「你說踏進出版社的人類……但《Beta俱樂部》不是本來就由凱文．曼費德一手創立？」比爾越聽越糊塗，忍不住講述問題點。

誰知道，當他提到凱文，法蘭克用把右手握成拳頭狀，用力往桌面砸去。

「我恨他，」這句話說不上響亮，卻隱瞞充分的怒意，在奈斯剛把這幕分析完成，即將做出報告前，黑皮膚仿生人就開始描述：「名義上，老頭子曼費德的確創立《Beta俱樂部》，這棟改建成出版社的房子也是屬於他，可是從頭到尾，我們只有透過電話跟郵件得知他對於雜誌要求，除了他本人，還有那老頭的姪子——李奧偶爾會代替他叔叔跟其中一個快遞員洽談，並拿走幾份固定收在交流社團內的《Beta俱樂部》。雖說他會給予薪水，如果按照你們人類理解，至少能這樣形容，他每個月會提供每位員工一箱釱，永遠都是請自己的管家開車送來，但那傢伙沒有主動現身過，直到現在，我仍舊憎恨那個讓我有新目標，卻沒有付出愛的男人。」

他說明的情況，促使漢克憶起過去接觸的異常仿生人案件，那些被過度傷害，所以才痛下毒手的仿生人即便釀下大禍，老警探還是無法說對方100%有錯，看著面前氣到渾身顫抖，差點站不穩的仿生人，他有些同情，在還沒反應過來前，就有話語從嘴唇溜出。

「你是不是想殺他？」對漢克本人角度而言，這言詞跟他平時舉止相當遙遠，雖然他不時會把髒話說口而出，可是把「殺人」脫口而出，畢竟不是一名員警該有的反應，空氣迅速凝結，直到片刻後，被指名的法蘭克舒展拳頭，瞇起眼凝視年長男人。

「身為DPD副隊長，你竟然問我這種事？」仿生人將雙臂抱在胸前，稍微歪頭，額角的LED轉動幾次，等待男子的答覆，即便漢克自己也很意外，他卻認為這大概是潛意識在作祟，至於回答，他已經有了答案。

「我只是按照自己的心。」他伸手比著心臟位置，法蘭克爆出一陣清脆笑聲，漢克舉止顯然讓他感到有趣，雖說仿生人沒有大笑到擠出人工淚水，卻還是用手輕揉眼眶，在收起微笑時再度凝視DPD副隊長。

「你說對了，但人類又何嘗不是呢，難道你就不曾想殺死過某個對自己造成重大傷害的人？」法蘭克很聰明，他把話題引導至想法層面，沒有直言自己的真正意念。

「我有！」當蓋文高喊時，漢克感到意外，他別過頭，打量鮮少與他談論工作外私事的同事，鮮豔紅色染上蓋文雙頰，但他卻鼓起勇氣繼續大喊：「整整15年，我都想著要怎麼折磨絲毫沒有把我當成親生兒子看待的母親，她讓我不用流浪在街頭、整天挨餓，卻也只是如此，成天往外跑的她並未花時間在照顧我，但是最後我沒有下手，當她因為我幼稚到與一群黑幫起衝突，差點送命而流下眼淚，我才明瞭雖然未曾提過，但她是愛我的。」

法蘭克的LED絲毫沒變動，馬上就做出結論：「聽起來像是隨便亂編的故事。」

「你可以直接搜尋，仿生人不是很擅長這點，倒是你，究竟在逃避什麼？任何一個有判斷能力的人都能你看出你想把自己上司宰了，根本沒必要偽裝，要是你認為他沒資格活在世上，就大膽離開出版社，拿刀把他給捅死啊！」隨著蓋文的呼喊，法蘭克的目光飄向棕髮警探。

「你們是不是懷疑我就是連續殺人案的嫌犯？」

比爾終於在此時有辦法插上話，他表示：「因為蓋文要你拿刀去殺人？」

「顯而易見，」法蘭克沒好氣地說著：「既然想指控我，就得拿出關鍵證據。」

奈斯從漢克身後繞過去，小心翼翼地走到法蘭克面前，褪除手部皮膚層，握住對方的手。

「不知道這段錄音，能否讓你坦承？」話音剛落，他就在系統裡與法蘭克交換數據，將芭芭拉死前最後聲音撥放出來，才剛結束傳遞訊息，法蘭克就迅速從數據空間抽離，返回現實用力推動奈斯身軀。

「那不是我！」

漢克伸手接住被推擠的搭檔，瞪著法蘭克瞧，沒想到，那名仿生人卻陷入恐慌，只能不斷重複意義不明的破碎字句。

「不是……我沒有殺她……摩根女士……摩根……為什麼是她……」

漢克本想走上前探詢，但懷裡的仿生人用扣住他的臂膀搖頭。

「法蘭克確實不是兇手，我們先去問其他人吧，現在必須給法蘭克一些時間消化訊息。」

DPD副隊長向來尊重搭檔，在對方建議下，眾人離開社長室，走向位於不遠處的編輯辦公室。


	11. Chapter 11

編輯凱西是個看起來相當和藹可親的Omega紅髮仿生人，他們一進去，仿生人就連忙把原本放在椅子上的雜誌拿走，簡單說出自己名字，招呼他們坐下來。

「我想你們應該渴了。」他從桌子旁邊的巨大紙箱內取出幾瓶水，還遞給奈斯一罐藍血，漢克剛把水拿在手裡就忍不住表示。

「我以為你們這邊不會有人類來。」

「這件事是社長說的吧，」隨著他的話語，其他人點頭回應，他嘆口氣，把視線瞥向目前已經關閉的房門，並解釋：「確實很久沒人類來過，我也只比社長晚過來這邊一個月，據他表示，除了負責把屋子裝潢成辦公室的建築師外，未曾有人類踏足這棟建築物。」

霍頓把水瓶放在手裡掂了掂，望著仿生編輯詢問：「那為什麼有能夠給人類喝的水，釱是唯一能進入仿生人體內後不會破壞系統的液體，我想不透這些水出現在此理由。」

仿生人立即回應：「這是為了以防萬一，放心，水會定期更換，不用擔心喝下去會拉肚子。」

雖然對方這樣提，但奈斯仍舊用系統進行掃描，透過眼神向搭檔傳達安全性，接著老警探才轉開瓶蓋，仰頭灌下一大口，除了因為放置太久導致水喝起來有些許塑膠味外，他認為沒事，其他人見狀，紛紛跟著打開水，試圖消除路途以及方才在社長室問話期間造成的煩躁感。

「你們覺得《Beta俱樂部》是怎樣的書籍？」一瞧見他們放鬆許多，紅髮編輯才安靜詢問，在場唯一的Beta眨眨眼，在幾秒後抽動嘴唇，吐露自己翻閱完雜誌後的看法。

「我認為跟市面上的商業雜誌沒太多差別，只是內容都關於Beta罷了。」

「真的？」紅髮仿生人顯然很詫異，他把腿整個抬高，直接倚靠在桌面上，笑著表示：「如果創辦人聽見你這樣說，肯定會大發雷霆。」

「這是為什麼？」比爾忍不住拋出問題。

仿生人撇頭望著年長探員，笑容在此時加深更多，並說明道：「畢竟《Beta俱樂部》最早創刊目的，是煽動、鼓勵、勸說年輕Beta們以暴力手段對抗社會，當時會被刊載的文章立場極為鮮明，是一本鷹派雜誌。」

「那為什麼會演變成現在我所看見的隱晦內容，雖說還是會傳達某種理念給Beta，卻沒有直接表明要他們動武。」霍頓不禁皺眉，視線瞄向放在椅子邊的當期《Beta俱樂部》。

仿生人瞇起眼睛，緊密凝視霍頓：「你 **確定** 沒有？」

「這話是什麼意思？」棕髮探員有些被搞糊塗，他的翠綠眼眸稍微睜大些，卻沒能讀懂編輯的意思。

「探員先生，你能肯定《Beta俱樂部》刊載出來的文章，並未把負面想法推向讀者內心嗎？」他把話語說更深入，不僅是霍頓，在場其他人也都在回想雜誌內容，嘗試找到疑點，此時，奈斯的LED轉為亮黃，緩慢說出答案。

「《Beta俱樂部》企圖讓讀者去憎恨仿生人。」

漢克回想起自己與搭檔在琳達．史密斯電腦裡意外看見的那篇反仿生人文章，也許正是與雜誌理念相同，才促成她試圖撰寫相關內容理由。

紅髮編輯把旋轉椅往後推動，腿部移開放到地面，專注凝望奈斯。

「不愧是警用仿生人，一猜就中。」

「你難道不會覺得突兀嗎？」蓋文忽然插嘴，編輯眨眨眼，把視線落到棕髮警探身上，蓋文深吸口氣，繼續說下去：「整個出版社只有雇用仿生人，但因為雜誌立場。你必須挑選出專門與仿生人對立的文章刊載，為什麼，你為什麼願意這樣下去？」

眾人紛紛望著編輯，等待對方回應，在LED轉動紅色當下，他終於開口。

「我毫無選擇，曾經有個員工看不下去，某天嘗試逃跑，數天後，小曼費德就要求其中一名仿生快遞員攜帶裝有那名員工頭顱的盒子回來，大家都感到慌張，但也明白假若抵抗，下次裝在盒子裡的腦袋就是自己，我當然不喜歡翻閱大量直接或隱晦，訴說仿生人是Beta死敵的內容，如果可以，我也不想這樣。」他剛說完，奈斯就走了過去，用手輕觸對方肩膀。

「你已經打破指令牆了？」他問道，比他矮小些的仿生人平靜點頭，奈斯接著告知：「既然如此，請給我我們一些時間，等到案子結束，我就會找出讓你們停止這份工作的方法，確保不會有仿生人受到欺壓。」

DPD副隊長將雙臂抱在胸前，沉默觀察奈斯，他的搭檔維持一貫友好態度，做出承諾，他清楚換做自己，也會講述同樣言語，這正是他們能夠擁有絕佳默契原因，當奈斯回到他身邊，漢克咧嘴一笑，用眼神表示他會協助，二名FBI探員也都說出自己能出份力量，沒多久，蓋文才安靜提出疑問。

「除了你們家社長，全出版社還有誰的型號是JB300？」

在驚詫中，仿生人臉上擺著意外神情，悄然交代答案，這場案子，頓時產生另一條契機。

* * *

霍頓在感受到有人輕戳自己肩膀時，才把手裡那塊停留在一篇《仿生人的性別為什麼沒有Beta？》文章的平板放下，順著手臂別過頭，看向身旁的比爾。

此時氣氛有些凝重，他們在聽聞紅髮編輯的答覆後就不發一語，直接回車內，奈斯說自己打算把錄音多聽幾次，進一步取得關於兇手的詳細訊息；漢克則用手機聯繫傑弗瑞，試圖說服上司把被誤以為是普通凶殺案的芭芭拉事件交由他們負責；蓋文重新把專注力放在手機，想要跟至今沒有回應他的艾倫講到話，直到霍頓被比爾打斷，才讓他回歸現實，年長探員用手勢請他到外頭跟自己聊，霍頓把平板放到座位上，點頭照做。

當車門一關閉，比爾緩緩開口：「那篇文章裡有讓你學到些什麼嗎？」

霍頓往前走動些，平靜回應：「我還沒看完，但作者提及連他都不懂，身為Beta的卡姆斯基，在研發仿生人時選擇跳過自己性別原因，他的做法在早年引起抗議，但一切不了了之，仿生人熱賣，Beta失業率如預料般急速攀升。」

「我記得他當時回應抗議行動的說法，卡姆斯基認為性別比例上Beta原本就佔優勢，所以不會製造任何屬於這性別的仿生人，」比爾悄悄走到搭檔旁邊，壓低聲音補充：「你認為這算不算藉口？」

霍頓搖搖頭，神情保持平穩，安靜告知：「他是個很聰明的人，我相信任何作法背後都有經過衡量。」

這話題似乎沒繼續談論下去的必要，於是比爾話鋒一轉，把焦點放在案子上。

「你認為凱西說的話有多少真實性？」他腦中不斷回想離開辦公室前的震撼，即便如此，還是有些遲疑。

「幾乎都是真的，我覺得他沒理由騙人。」霍頓扭頭面對搭檔說：「奈斯不也暗中掃描過，表明凱西言論能相信。」

「這麼說你確實認為整間出版社……」比爾吞嚥緊張，低喃出早就在腦海中重複幾十次的答覆：「只有一名JB300？」

「假若奈斯可以藉由錄音檔拿到更確切消息，我們就能得知那名JB300身分。」霍頓撇頭透過車窗注視依然坐在副駕駛座，LED轉個不停的警用仿生人。

「話說回來，芭芭拉為何並非如前面案子那樣是被刀捅死，反而用槍來個痛快？」一想到這，比爾就頭疼，就因為JB300的作為，導致連續殺人犯向來都有的「儀式」被打亂，也令漢克必須透過與傑弗瑞解釋，才能讓案子轉回他們手上處理，此時，他只希望案發現場沒有被大幅動過，造成重要證據遺失。

霍頓用手掐住下巴，低頭說出自身判斷：「關於這點我曾思考過，連續殺人犯確實很講求『一致性』，但以往會這樣做的往往是由特定條件去殺人，被害者具有共通點，彼此卻不一定認識，這次案子我們都清楚都是由《Beta俱樂部》延伸出去，假若摩根女士原本就在計畫中，也許連死法、凶器也都是犯人事先就想過。」

「這麼說來，這無法說是純粹的連續殺人案，」比爾安靜指出：「若真是如此，沒多久我們就會接到必須返回維吉尼亞州的命令，至於案子會回到由DPD全權處理。」

「我不能接受，」霍頓立場相當堅定。

比爾衝著搭檔微笑，愉快附和：「真高興我們想法一致。」

看著那抹溫暖神情，年輕探員也股衝動，他想伸手擁抱住對方，閉上雙眼感受對方散發的檀木信息素中，但才剛扯動嘴唇，試圖要提出要求時，漢克把車門打開，打斷雙方注意力。

「奈斯說他查到不少東西，我們也被允許接手芭芭拉一案，現在就去案發現場吧。」

兩名探員趕緊回車上，帶著緊張情緒等候車子被漢克開向大使橋。

* * *

漢克蹲下身，仔細打量芭芭拉，從那名女子的神情來看，死前沒有太多恐懼，甚至還沒掛著一抹微笑離世，霍頓站在旁邊觀看，不斷想像得知自己死期將近，芭芭拉是如何挺過來，用平靜口吻試圖讓JB300說出話語，當比爾用手輕拍搭檔肩膀時，他感到心跳加速，卻沒能做出太多反應，只能稍微從眼角餘光打量帶著嚴肅神情的年長探員。

沒多久，奈斯就拿著從芭芭拉車內找到的手機走到漢克身旁。

「我特別掃描過，除了我收到的那段錄音，沒有任何能證明凶手身分的關鍵證據。」

「所以到頭來，還是得從出版社繼續追查下去？」霍頓推測。

奈斯轉身面對年輕探員回答：「我們已經去過一次，若調查間格太短容易打草驚蛇，如果犯人真的是法蘭克，他肯定會想辦法脫罪。」

同一時間，蓋文走到芭芭拉身旁，望著穿過女子額頭的清晰彈孔評論著：「這傢伙槍法真爛，他站在離目標不到三十公分的距離才開槍，普通人在這距離早就有彈法轉身逃跑或伸手奪槍。」

「也許是她早就準備迎接死期。」漢克推論。

蓋文抬起頭，望著同事，神情盡是不以為然，對此，他有其他看法：「我倒認為是想逃也沒用，或者是JB300手中握有某個把柄，導致她沒有選擇餘地。」

霍頓從奈斯手裡接過手機，觀看原本存放在內部的錄音檔，他留意到紀錄方式是透過一款APP，先前為了逼問犯人，他也試過幾次同樣程式，這也是促使他皺眉主因，比爾轉身望著模樣焦躁地搭檔，好奇探詢：「你是不是發現異狀。」

「摩根女士記錄犯人與自己最後聲音的APP，其實有錄影功能，」他開啟APP，伸手指向畫著攝影機圖案的功能，並說出使用方法：「跟錄音一樣，把時間設定好，放置與靠近自己一公尺內的地方就行，既然她有辦法錄音，沒道理無法使用攝影功能。」

「搞不好是她不知道能這樣做。」漢克向來不是會太快質疑被害人的警探，早就料到可能聽見這回應的霍頓，立即點開存放APP紀錄的資料夾反駁這說法。

「摩根女士用這款APP拍過好幾次影片，沒道理在最關鍵的時刻放棄，肯定有正當原因，出於某種理由，讓她只得提供錄音檔，無法給予更進一步的證據。」霍頓低頭望著螢幕，汗水匯集到額頭，卻無法猜出背後真實，直到把手機掃描徹底的奈斯，才在此時說話。

「只有錄音檔有在記錄完後馬上寄發出去的功能。」

棕髮探員猛然別過頭望著仿生人，感到很意外，他大喊：「真是這樣？」

奈斯用力點頭。

「芭芭拉是被槍殺的，雖然我們都知道她是下一個目標，但由於死法無法在第一時間證明她是連續殺人案的被害者，要不是有那段錄音，我們沒辦法介入處理。」比爾緩緩說著。

「這麼說來，她早就知道自己 **不會** 被刀捅死，才選擇用這種方式記錄犯人資料？」霍頓低喃著，他把視線轉向已經徹底離開人世的芭芭拉，腦袋攪成一團，沒能做太深入的思考。

在案情陷入膠著，暫時沒有太多進展時，蓋文的手機忽然鈴聲大作，在眾人把視線放在棕髮警探那邊時，蓋文用手勢致歉，轉身走到角落通電話，從對方看見來電者後露出的燦笑研判，這通電話是艾倫打來的，果然，沒多久蓋文就笑著回到其他人面前。

「艾倫說他不久前接到一通有些突兀的電話，他認為跟案子有關，要不要過去問清楚？」

「當然！」漢克毫不猶豫就答應，並轉身面對二名FBI探員，告知接下來計畫：「我跟奈斯去問艾倫關於電話的事情，你們待在這看看芭芭拉身上有沒有其他能幫助查案的證據。」

「沒問題，放心交給我們。」比爾用手輕觸漢克肩膀，看著那三人溜進警車，迅速離開現場。

霍頓面對比爾的高大背影，意識到自己忽然又跟對方獨處，雖然是因為案子，但他還是在心底默默感謝在恰當時機打電話來的褐髮Beta。


	12. Chapter 12

他們才剛抵達目的地，蓋文就迅速下車，小跑步衝向站在SWAT停車場門口的艾倫。

「艾——塑膠垃圾，你在搞什麼，把手從他身上給我移開！」原本的喜悅呼喊，在警探發現康納用手搭住男人肩膀時瞬間轉變，跟隨漢克走過去的奈斯因為對方高喊的「塑膠垃圾」，LED稍微轉向黃色。

「蓋文，給我冷靜點。」漢克沒好氣地說著，雖然一肚子不滿，但這句話確實讓蓋文收起憤怒，視線直直往臉色陰沉的艾倫望去。

「究竟是怎麼回事？」他詢問著。

做出回應的是康納，褐髮法生人平靜呢喃：「艾倫被威脅了。」

「威脅？」漢克忍不住重複，他難以想像有誰敢透過電話要脅SWAT隊長。

蓋文把手指收起，形成拳頭狀，全身因為這段話開始顫抖，他湊近艾倫，碧綠雙眸緊盯著平日總是意氣風發的男人，溫和說著：「告訴我是誰，那不知好歹的傢伙最好祈禱自己跟貓一樣有九條命。」

康納的LED轉動半圈，在此時作出回應：「實際上，來電者如果可以，確實能夠有九條命。」

奈斯馬上就理解背後意思，康納一說完他就開口探詢：「難道是仿生人？」

「賓果，雖然艾倫只有聽見『準備跟這世界道別』，但我藉由語音分析出對方並非人類，雖然暫時無法得知是單純言語警告還是真有計畫，我終究會謹慎，艾倫已經請假一星期，這段時間我會待在他身旁確保安全。」康納簡略描述稍早情況。

蓋文即將表達意見前，就先被漢克搶先一步，年長警探有些匆忙地問道：「打電話的仿生人型號是JB300嗎？」他內心有一部分希望不是，倘若為真，就意味著背後還有包含純粹的憎恨，無法說明是不得已，可惜，答案相當殘酷，康納安靜點頭。

「你們是怎麼知道這件事的？」他還順便詢問這點。

「說來話長，」蓋文惱怒地訴說：「看來先前收到的警告信並非惡作劇。」

「警告信？」這是漢克首次聽聞，隨後，他憶起先前聽見芭芭拉死訊後，蓋文提過接下來艾倫有危險的環節，他隨即把目光飄向同事，壓低聲音表示：「這就是你會說他即將遭遇危險的理由吧。」

「看來你們有聽蓋文提過，」康納把雙臂搭在身後，做出仿生人報告重要事宜的標準動作，緩緩講述：「大約三個月前，艾倫在手機上收到一封沒有署名跟來電者訊息的郵件，上頭用紅色粗體撰寫『你這把屁股奉獻給二名Alpha的Beta之恥，意外慘死在路邊是最適合你的下場。』起初他想隱瞞這件事，但由於精神太差，所以我直接駭入他的手機，搜尋到那封被他刪除的郵件，對方清楚他的私人戀情，我認為不可輕忽背後危險性，蓋文則是除了說宰掉寄件者外沒有提供任何實質幫助，」此時，蓋文朝康納發出一發眼刀，但被仿生人直接忽視，康納繼續說下去：「從那天起，隔一陣子艾倫都會收到內容相差無幾的內容，大多是指責他辜負全體Beta期待，擅自與Alpha上床，沉溺在性愛歡愉之類的，而我卻無法從IP深入得知更詳細的訊息。就在連續殺人案爆發後，艾倫就不再收到讓他苦惱多時的內容，此時，我們得到共識，一致認為寄件者就是殺人案兇手，在你們去跟芭芭拉見面後，艾倫收到最後一封信，裡頭內容極為怵目驚心。」康納沒有直接說出信件內容，他轉身走到艾倫身旁，從臉色鐵青的男友懷裡接過手機，觸碰幾次螢幕，轉身把郵件直接亮給那對搭檔。

鮮紅、宛如人類血液的色調被烙印在白色背景上，讓文字更為醒目，斗大的子母，拼寫出「那女人一死，下一個就是你！」這足以說明艾倫的恐懼，以及蓋文焦躁原因。

「收到信件時，我們才從芭芭拉家中離開不到半小時。」奈斯望著郵件寄送的時間，LED整個呈現紅色。

「艾倫跟我們的關係幾乎沒外人得知，這還是首次有個莫名其妙的傢伙直接拿出來講。」這時候的蓋文已經坐在SWAT隊長身旁，用手輕撫對方背脊試圖安慰。

「我們認為事情沒想像中簡單，犯人異常狡猾，而且有管道探查僅有當事人清楚的秘密。」康納做出結論。

漢克聯想到死前沒有選擇拍攝，而是僅有錄音的芭芭拉，或許就是因為碰見與艾倫類似的苦楚才讓她只得這樣做，當漢克思索要怎麼解釋這情況時，蓋文的呼喊把他帶回現實。

此時，艾倫已經恢復精神，抬起頭注視將配槍從槍袋取出，將格洛克拉開保險，意圖要隻身離開的蓋文。

「我要去把那傢伙的腦袋給轟了！」他大吼。

「誰？」康納皺起眉頭。

「當然是《Beta俱樂部》社長，全出版社就他一個型號是JB300。」他原本想一講完，就轉身瀟灑離去，沒想到，才剛踏出第一步，康納就開口了。   
  


「你的訊息有誤。」

蓋文疑惑地轉身面對康納，「塑膠垃圾，你最好給我解釋清楚。」

褐髮仿生人隨即表示：「艾倫跟出版社員工見面過，對方是個JB300，但身分不是社長。」

「你是說艾倫去過出版社？」蓋文皺眉。

「不是，」康納糾正：「他們是約在附近公園，跟他見面的JB300是一名編輯。」

棕髮警探猛然呆住，緩緩把腦袋轉開，注視著同樣表現出驚詫神情的漢克，至於奈斯，不僅模樣震驚，LED更是飛快旋轉到幾乎無法停歇。

顯然出版社內看起來溫和的紅髮仿生人，並非如他們料想般那樣平易近人，蓋文終於沒能抑制巨大怒火，他把握槍的右手舉向天際，扣動扳機，隨著槍響，他還散發出濃烈信息素。

「給我點時間思考。」他氣沖沖表示，接著就轉身往馬路的方向走，似乎在擔心男友狀況的艾倫急忙追上去，康納則是壓低聲音提醒DPD最佳拍檔。

「小心點。」

這對搭檔們點點頭，看著用小跑步追趕另外二人，漸行漸遠的康納，此時，漢克才聽見搭檔的說話聲。

「我們得回去跟福特探員他們會合。」

漢克咧嘴一笑，伸手撈起對方手掌，感受傳達至心底的暖流，並暗自祈禱，希望奈斯也能有同樣感受。

* * *

直到空氣內充斥屬於比爾的信息素，霍頓才緩緩仰起頭，望著坐在不遠處，往他方向望過來的高大Alpha，在漢克他們離開後，兩名探員就開始在芭芭拉屍體附近走動，試圖找尋稍早沒有察覺到的疑點或證據，但年輕探員尚未忙完，就先被自己搭檔打斷，他不禁皺眉，走到比爾身邊。

「我們還沒工作完。」他平靜表示。

比爾搖搖頭，壓低聲音：「我並不想潑你冷水，但是霍頓，你真的認為還有辦法讓我們從已經看過很多次的地方找出任何新線索嗎？」

過去比爾也曾在案子碰見瓶頸時說出類似話語，若沒有特別去理會，通常過一段時間，比爾就會主動走到搭檔身旁，沉默地用自身行為表明他恢復過來，霍頓推測這次同樣如此，但他還是坐在年長Alpha旁邊空位，盯著對方的側臉瞧。

「你似乎認為這是浪費時間。」霍頓表示。

比爾聳聳肩，喃喃說著：「我原本不想來這邊處理案子。」

年輕探員嘗試猜測背後因素：「因為跟仿生人有關？」

「不，」比爾堅定反駁，他扭頭凝視搭檔的碧綠眼睛，講述答案：「是因為 **你。** 」

「我？」輕微紅暈攀附到霍頓雙頰，他猛然把腦袋撇開，想要結束這話題，但又很好奇比爾想法，隨後，另一名探員就解釋。

「我清楚你並不喜歡仿生人，接觸與他們相關的案子，容易讓你無法客觀判斷背後真實，但是最後，我仍舊答應接手處理這一連串的殺人案。」

霍頓試圖壓抑害羞，從眼角餘光打量此時在他眼裡，特別迷人的中年男子：「總有原因吧。」

「一切都是因為謝波德，他說假如你能釐清真相，就不會計較那次過錯，狡詐的男人，總是清楚我在乎什麼。」最後那句話比爾看似向隨口抱怨，霍頓卻雙眼瞪大，快速撇開腦袋，面對搭檔。

「比——比爾，你是說自己 **在乎** 我？」他明白可能會太早開心，再怎麼講，所謂的在乎也包含友情，他們是合作3年之久的搭檔，也許比爾單純指希望維持這層關係。

年長探員用力點頭，微微一笑，朝棕髮探員指出：「原來你現在才注意到。」

「可是你為了案子，放棄掉太多與家人陪伴的機會。」他並不想挑這時候談起對方的痛苦往事，但這卻是能夠試探對方情感意義的唯一途徑。

果真，比爾皺起眉頭：「既然南茜認為我不是好父親、優秀丈夫，因此選擇帶著布萊恩離去，那我也不方便阻止，」但他沒有結束，年長探員挑挑眉毛，拋出疑問：「那麼你呢，霍頓，自從你與自己前女友分手後，又有多長時間沒踏入一段新戀情了？」

霍頓腦海中浮現黛比身影，但影像異常模糊，彷彿那名Alpha跟他只是蜻蜓點水般的情緣，雙方發生過的幾十次性愛，也都是不值得當成珍貴記憶的慘烈過往。

「直到現在，我還維持單身，跟她分手的3年內也沒想過要去找新對象。」霍頓冷靜指出。

比爾攤攤手，說著結論：「我們確實是同一類人，這也是我想把你留在身邊的理由。」

年輕探員忽然備感溫馨，他勾起嘴角呢喃：「今後，我們能夠自稱是『工作狂二人組

』。」

比爾忽然收起愉快神色，瞇起眼睛，伸手拉過霍頓肩膀，將年輕男子帶到自己懷裡，在霍頓能弄清楚目前狀況前，比爾就語他四目相交，嚴肅表示。

「這應該不是你沒有繼續找對象的原因吧。」

「比爾——我——我不懂你在講什麼。」這是下意識反應，面對搭檔不同於以往的行徑，他無法在短時間內接受，因此只得試圖掙脫，但這反而讓對方收緊力道，把年輕人抱更緊。

「霍頓，你清楚自從南茜離開後，我每天晚上都在做什麼嗎？」從這句話就足以判斷比爾的真正目的，但霍頓卻拋開聰明想法，回答格外愚蠢的言論。

「呃，翻著案件檔案直到自己趴在桌面上睡著？」他想挖洞把自己埋進去，但真實情況卻只能盯著眼前高大男子的雙眼瞧，眼睜睜看見對方湊近，講述平時未能聽見的脫序台詞。

「我跑進浴室，在蓮蓬頭水花覆蓋全身的情況下，把手探進褲子內，握住快速腫漲的陰莖，想像你躺在床鋪上，對我露出甜美笑容的模樣，該死，霍頓，你知道這有多痛苦嗎？工作時你只要發出叫喊或是呼喚我的名字，那些畫面就會不斷浮現，」他伸手指向腦袋，表明話語千真萬確，霍頓隨時都可以親口說明自己也愛著對方，卻執意要等待比爾講完，中年探員一放下手，就繼續說道：「這些念頭都是南茜離開後才陸續出現，我曾想過是否因為你跟她恰巧都為Beta，而且還有些地方類似緣故，直到我私下打量你，才發現絕非如此，」霍頓吞嚥緊張，聽取比爾快要講到的重要環節。

男子的藍綠色眼眸閃過光芒，平靜低喃著霍頓隱藏很久的事實：「你這小子在偷看我，眼中流露出想更親暱的神情，幹，霍頓，你怎麼能他媽的以為沒人會察覺出這點，但我認為要尊重，即便在那以後還是只能每天回家自行解決，並面對尺度急速攀升，從普通互看變成想像中的你脫去衣物，跨坐在同樣赤裸的我身上，讓自己被填滿，隨著律動呻吟，我認為自己如果再不主動表白，遲早會被幻想畫面整死。」當比爾終於把畫告一段落時，猛然把臂膀鬆開，身軀一轉，背對著霍頓，沒能鼓起勇氣觀察對方模樣，他的雙頰很紅，連頸部都染上清晰色調，霍頓眨著碧綠眼睛，此時才意識到他有多開心，這不僅意味著可以避免主動找尋告白機會，還得承受也許被拒絕事實，更能得知自己的暗戀對象同樣喜歡著他，但在此之前，他想先明白一件事。

「比爾，」他朝還是背對他，在聽見問題後安靜點頭，表明自己有在注意的搭檔詢問：「我跟南茜的共通點在哪？」

「你們兩個都他媽的有夠愛鑽牛角尖。」

霍頓的直覺告訴他，眼前男子從來沒對前妻提及對方缺點，即便霍頓不可能改變這項特質，但他卻能淡淡表示：「如果你不介意讓這樣的我繼續留在你身旁，那麼我也可以接受喜歡抽菸的你保持這習慣。」

比爾終於把腦袋轉過來，狡詐地勾起嘴角：「這是你自己說的，那就別在日後反悔。」

霍頓表現地一派輕鬆：「當然不會。」

白髮探員隨時伸展手臂，再度勾住霍頓的肩膀，這次他不僅將對方帶入懷裡，還把唇主動湊上去，棕髮探員欣然接受，他閉上眼睛，把腦袋往上一靠，任由自己被比爾引導，沉浸在這個吻中。

他們都曾有其他對象，有著豐富的接吻經驗，但在此時卻如同剛體驗初吻的年輕人小夥子般生澀，直到雙方的唇瓣貼合將近一分鐘，才想到要張開嘴，將舌頭探入對方口腔，即便彼此粉色舌頭交纏，也沒有太多情色元素，只是輕觸對方口腔內壁，感受氣息，比爾身上散發出相當淡的檀木香，即便味道很淡，霍頓卻還是沉溺其中。

當他們終於結束接吻，霍頓才紅著臉詢問。

「我們什麼時候能嘗試下一步？」

比爾別過頭，沒有直視年輕探員：「在此之前，至少要等案子告一段落。」

霍頓咧嘴一笑，傾身往中年探員臉頰種植一吻，表達自己的喜悅之情，比爾用手輕撫霍頓吻過的位置，露出溫暖笑顏，此時手機剛好響起，讓他們明瞭該暫時放下戀情，返回工作岡位。


	13. Chapter 13

到了他們正式會合，霍頓才安靜呢喃。

「我還以為他無法離開出版社範圍。」

「他並未直接說出自己被系統關住，目前全體仿生人的指令牆都消失無蹤，他其實能自由走動，但隱瞞型號這件事千真萬確。」奈斯指出。

「奈斯，你們仿生人平時是依照什麼方式去判斷其他人型號的？」比爾好奇詢問。

奈斯轉頭面對年長探員，簡略解釋：「我可以掃描，查出對方出廠時由模控生命排定的型號。」

「所以是全仿生人都有類似人類的身分檔案，讓你們能確認型號跟編碼？」比爾繼續問下去，奈斯點了點頭。

雖然一知半解，但漢克還是站在搭檔身旁，試圖要加入對話，他等到比爾告一段落，才開口表示。

「在出版社中，你有沒有掃描過凱西型號？」

「基於隱私，我沒有當場查詢，但是——」他在此時笑了笑，補充後續：「我的系統能將自己見到的仿生人資料記錄下來，隨時可以拿出來查。」

「那麼凱西真的是JB300嗎？」霍頓有些著急地問。

「這是我覺得奇怪的地方，」奈斯LED轉動幾次，笑容快速消褪，訴說著疑點：「從凱西的外表跟零件來看，他屬於BK500，但資料上卻登記是JB300。」

「是因為換過零件嗎？」漢克試圖推測，他想起馬庫斯正是其中一個換過身體零件的仿生人。

「仿生人的零件只能找與原本身體能相互搭配的編號來用，不能隨意亂組，在編號一致情況下，無法改變型號。」奈斯搖頭，遺憾地宣布。

「如果說他的『出生』，跟眾人所知的模控生命毫無關係呢？」霍頓的聲音，讓三人頓時安靜

，同時把注意力轉移到棕髮探員身上，霍頓深吸氣，嘗試說出打從接到消息後，就在懷疑的理論：「之所以可以知道型號，是因為他們都是由模控生命出產、製造，但假如凱西從最早就繞過模控生命，由私人研發出來，機體部分是製造者跑去過去還沒關閉的回收中心撿尚未損壞，還能用一陣子零件組裝，因為這樣才讓凱西出現，成為零件、型號無法一致的仿生人。」話音剛落，他就覺得有些悲傷，這等於凱西沒有選擇，可能連指令牆被消除這件事，也無法受到影響。

奈斯沉默了，他的LED偏轉至黃色，緩緩回答：「這推斷確實有可能，目前模控生命已經把內部的仿生人資料全數刪除，我無法進一步得知凱西是否由他們生產，但如果福特探員說法正確，也能說明他有不得已之處，必須欺騙他人原因。」

「我們還要去出版社一次嗎？」漢克發問。

「不，上次去過後他們應該有所警覺，我們得採取其他方式。」奈斯提醒。

「看來只能用老方法了。」比爾愉快指出。

「不好意思，坦區探員，請問你口中的『老方法』是什麼？」完全在狀況外的奈斯歪頭探詢。

「就是盯梢，坐在車裡觀察出版社情況，他們都是仿生人，想透過監視器或其他監控程式非常容易被發現，既然有凱西有可能離開，那麼就剩這條路。」比爾隨即解釋。

奈斯點頭表示自己理解，並轉身望著搭檔，與對方安靜對望，霍頓光是想到接下來得跟不久前剛告白過的比爾長時間獨處，就讓他害臊萬分，一扭頭就因為年長探員的微笑，雙頰整個泛紅。

但另一方面，他也迫不急待，想瞧見之後的發展。

* * *

漢克雖然有開空調，外頭甚至在下雨，但還是感到炎熱，透過眼角餘光，他能發現搭檔的LED維持在平靜的湛藍，視線瞄準出版社門口，默默記錄著。

「你認為他有什麼理由要欺瞞身分？」漢克忍不住表達疑惑。

奈斯沒有轉頭看搭檔，他柔聲答覆：「單純是害怕會被製造者停機吧，如同其他被規定無法外出的仿生人那樣，由於別無他法，維持忠誠是唯一選擇。」

「除了他以外，出版社內還有其他可能是私人製造的仿生人嗎？」漢克再度問道。

「只有他的資料與零件不一致。」奈斯表情有些冷，讓漢克想起雙方剛認識，還沒想過要違抗指令時期的搭檔。

年長警探緩緩把手伸展出去，觸碰對方肩膀，平靜呢喃：「無論結果如何，我都想讓你知道，自己始終站在仿生人這邊。」

奈斯的LED轉動頻率加快些許，他別過頭，面對漢克，嘴角微微勾起，形成笑容。

「也許我沒辦法全心站在人類這邊，但如果是你，安德森副隊長，我始終會先保障你的安危。」

此時太陽早就下山，他們又身處在附近沒有路燈的地點，即便如此，漢克還是撇開頭，企圖遮掩自己的害羞模樣，隨後，他在空氣內嗅探到一股蘋果香，DPD副隊長眉頭緊蹙，重新把視線落到奈斯身上。

「我認為你不需要在這時候散發信息素。」

仿生Omega不像人類那樣有發情期問題，至於信息素，也是在特定情況下才散發，眼前的仿生人在暗夜中眨著水藍大眼，凝視漢克。

「我的系統有些怪。」

「什麼意思？」他們成為搭檔超過一年，但漢克還是沒辦法了解太複雜(或者說是對他個人而言)的高科技話題，通常都是在奈斯用簡單好懂的理論解釋，才能大致明白情況，奈斯閉上眼睛，花了些時間試圖想出解釋言詞。

「我沒辦法把信息素收回。」

漢克把身軀往後退些，深怕一個不小心，Alpha本能就會導致他傷害到搭檔，他壓低聲音，悄聲詢問：「這狀況大概還要維持多久？」

「可能到明天早上七點前都會持續散發信息素。」奈斯的神情沒有絲毫虛假，用來顯現當下狀況的LED也停留在湛藍，面對這些，漢克毫不猶豫就敞開車門，把腳朝外頭踏出去。

「我先離開一陣子好了，如果有情況就打手機給我。」

奈斯還來不及說話，漢克就把外套拉起，遮蓋腦袋，離開滿是蘋果香氣的警車，透過車窗，他留意到奈斯低下頭，模樣有些失落，但基於漢克個人原則，他寧可主動遠離，也不會貿然停留，在雙方有進一步交流前，他都會保持這種模式。

漢克不可能真的待在還在下雨的室外，他迅速跑到出版社旁邊的商店內，聯繫目前能理解自身處境的對象。

* * *

隨著腳步聲，漢克聽見有人在輕敲桌面，他別過頭，朝站在位置邊的比爾微笑。

「真抱歉，這麼晚了還把你床上挖起來。」他先是致歉，白髮男子搖搖頭，輕巧地溜到DPD副隊長正對面位置。

「其實你打來的時間很恰當，我剛好——」他尚未講完，就被另外一名被漢克邀來的Alpha打斷。

「你最好不會浪費我珍貴的睡覺時間。」蓋文沒好氣地告知，跟隨他前來的康納在旁邊平靜地揭穿警探謊言。

「你單純是不滿還沒做到盡興就接到電話。」

蓋文憤怒別扭頭怒視仿生人，但絲毫不會對康納造成影響，後者把注意力全放在漢克身上。

「安德森副隊長，你為什麼要特地邀請幾名自己認識，而且關係不錯的Alpha在深夜前來酒吧？」

漢克深吸口氣，在康納及蓋文坐到四人座剩餘的空位後才緩緩開口：「我想知道怎麼表達自己的情感。」輕微紅暈在他雙頰浮現，氣氛安靜片刻，最後才由蓋文率先打破沉寂。

「你過去不是有兒子，難道在他出生前，沒有戀愛經驗？」

比爾瞬間呆住，他把目光牢牢盯在DPD警探身上，蓋文是用「過去」來說明漢克兒子的事，這意味著目前對方身邊已經失去那名孩子，無論原因為何，都顯示他們二人擁有共通點，接著，漢克抬頭做出回應。

「柯爾完全是場意外，要不然你以為我幹嘛要單獨撫養孩子？」剛說完他就把腦袋別開，擺明拒絕談論關於兒子的事，第二個開口與他交流的是康納，藍制服仿生人在毫無預警下，就說出想法。

「安德森副隊長，你可以直接去向RK900吐露心意。」

漢克猛然往後退一些，險些就從椅子上摔下去，幸好他急忙穩住身子，才沒有導致54歲的中年身軀需要大半夜找尋能整骨的醫療機構，剛把視線放到康納身上，他就壓低聲音探詢：「你為什麼知道我是因為他才煩惱？」

康納相當平靜，顯然早就清楚該如何答覆：「雖然我們見面沒幾次，但每次你都會在無意識中把目光放到搭檔身上，眼中流露出企圖保護對方模樣，艾倫曾跟我打賭，有天你一定會去追他。」

蓋文在這時忍不住大喊：「他為什麼沒有跟我提過這件事？」

康納立刻恢復至只有面對蓋文時的蠻不在乎：「你每次跟艾倫獨處，老喜歡把手放到他屁股或胸部上，任何人都不會想跟這種傢伙聊太多。」

蓋文雙手握拳，瞇起雙眼，作勢要攻擊仿生Alpha，但也就這樣，他只是怒視康納，並未做出進一步行為，比爾利用這段時間詢問漢克面臨到的難題。

「這情況維持多久了？」

「不到一個月，在你跟霍頓過來支援案子後，我才在偶然中發現自己顯然對他產生有別於搭檔的情誼。」實際上，真正的暗戀時間連漢克自己都沒什麼把握，即便是最近才忽然意識到自己對於奈斯並非只有搭檔、室友上的純友誼，但在隱約中，似乎早在協助仿生人革命成功，兩人在初晨的底特律街頭相互擁抱時，他就有種想親吻對方的衝動，縱使那份念頭當下被理智推開，但逃的了一時，他不可能一輩子都蒙混過去，最後，他還是得面對內心的慾望。

「你覺得奈斯知道這件事嗎？」當比爾拋出這問題，漢克隨即眨眼，望著坐在對面的男子雙眸，年長探員繼續說著：「仿生人能夠掃描人類身體狀況，如果你因為臉色差，讓他主動一探究竟，也許此時早就明白你的心意，沒有說出口只是基於禮貌，希望由你主動表達。」

比爾的推測可能性很高，在場唯一的仿生人也跟著表示。

「仿生人的指令牆被移除後，就能更貼近人類，這也讓做出抉擇時更加自由，也許RK900就是因為在乎你，才會主動避開會引起雙方尷尬的話題。」

漢克安靜幾分鐘，隨後才問道：「最早是你向艾倫，還是他跟你告白的？」

「該死，非得要在這時候談論這件事嗎？」蓋文在旁邊呼喊，還揮動手臂，試圖要讓話題終止，康納則是想優先確定漢克想法。

「關於這點我能說明，」一旁蓋文嘗試用大吼阻擋，但隨即被康納摀住嘴，仿生人笑著補充：「但話題是18禁，希望你做好心理準備。」

「告訴我那段故事吧。」漢克沒有任何猶豫，馬上就表示，比爾好奇地挑動眉毛，想知道康納跟SWAT隊長成為情侶前的過程，幾秒前還很不滿的蓋文，這時終於逐步冷靜下來，把臂膀放下，雙手抱在胸前，瞪著仿生人。

康納溫和地談起自己與艾倫的相遇情形，他平靜表示：「去年的八月15日，我在模控生命的命令下，前去支援正在處理異常仿生人案件的艾倫，當我成功救了人質，卻也對於自己無法阻止犯人跳樓這件事感到自責，他主動來安慰我，甚至與模控生命聯繫，爭取我進入SWAT協助工作，我就這樣誤打誤撞，剛被啟動後不久就在SWAT服役，與他處理關於仿生人及普通人類的案子。不得不說，他是個相當優秀的男人，但基於Beta身分，導致工作時會被同單位或是其他機構的Alpha刁難，即便他總是平靜面對，還是被我察覺到他眼底焦慮，那份擔心逐漸影響系統到穩定性，模控生命也有提醒我務必注意，但始終被忽略，直到革命爆發前夕，我跟艾倫同時接到阻止馬庫斯的任務，」他在此時稍微停歇，望著漢克問道：「猜猜之後發生什麼事。」

漢克咧嘴一笑，講述推測：「你們都不想執行這份任務，跑去用性愛打發時間？」

旁邊的比爾附和著：「我跟他的想法差不多。」

蓋文則是黑著臉，表明不願多談，康納緩緩接續方才回憶。

「你們猜對一半，實際情況是艾倫毫不猶豫就說自己站在馬庫斯這邊，他曾經厭惡過仿生人，但經過那些案件，促使他明瞭仿生人是被壓迫的一方，我認為這份同情是來自於他性別為Beta緣故，無論如何，當任務要求的時間一到，我準時拿著狙擊槍抵達頂樓——」他尚未講到結果，就被比爾大聲打斷。

「為什麼？」他的嗓門有些大，讓康納LED轉動一圈，神情有些意外，年長探員隨即補充：「你明知對方反對，而且還有充分理由，為什麼還要遵守指令？」

「因為害怕，」康納悄聲回答：「我擔心自己沒照做，會連累搭檔，但最後任務宣告失敗，得知我情況的艾倫隻身跑到頂樓，在大雪中向我訴說自身立場，並希望我收手，看著他朝我伸展的臂膀，忽然間，原本豎立在眼前的紅色指令牆出現裂痕，我打破牆壁，讓自己脫離模控生命掌控，並將艾倫拉到大樓階梯間，壓在牆壁上與他進行認識以來的初次性愛，聽著他發出細微呻吟，還有身體的反應，」康納刻意把目光落到蓋文身上，說著心得：「他非常滿意。」

「要不是因為你出現，我也不用跟第三者分享自己的Beta男友。」蓋文氣惱地抱怨。

康納只是面帶微笑，蓋文對於他無法造成絲毫威脅，此時，康納別過腦袋，面對DPD副隊長傳達結論。

「安德森副隊長，雖然我不清楚你跟RK900逐漸熟悉的過程，但他對於你必然有著重要意義，否則也不可能憑空產生情感，就算有些不確定彼此感受，但你也能鼓起勇氣詢問，縱使被拒絕，至少也能得知他的心意。」

漢克顯然已經有了想法，他笑著點頭回答：「非常謝謝。」

他們正要起身離去，忽然漢克的手機響起，他順手拿起來接聽。

「安德森副隊長……」奈斯的聲音自另一邊傳來，對方顯然精神有些差。

「怎麼了？」由於奈斯口吻，促使漢克說話時溫柔不少。

「他出現了，我們等待的目標，現在剛從出版社門口離開，準備開車前往拉文戴爾區。」白髮警探趕緊加快腳步，邊走邊告知：「待會掛電話後，你就跟康納即時連線，確定他的去處，我立刻回車上。」

「但是我……」誰知道，奈斯並未真正講完，就失去意識，除了仿生人摔向汽車座墊的聲響，漢克什麼都沒聽見，由於事態緊急，他只好轉身面對其他三名Alpha。

「JB300正往拉文戴爾區前進，非常抱歉，奈斯似乎出事了，這件事現在只能交由你們處理。」

康納迅速就做出反應，他輕拍漢克背脊建議：「快回去照顧他，JB300就交給我們跟蹤。」

比爾已經拿起電話，撥給目前在旅館休息的霍頓。

蓋文瞇起眼睛，模樣已經從稍早的憤怒變為正經，他右手握拳指出：「要是他真的要找我男友麻煩，就準備被銷毀。」

康納則是在旁邊糾正：「嚴格說起來，應該是『我們』男友。」

漢克沒有開口道別，他轉過身，在望過那三名與他站在同樣陣線的隊友後，就憂心忡忡地走向停在出版社前的車子邊，期盼自己沒有太晚回頭。


	14. Chapter 14

「奈斯！」漢克扯開喉嚨大喊，還沒真正敞開車門，他就清楚望見癱坐在副駕駛座，LED完全呈現艷紅的搭檔，他試圖拉動車門，幸好沒有上鎖，一推開門，除了從車內往外洩的空調，他還感受到自己的汗珠，以及瘋狂跳動的心跳。

「奈斯！」他再度呼喊，仿生人在昏迷中雙眼稍微抽搐，隨後就緩緩睜開，凝視站在車邊的DPD副隊長。

「我竟然暈過去了，」他調整姿勢，倚靠著椅背，灰藍眼睛對上漢克，悄聲說道：「我是不是害你追丟犯人？」

「不，絕對沒有，」漢克伸手拉起LED還保持在紅色的仿生人臂膀，引導對方跟自己走向後座，雖然奈斯有些猶豫，但還是接受安排，當他們落在椅墊上，老警探才接續說明：「其他人去追了。」

「其他人……」他把頭稍微轉向，之後就馬上理解：「里德警探跟坦區探員他們跟你在一起？」

「實際上還有康納，」漢克補充：「就是他勸我先過來照顧你，犯人由他們負責抓。」

「我覺得很自責，這是你份內工作，最後竟然得讓其他人代勞。」奈斯雙頰浮現輕微藍色，神情與口吻都很沮喪，漢克立即扣住對方臉頰，促使警用仿生人扭頭看著他，並安靜呢喃。

「在工作跟搭檔之間，我選擇自己更為在乎的。」

奈斯眼睛睜大，LED開始快速偏轉，想要撇開頭，卻因為漢克的輕微壓制，只得與年長警官四目相交，他不禁低頭，小聲說著：「我沒想到自己會失去意識。」

「你——」漢克才剛開口，隨即聞到自搭檔身上散發出的蘋果氣息，稍早跑過來時他滿腦子都是要看清奈斯情況，因此沒有特別留意，此時一放鬆，立即想到稍早主動離開原因，他深吸口氣，試圖讓自己沉浸在搭檔的信息素中，緊閉雙眼，平靜訴說：「你為什麼會暈倒？」

「當我看見等待許久的目標終於離開大樓，就想要開車追上去，但才移動腳步，才發覺身體連續散發信息素時間太長，無法立即反應過來，系統因此產生錯亂，被迫進入休眠狀態。」奈斯顯然還是感到愧疚，漢克卻把手鬆開，輕撫搭檔的柔軟髮絲，在沉默中緩緩從身上散發屬於自己的信息素，煙硝味混合著奈斯本身的蘋果香，充斥在空氣內，雖然車門沒關閉，但雙方的強烈味道還是揮之不去，奈斯睜大眼睛，仰起頭，凝視搭檔。

「安德森副隊長，你其實不用這樣做，只要給我些時間休息就好。」奈斯的LED開始轉回穩定的湛藍，但漢克並未把信息素收起，他望著眼前的仿生人，眼中散發著柔情。

「我跟他們討論過，並做出結論。」

奈斯的模樣看起來有些混亂，沒能理解搭檔要傳達的訊息：「我不懂，你跟其他人談了些什麼？」

「情感，」漢克沒有深呼吸，順利就做出解釋：「我詢問他們該如何向你傾訴自己心意。」

奈斯隨即愣住，只能看著漢克把腦袋湊近，平靜表示：「你……愛我？」他有些不確定，但還是試圖發問。

漢克無聲點頭，接著就說：「除了這句話，我也不知道能講什麼。」

他們彼此的信息素仍舊飄散在雙方周遭，漢克想起曾聽過同事談論Alpha可以藉由信息素，幫助Omega舒緩緊張與發情期痛苦的插曲，他過去沒有碰見任何需要出手相助的人，直到今天，他才親身體會，並經由雙方相處，明瞭某個事實，他緩緩閉上眼睛，在內心咀嚼結論。

**這是相互影響的。**

看著奈斯逐漸勾起的笑容，他也感到開心。

「所以說，你能接受自己與搭檔交往？」奈斯小聲詢問。

漢克笑著回答：「那當然！」

他們隨即爆出笑聲，伸手擁抱住對方，二人仰起頭凝視彼此，靜待時間緩慢流逝，他們認為應當吻上戀人的唇，卻並未在此時這樣做，漢克認為，這是現階段最適合他們的相處方式。

隨著東方開始露出魚肚白，漢克開始疲倦，奈斯的信息素正在消褪，而他只想好好睡一覺。

「漢克，你可以睡了，」他聽見奈斯的提醒：「我始終會在這邊。」

他選擇照做，DPD副隊長的眼皮完全緊閉，倚靠著仿生Omega的柔軟身軀，沒多久就睡著了。

* * *

手機響起不到一秒，霍頓就接起電話。

「有狀況了？」霍頓透過電話詢問。

「別告訴我你完全沒睡。」比爾從對方口吻，探查到霍頓的疲倦。

Beta探員絲毫沒意願閃躲，直接就誠實回答：「在你離開旅館後，我就把最新一期的《Beta俱樂部》翻開閱讀。」那本雜誌是他們在離開出版社時順帶取走的。

「有從裡面發現什麼嗎？」比爾問道。

「雖然跟案子本身關連不大，但有個地方讓我很在意。」年輕探員低聲訴說，比爾幾乎能瞧見自己男友雙頰緋紅，說出這些話的可愛模樣，他悄然勾起嘴唇。

「雖然我很想知道細節，但現在得先處理一件事。」與此同時，他已經來到車邊，並把話題轉回嚴肅氛圍，說著犯人出沒的事實：「你立刻搭計程車前往拉文戴爾區，JB300不久前剛從出版社離開，奈斯說他即將前往那塊區域，我正要趕去，之後我們就在那邊會合。」

霍頓沒有遲疑，趕緊起身走向旅館大門，在即將掛電話前，他柔聲提醒。

「務必小心。」

比爾感受到暖意快速充滿全身，他面帶微笑，朝手機另一頭說著：「你也一樣。」

電話一切斷，他就坐上車，發動汽車前往拉文戴爾區。

* * *

霍頓沒有特別計算過自己的開車速度，但當他抵達拉文戴爾區，率先看見的是艾倫，那名男子站在他看過幾次的黑色轎車邊，他趕忙把租來的車停好，推開車門往外頭呼喊。

「艾倫先生！」

那名Beta別過頭來，望著霍頓並把手放在唇邊成為喇叭狀，大聲詢問：「你有看見蓋文跟康納嗎？」

霍頓搖頭並說：「我沒有在路上碰見他們，怎麼回事？」

「大約十分鐘前，他們打電話要我過來這邊等JB300出現，但我什麼都沒看見。」SWAT隊長稍微皺眉，似乎有些擔心。

「會不會是他中途改道？」霍頓把雙臂交叉在胸前，試圖思考可能性。

「康納能及時掌握到其他仿生人蹤跡，可是我沒辦法連繫上他。」此時，艾倫的焦慮加深些許，霍頓忽然擔心起比爾。

「比爾也是……他要我來這邊以後就沒繼續打電話來，但願一切能安然無恙。」

「我很害怕，」艾倫仰起頭，朝連接二名男友可能出現的方向訴說：「也許我們可以主動追上去。」

「但這可能是我們唯一能抓到犯人的機會。」霍頓實際上很為難，他關心著比爾狀況，卻也想盡快解決這起讓他們拖延太久的兇殺案，艾倫則是已經有計策，他轉身走到站牌前，等待計程車到來，並朝FBI探員說。

「至少先讓我確保男友情況。」

意圖破案的想法與比爾在電話裡最後那句「你也一樣。」在腦中相互推擠，最終爆發，他想再度擁抱年長探員的身軀，沉浸在對方信息素內，緊閉雙眼，感受彼此唇瓣緊貼滋味，當他反應過來，計程車已經逐步靠近。

「你知道要去什麼地方找他們嗎？」霍頓安靜詢問。

「只要沿著稍早他們開車去的地方就可以，」艾倫倒是很有自信，甚至別過頭朝另一名Beta淡淡微笑：「我相信他們不會跑太遠。」

艾倫對於男友們的強烈信任，讓他感到羨慕，雖說霍頓愛著比爾，卻多半會對方被外在因素吸引，跑去留意他以外的人：「想必蓋文跟康納都對你相當放心。」

「也許吧，但平常他們可是會為了關於我的小事鬥嘴，與其說他們對我很放心，倒不如講他們老是讓我頭疼。」此時，計程車緩緩停止，在自動車即將敞開的瞬間，霍頓瞄到有黑色槍頭從縫隙伸出來，直接對準艾倫的額頭。

「小心！」霍頓大吼，同時往前一擈，槍聲在背後響起，他聽見子彈彈跳到站牌噪音，一轉身，就發現計程車完全提停止，有雙腿跨出車子，他把腦袋往上移動，望著眼前的人。

「是你。」他用危險的口吻說著，站在他面前的仿生人神情平靜，舉起臂膀，把槍朝著霍頓胸膛。

「既然身分曝光，那我只好一起殺。」在他即將扣下扳機時，身後的艾倫忽然大吼一聲。

「你究竟是誰？至少，我要在死前知道你真正的名字。」仿生人把目光從霍頓移開，望著他原本要攻擊的男人。

「我是凱西，那些信件就是我傳給你的，」他說，並怒視著艾倫：「現在你能去死了。」

「前提是你得有機會開槍。」艾倫咧嘴一笑，凱西還沒察覺過來，就有拳頭毫不猶豫地朝他臉頰揮來，把仿生人一拳打向地面，出拳的人是蓋文，在他試圖繼續痛毆凱西時，康納吹起口哨，從旁邊現身，把槍用力踢遠，取出手銬輕巧地把凱西雙手銬起，並拉起艾倫臂膀。

霍頓在疑惑中站起身，望著另外二人。

「你們是什麼時候來的？」他完全沒能留意Alpha出現時間點。

康納隨即解釋：「我們快要抵達前，發現凱西坐在計程車上準備襲擊艾倫，於是就把車停下來，找尋機會制伏他，過來的人除了我們以外，還有——」仿生人轉過身，引導霍頓別過頭，望向另一側，他的碧綠雙眸隨即睜大，盯著逐漸朝他走來的男子。

「比爾。」話音剛落，年長探員就伸手把男友拉進懷裡。

「凱西開槍時，有那麼一瞬間我以為會失去你。」他在霍頓耳畔輕柔呢喃，後者瞇起眼睛，聞著對方散發的些許信息素。

在確保眾人安危後，艾倫才打破沉寂，他走到凱西面前，蹲下身望著意圖殺害他的仿生人。

「為什麼我會成為目標，那些信又是什麼意思？」他的口吻沒有太多怨恨，僅僅是想明瞭背後因素，仿生人抬起頭，他已經把先前佯裝出來的溫和模樣收回去，面部神情徹底被憎恨取代。

「你心知肚明。」他咬牙切齒，惡狠狠地說，假如他是人類，肯定會朝艾倫吐口水，SWAT隊長畢竟身經百戰，他仍舊能微微一笑，平靜講述話語。

「就因為我跟他們交往？」他用大拇指比向身後的男友，蓋文雖然高興被提及，但卻瞪著凱西，康納的LED不停轉動，冷靜觀察目前狀況。

「我才不在乎你的私生活！」凱西大聲反駁，並解釋：「那些信都是因為你用身體換取現在地位！」

「用身體換地位？不，你錯了，」艾倫的表情在得知完全是凱西妄想後，染上一層怒意，他伸手揪住仿生人衣領，臉靠上去警告：「我的隊長職位是用能力得到。」

「你是一名Beta，區區Beta怎能獲得SWAT重視。」凱西火爆地表示：「無論是Beta還是仿生人，在其他兩個性別的人類眼底都一文不值，你不可能因為才華被提拔。」

艾倫正想繼續說下去，忽然發現有人輕戳自己肩膀，他別過頭，面對要求他接手的男人。

「霍頓？」雖然不懂對方用意，但他還是鬆開凱西，退到一旁，蓋文與康納隨即邁開腳步，佔據他左右兩側位置，沉默觀察FBI探員的處置方式。

比爾雖然想阻止，但最終還是選擇停駐在原地，聽著霍頓的詢問方式。

「之前的殺人案也跟你有關？」年輕探員緩緩說出問題，凱西低頭望著地面，悄聲表示。

「確實跟我有關，但並非是我要負起全責。」

「所以是有共犯？」霍頓眉頭朝微皺起，雖然按照之前的推測，他多半能猜到事情沒表面上看來簡單，但還是因為仿生人的自白感到焦慮。

「單純受雇於人，」凱西緩緩抬起頭，嘴角勾起，形成狡詐笑容並說：「我絕非主謀，只是聽命行事罷了。」

「背後的指使者是誰？」霍頓急忙詢問。

凱西的視線往另一側撇，探向站在艾倫旁邊的康納。

「現在 **時間** 差不多了，相關消息差不多要傳遞出去，同樣是仿生人的你，輕易就能用系統證實答案。」他的LED沒有轉動，康納也在聽完後閉上眼睛，透過網路查詢相關訊息，約莫五秒，他就猛然睜開雙眼。

「李奧回家了！」他忍不住大喊。

「什麼？」蓋文相當意外。

「他有說什麼嗎？」比爾是第二個打探細節的。

「他……」康納快速眨動眼睛，顯然猶豫是否要說出訊息，他的聲音在講述報導內容是小聲許多：「他說自己要投案，為指使仿生人代替他殺害五名Beta這件事負起責任。」

「這就是我表達的，他在指派我襲擊艾倫前，就提過自己會去投案，你們應該去審問他背後原因。」凱西抬起頭指出。

「不，李奧不是兇手，」霍頓搖頭說道：「無論他是因為什麼原因投案，都跟這些案子沒正面關係，也許是共犯，但主嫌另有其人。」

比爾走上前去，靠近搭檔詢問：「你為什麼會這樣認為？」

霍頓別過頭，平靜回答： **「直覺。」**

雖然比爾的表情有垮掉些，但還是面帶微笑，輕拍霍頓肩膀幾次說道：「這次，我相信你。」

這帶給年輕探員毅力與勇氣，隨後他把注意力重新放回凱西身上，看著對方瘋狂轉動的LED，顯然，這回他的想法正確無誤。


	15. Chapter 15

「遮蔽底特律天空長達三個月的雲終於散開，今天早晨，Beta連續殺人案的幕後主嫌——李奧．曼費德前往警局自首，他坦承自己出於個人恩怨，便安排一連串要仿生人暗殺優秀Beta的行為，李奧的父親卡爾．曼費德是本地畫家，同時也是仿生人革命事件帶頭者——馬庫斯的使用者……」漢克直接關掉廣播，拒絕聽取相關訊息，從他接獲傑弗瑞打來的電話起，就黑著一張臉，除了開車以外，沒有太多情緒，廣播也只是想緩和車內氣氛才開，沒料到立刻聽見案子報導，這導致他心情更加低落。

奈斯在副駕駛座安靜呢喃：「他不會是兇手。」在李奧看見他們出現在社團教室外時，雖然表情並不明顯，但奈斯經由觀察，得知對方鬆了口氣，假如是兇手，沒道理有這種反應。

「傑弗瑞相當開心，他說自己終於不用繼續被媒體跟市政府煩，」漢克在停下車等紅燈時，舉起拳頭用力敲擊方向盤：「但我並不想因為有替死鬼，就佯裝順利結案。」

「一切必有原因，」奈斯望著年長愛人表示：「我想曼費德先生之所以會去投案，背後有合理解釋。」

「肯定是被威脅了。」漢克壓低聲音回答。

奈斯別開頭，沒有繼續凝視對方，雖說他有推斷到漢克的說法可能性，卻深信還有其他更貼近真實的答案，不知不覺，他們已經抵達DPD外，剛下車奈斯就把注意力轉向警局門口，LED快速轉黃，漢克疑惑地望著男友。

「怎麼回事？」

「馬庫斯來了，」奈斯回答：「目前他就在警局內，與卡爾還有諾絲等待與李奧見面。」

漢克望著建築物，他透過奈斯得知革命落幕後，李奧已經跟父親與家中仿生人和好，不敢想像得知親生兒子利用仿生人犯案後的卡爾會有多失望，但仍舊要自己把這些想法推開，跟奈斯一起踏進警局。

「奈斯！」來自仿生人首領的大聲呼喊，促使他們同時把注意力轉過去，只見馬庫斯滿臉笑容，快步朝他們走來：「好久不見。」

「你看起來精神很好。」奈斯指出。

「其實沒有……」他稍微別過頭，視線探向坐在椅子上等候的卡爾，接著目光就落回二名警探身上：「你們打算在稍後審問李奧？」

漢克點頭並回答：「這是基本程序，接著你們才能跟他說到話。」

「這個……」身為能言善道的仿生人首領，馬庫斯竟然有些結巴，拖了幾秒才終於提出疑惑：「你們真的認為他是兇手嗎？」

漢克雙頰有些燙，對方畢竟算李奧家人，即便沒血緣關係，卻還是法律上的兄弟，這讓他感到猶豫，就在這時，警用仿生人代替他做回應。

「我們無法直接告訴你，結果必須等審問完才告知。」雖然是朋友，但奈斯照樣擺出嚴肅口吻，這讓漢克感到敬佩，隨後，他們就離開馬庫斯，轉進審訊室內，開始以往的過程。

李奧靠著手銬，低頭望著雙腿，全身都在抖動，相當焦躁不安，他一聽見開門聲就仰起頭，凝視曾經見過面的DPD二人組。

「你們可以跳過這步驟，直接按照我犯下的罪刑處置。」他表示。

奈斯走到桌子前，撈起其中一份檔案，推到李奧面前，後者剛瞧見檔案上的照片，立刻瞪大眼睛，快速把腦袋別開，藍眼仿生人這時才緩緩說道：「你得解釋為什麼自己見到妮姬．洛蓮的屍體照片，會露出這模樣理由。」

「我怕血……」李奧企圖解釋。

「曼費德先生，你應該知道我可以直接掃描吧，」話音剛落，李奧就別過頭注視仿生人，後者才接續：「根據生理反應，你的害怕來源不是因為血，而是心理壓力。」

「為了你的隱私著想，你最好坦承真相。」漢克把雙臂抱在胸前，嘗試勸說，當他跟奈斯習慣一起審問後，就經常上演「好警察、壞警察」，角色絕非固定，一切都看犯人情況，顯然今天輪到奈斯充當冷漠無情的壞警察。

李奧把身軀往後退些，由於手腕被銬住，他能移動的距離有限，最終只能緊貼椅背，望著警用仿生人跟人類警探，淡淡呢喃：「這完全出自我的個人意願。」

「既然如此，你應該能說出那些人成為目標原因吧。」奈斯試圖引導，一旦被他找到破綻，李奧就只能乖乖供出真凶。

「理由就如同我自首時講的，我看不慣那些Beta耀武揚威的模樣，所以才用釱買通在《Beta俱樂部》工作的仿生人成為殺手，找機會做掉他們。」李奧咬牙切齒，表現著憤怒模樣，早見怪不怪的二人組冷靜望著對方，隨後由漢克詢問。

「你跟死者們都很熟？」

「這並不關你的事！」李奧盯著老警探呼喊。

「我得紀錄你買兇殺人的動機，雖然不想多問，但請配合。」漢克隨即回應，李奧把腦袋垂下去，避免與他們四目相交。

奈斯伸手把檔案撈起，開始翻閱，口中說著被害者名字。

「喬治．休斯，你跟他有什麼過節？」

李奧用極為安靜的聲響答覆：「那傢伙表面上看似好相處，相當喜歡仿生人，但卻會嫌棄他們，對我說仿生人不過是他用來追求女人的工具，我因為看不慣這點，於是聘請一名仿生人給他教訓，結果派過去的不知道哪根筋不對，直接把休斯捅死。」

奈斯把喬治的檔案照拿出來，推到李奧面前，口中說著：「他並不是韋恩州立大學學生，而且也沒加入交流社團，既然如此，你們又是在什麼地方見過面？」

「酒吧，」李奧終於把腦袋抬起些，死命望著喬治胸口被刀子插傷模樣，並說著：「他經常到我平常會光顧的酒吧，由於那間嚴禁仿生人，所以休斯能拋棄假面具，大談自己對於仿生人的諸多不滿。」

「難道是吉米酒吧？」漢克忍不住提問，奈斯的LED在此時轉動半圈，回想到二人當初見面的場景。

「不是那間，」李奧搖搖頭並糾正：「但那也成為過去式，三星期前酒吧因為長期虧損宣布歇業。」

奈斯雖然想探究下去，但還是說出另一名死者名字，讓話題得以延續。

「約翰．諾亞。」

李奧猛然把目光轉移到仿生人身上，眉頭大幅皺起，喃喃指出：「他並不是第二名死者。」

「考量到你對於妮姬態度有所不同，為了避免情緒受到干擾，我會放在最後問，」奈斯沉穩訴說：「現在，請告訴我這名會從伊甸園租仿生人回家的男人，又是犯了什麼錯。」

年輕男子隨即別開頭，望著雙面鏡，低聲回答：「他是個偽善者。」

「怎麼說？」漢克提出疑惑。

「你們應該有跟曾待在伊甸園的仿生人詢問過他的『購物態度』吧？」也許是因為找不到恰當詞彙，李奧才這樣形容，二名警探在聽見後馬上點頭，李奧接續說明：「全都是謊言，伊甸園的仿生人每2小時就會被刪除記憶，為了留下好印象，他在租約時間即將結束前，會用晶片安插假記憶在仿生人系統內，導致內部系統只接收到虛假情報，而他則能夠在毫無顧忌情況下，繼續花錢租仿生人，予以虐待。」

「他為了避免名聲變差才輸入假記憶……」奈斯察覺自己沒能順利進入思考狀態，無論答案正確程度，他無疑被對方話與影響，導致眼神使飄移，LED快速偏轉，直到漢克用手輕觸他的肩膀，情況才獲得改善，警用仿生人別過頭凝視搭檔，安靜微笑，此時，漢克接手跟李奧攀談。

「截至目前為止，死者都是因為欺侮仿生人才被殺害，但你加入的組織不是反對訪生人？這樣等於違背社團訂定的條約。」漢克瞇起眼睛，指出這番行徑多危險，也在無聲中表達他懷疑這些說詞，李奧立即搖搖頭，由於過度緊張，匯集在額頭的汗水順著臉頰滑落，棕髮年輕人趕緊解釋。

「與社團本身無關，這些殺人行為是我個人立場下的抉擇。」

「你利用跟社團合作的出版社資源，去請仿生人殺害厭惡他們同伴的人類？」漢克說出推測，李奧無聲點頭。

奈斯把另外幾份死者檔案拿起來緩緩說道：「這麼說來，其他人之所以成為目標，也都是類似理由？」

「琳達跟芭芭拉是這樣沒錯。」李奧安靜呢喃。

「我們有實際跟芭芭拉見過面，她看起來人很好，不像是會惡意欺侮仿生人。」漢克表示。

「那份好相處性格是在仿生人革命後才出現，在此之前她與眾多人類差不多，把仿生人視為機器，甚至公然攻擊過一名專心挖水溝的工業型仿生人。」李奧剛講完，奈斯就透過網路搜尋到相關資料，他扭頭把目光飄向搭檔。

「漢克，她確實在仿生人革命事件前因為企圖攻擊仿生人進警局過。」

「當天我八成沒上班。」DPD副隊長沒能從記憶裡找出自己與芭芭拉曾見過面的情景。

「你剛好休假，最後她與仿生人和解收場，負責的人是柯林斯警探。」奈斯補充。

「原來是班。」漢克不禁把視線探向審訊室門口，那名溫和警探往往能笑著處理案件，漢克幾乎可以想像班嚼著甜甜圈，聽芭芭拉扯開喉嚨講述自己碰見的小問題，還有由於沒覺醒，只能呆站在旁邊的仿生人不時點頭景象，最後在勸說下，雙方終於握手言和。

「那麼妮姬又為什麼會成為目標？」奈斯的提問，瞬間把老警探拉回現實，他眨眨眼，望著把頭抬起，眼眶表面多出一層水霧的男人。

「我並不想殺她……」剛簡單做個開頭，他就幾乎快講不下去，但仍舊試圖穩定情緒，安靜呢喃：「妮姬可能是我這輩子碰過最甜美的Beta，她聰明伶俐、能言善道，幾乎無可挑剔，直到某天——」此時，李奧又停滯下來，他吸著鼻子，試圖忍住悲傷，講述回憶：「我告訴自己只是巧合，她只是剛好不喜歡替我們裝水的仿生員工，但後來不斷遭遇她對仿生人惡言相向的情形，我立即明瞭她絕非外表看來溫柔。當我輾轉得知她的死訊，雖然依舊會憶起過去的美好時光，卻也明白理念大於私情。」

奈斯在沉默一陣子後，低聲回應。

「不，曼費德先生，你 **撒謊。** 」他反駁時沒有夾雜太多憤怒口吻，卻還是引起李奧不快，棕髮男子別過頭瞪了仿生人一眼。

「是你們要求我如實說明的，結果現在還懷疑真假？」

氣氛馬上轉換至劍拔弩張，奈斯瞇起眼睛，漢克感受到自己心臟快速跳動，但目前只能當旁觀者，等候搭檔提出個人看法(或掃描結果)。

「你為什麼要派仿生人意圖攻擊在SWAT工作的艾倫隊長？」隨著這句話，李奧緩緩把視線落到奈斯身上，嘴唇抽動，卻沒能說出任何話語，漢克在旁邊高聲說道。

「你不是主嫌，怎麼會在聽見這件事的時候表現出詫異。」

「他……他有沒有事？」李奧相當慌張，奈斯的LED快速偏轉，安靜做出回應。

「醫生說可能凶多吉少。」

漢克相當好奇搭檔在此時選擇撒謊理由，基於要套話，也不方便在此時拆穿，只見李奧低頭，開始喃喃自語，奈斯則是仔細記錄棕髮男子的情緒反應，直到某個瞬間，他才重新揚起頭，凝視仿生警探。

「我被騙了。」

漢克悄悄勾起嘴角，試圖讓自己沉穩詢問：「是誰欺騙你？」

「這場案子的真正主嫌，他說為了調虎離山，會派仿生人朝SWAT隊長開槍，但只是嚇阻，不是真的要殺人，由於目標對仿生人很好，所以將導致案子陷入膠著，既然現在得知艾倫也受害，我認為沒必要繼續幫忙隱瞞。」李奧解釋。

「兇手是不是你叔叔？」當奈斯說話時，漢克別過頭凝視搭檔，後者正目不轉睛地盯著李奧，男子全身開始震動，數分鐘後才順利找回說話能力。

「你是怎麼……」他的口吻很輕，幾乎快聽不見，但奈斯仍舊借助系統得知這段話。

「用推測的，他是社團跟雜誌創辦人，跟你又有血緣關係，以及——」他把視線朝門口探去，安靜指出：「 **你的父親。** 」

「我爸？不！他沒有參與這起案子，我承認自己確實跟凱文叔叔密謀，但他是無辜的。」李奧似乎有些氣憤，仿生人溫和地用灰藍眼眸注視雙手握拳，拼命想用眼神殺死他的男人。

「我清楚他沒關聯，甚至對於弟弟涉案的真相毫不知情，但你叔叔之所以會安排這些計畫，全都是因為自己的Alpha兄長。」

「難道是報復家人？」漢克試圖推論，這段時間以來，Beta生活被過度壓抑的想法早就深植心底，他認定凱文的行為也跟這有關。

「有一部分是，」奈斯把手裡的檔案全數放在桌面上，目光飄到漢克身上，幽幽地說：「因為他的哥哥緣故才犯案。」

不僅是他，連李奧也因為這段說詞露出詫異神情。


	16. Chapter 16

他們剛安排從罪犯變成汙點證人的李奧跟父親私下談話，奈斯就被漢克拉去警局廁所內。

「安德森副隊長，你這是在——」仿生人的LED轉動著，企圖分析搭檔帶無須排泄的他前來廁所理由，但尚未講述完問題，漢克就猛力關閉廁所門，將與他共處一室的搭檔推向牆壁，粗魯吻上去。

奈斯的LED有瞬間轉為紅色，但他反應很快，不到一秒就緩緩閉上雙眼，在LED放慢轉動速度，變為亮黃時稍微張開嘴，表達自己很享受，系統告訴他這是人類忽然對愛人產生性慾後會產生的行為，但奈斯卻感受到漢克在恐懼，顯然方才的審問，讓DPD副隊長有種隨時會失去伴侶的錯覺，也因為這樣，他才會在結束後立即拉著全身而退的奈斯到隱蔽地點索吻。

漢克的溫熱舌頭順著奈斯開啟一條縫的嘴巴伸展進去，輕易就勾住警用仿生人的舌，他舔過人造牙，加重力道、深呼吸，抽動鼻子，感受屬於奈斯的氣息，雙方沒有事先交涉過，但他們卻都在此時悄悄散發屬於自己的信息素，漢克用手緊摟奈斯身軀，後者也把頭歪向右側，以臂膀擁抱男友，煙硝與蘋果這幾乎沒關聯的組合在空氣內混合，直接挑起他們的慾望，但多年來的經驗，讓漢克能夠在情況即將一發不可收拾前鬆開手臂，結束這個吻，他並未轉身離去，而是選擇用水藍色雙眸專注凝視奈斯。

「如果你的謊言被拆穿，會害到自己。」他嚴肅指出。

「這是必要之惡，」奈斯回答：「如果我沒讓曼費德先生誤以為事實跟自己接收到的有誤差，他不可能會親口證實老曼費德才是安排殺人行動的主嫌。」

漢克的臉色往下沉，用手拉住搭檔肩膀，腦袋湊上去，讓彼此距離不到三十公分。

「下次跟我討論後再決定自身行動。」他安靜呢喃。

奈斯平靜地注視回去，並說：「沒問題。」

獲得保證的漢克立即往後退，用手輕拉搭檔身軀，引導對方與他一起離開廁所，他們運氣很好，從進門到現在都沒任何員警跑進來，否則奈斯就得面對整整一天臉都是紅色的漢克。

剛回到漢克座位，不遠處就傳來急促腳步聲，他們同時把頭別過去，看著由遠而近的二名FBI探員，為了照料差點受傷的艾倫，蓋文他們已經把男友帶回家中，因此沒有跟著出現。

「所以兇手是凱文？」比爾率先提問。

「曼費德先生是這樣說的，但我們還得親自過去做進一步求證。」奈斯解釋。

「我需要更多消息！」霍頓顯然很著急，但才剛要轉身，比爾就拉住他的手，制止這行徑，年輕探員緩緩停下來，望著自己搭檔，他瞧見比爾搖頭，用手指向另外一邊的漢克他們，此時，霍頓才從空氣裡聞到剛被收起，沒有完全消失的信息素，漢克嘴唇稍微腫起跡象，顯示出那名男子才剛接過吻，年輕探員隨即明瞭比爾阻擋的原因。

「我看還是先休息一段時間好了，中午過後在警局外會合。」對於他的改口，漢克相當滿意。

「這是個好主意，」比爾立即答覆：「我們這就回旅館，晚點見！」他推動霍頓背脊，與對方一起離開警局。

得到獨處機會的漢克，隨即別過頭望著奈斯，壓低聲音：「我們需要讓身心徹底 **休息。** 」

奈斯不發一語，單純是伸手擁抱住男友，作為自己答應邀約的回覆。

* * *

打從霍頓初次有性慾起，他就深知自己只對Alpha有感覺，但當他在回到旅館時，忽然被比爾壓在床鋪上，還是感到有些緊張，檀木氣味快速包覆住他們的身軀，霍頓眨著碧綠眼睛，注視腦袋往他貼近的年長男友。

「我認為現在不是接吻的好時機。」他指出。

但比爾卻置之不理，繼續倚靠上來，直到他們雙方的唇瓣差距僅剩五公分，才壓低聲音：「我倒覺得時機正好。」話一說完，他就逐漸閉上眼睛，做出意圖接吻的姿態，霍頓臉頰發燙，但接受這份邀請，他跟著覆蓋眼皮，嘴唇微張，享受Alpha與他的吻。

比爾跟霍頓前女友黛比最大的差別是力量大許多，也許是男女有別，比爾一吻上他，便用雙臂把霍頓擁入懷裡，加深接吻動作，舌頭用力擠壓齒縫，沒有開口請求，只是一股腦用這番行徑要求自己的Beta情人張大嘴巴，霍頓欣然接受，他在內心微笑，眼睛張開一條縫，凝視專注捧住他的臉，企圖用舌頭入侵濕潤口腔的中年男子，他沒有用太激烈的動作回應，只是在比爾將舌頭送過來時以自己的舌舔弄回去，當他們分開，老探員就注視眼前的男人。

「我喜歡你的味道。」

「比爾，我無法散發信息素。」霍頓理性地說。

比爾搖頭解釋：「我不是指信息素，而是針對你的嘴巴、還有身體本身的細微氣味。」

霍頓疑惑地抬起手臂，低頭聞了起來，但他什麼都沒能感受到，也不記得稍早有去過能沾染到強烈味道的場所，剛轉頭，他就發現自己男友低頭對他咧嘴一笑。

「看來只有我能感受到。」他露出勝利的喜悅，霍頓卻百斯不得其解。

「我聞起來像什麼？」他相當好奇身為Beta的自己，在這名擁有濃郁檀木香信息素的男人眼底模樣，他只希望結果別太慘。

「水，」比爾用手輕撫因為緊張，浮現輕微紅暈的霍頓臉頰，安靜呢喃：「你宛如無色無味，卻能夠讓我舒適的清水。」

「究竟有什麼好迷戀的？」霍頓皺起眉頭，即便這比對方把古龍水味道誤當成霍頓身體能散發的氣息好，但他仍舊不能說很滿意。

年長探員僅僅是低頭往霍頓臉側種植一吻，把身軀往床鋪另一邊翻去，拉起棉被覆蓋住彼此身軀。

「我就是喜歡。」比爾簡略回答。

看著男友的開心神情，霍頓立刻被這模樣感染，他咧嘴一笑，跟著挪動身軀，躺在對方身側。

他們用雙臂摟住彼此，發出輕微鼾聲，在最親密的人身旁逐步睡著。

* * *

「我還以為他會住在更豪華的屋子。」漢克不禁指出。

「身為一名在古老Alpha家族中成長的Beta，在這年紀還能居住這種房子，且在沒收入情況下獨居，已經算夠有錢。」奈斯解釋。

「他目前在家嗎？」與他們一同前來的霍頓試圖觀看窗戶，沒有任何燈光透出，他有些擔心眾人撲空。

比爾邁開腳步，直接走到大門邊，「直接測試就好了。」話音剛落，他就伸手按壓電鈴，不出幾秒，門就被敞開，一名身穿家政制服的仿生人望著他們，額角的LED轉向黃色，神情看起來很意外。

「請問你們是……」

漢克隨即從口袋取出，走了過去，霍頓也做出相同舉動。

「我們要見你的使用者。」比爾開口說出要求。

家政仿生人的LED旋轉幾次，模樣還是很驚訝，不過還是專注說出疑惑：「凱文先生正在休息，他這幾天身體欠佳，不方便見客。」

「這樣啊……」漢克拖著長音，扭頭把視線飄向奈斯，後者隨即反應過來，走到家政仿生人面前，在對方還沒察覺到異狀前就用手扣住對方臂膀。

「請原諒我，這是為了調查案子。」他褪除皮膚層，強制讀取另一名仿生人的記憶。

奈斯沒有花太多時間觀看記憶，不到10秒他就鬆開手，別過頭望著漢克。

「我們快來不及了！」

漢克完全在狀況外，他困惑地詢問：「什麼東西快來不及？」

奈斯並未解釋，而是直接拉起搭檔的手，試圖帶領對方衝進屋內，他們才剛靠近大門，被奈斯剛讀取完記憶的家政仿生人就衝上來阻止。

「你們不能進去。」他的聲音沒有太響亮，但伸展雙臂，奮力搖頭的模樣說明他有多忠誠。

「你很清楚會發生什麼事，我們得在事情發生前制止。」奈斯喃喃說著，試圖把身軀靠近，家政仿生人卻持續搖頭。

「要是被他知道我沒顧好門，他會大發雷霆，直接將我送走。」家政仿生人的LED開始旋轉，顏色在黃紅之間跳動，神情也開始猶豫，但還是相當盡職，始終佔據門口的位置，表達自己的堅定立場。

「如果他 **死了** ，你的下場會更加悽慘，」奈斯用過於沉穩的語調說明，這有效地讓家政仿生人往後退些，此時，奈斯趕緊湊上前補充：「讓我們進屋，倘若沒有制止，至少也能保護你的安危。」講述這段話時，口吻溫和不少，另一名仿生人的LED開始放慢轉動速度，但仍舊有些遲疑。

「你確定？」他詢問著。

奈斯點點頭，露出些微笑容表示：「當然。」

這句話終於讓家政仿生人往旁邊退，焦急地呼喊：「他在二樓臥房，請隨我來！」

大致上得知詳細情況的漢克隨即加快腳步，跟隨上去，霍頓跟比爾也緊隨其後。

還沒真正打開門，就有清晰聲響自內部傳來，他們連門都沒敲，直接就用身體衝撞，頂開門鎖，實際看清內部情況。

案子真正的主使者——凱文．曼費德坐在床鋪上，手裡拿著一把華瑟PPQ手槍，在門撞開同時，他正要把槍瞄準自己的太陽穴，巨大吵鬧聲正好阻止這行為，一瞧見凱文的意圖，霍頓就連忙衝上前。

「你不能就這樣逃避現實！」他口中大吼，凱文顯然想說些什麼，但霍頓已經先行一步拍掉對方的槍，繼續告知：「在結案以前，你都不該死。」

「是我姪子告訴你們要來找我的？」凱文露出一抹微笑，霍頓稍微放鬆力道，但仍舊緊盯對方的淡藍雙眸，老人並未試圖把槍拾起，只是別過頭，望著站在門邊的家政仿生人說著：「約瑟夫，你認為自己應當這樣做？」他在斥責，即便語氣沒有太多憤怒，但還是能夠讓約瑟夫的LED瘋狂轉動，除了把頭低下來，他害怕到不敢開口，漢克忍不住伸手把對方拉到身後，怒視著凱文。

「是我們要求他放行的，倒是你，凱文．曼費德，利用自己姪子跟雜誌社仿生人奪取他人性命後竟然還想自殺。」他不認為這行為是畏罪，凱文似乎只是不想超過70歲還得蹲牢房才尋死。

「我可沒有打算自殺，」當老人說出這句話，才真正挪動手臂，亮出另一把槍，霍頓眼睛整個瞪大，他企圖要往前撲，但凱文動作比他預料還快，看似動作遲鈍的長者，直接把槍口瞄準約瑟夫胸口，迅速扣下扳機，在子彈擊發出去，命中仿生人的脈搏調節器，導致約瑟夫往後摔向地面，LED不到幾秒就轉向灰色，宣告停機後，霍頓才第二次用手壓制住凱文。

「為什麼？」他相當震驚，滿腦子只想知道背後原因，年輕探員的視線緊盯朝他露出狡詐笑容的男人：「你為什麼要殺人？」這不僅是在詢問凱文殺死約瑟夫理由，更是想明瞭製造一連串殺人案的動機。

「你跟我一樣都是Beta，」這說詞促使霍頓有些呆滯，但他立即就反應過來，死命凝視回去，接著，凱文才緩緩接續：「同為Beta的你，應該比誰都還清楚我針對仿生人與對仿生人友好的人類原因。」

「你所殺害的對象，不是都厭惡仿生人嗎？」漢克不禁皺眉，凱文說法與李奧的證詞有嚴重落差。

凱文彷彿在瞬間獲得某種力量，他揮動雙臂，用力把霍頓推開，年輕探員身軀往旁邊翻滾，顯街就跌下床，急忙奔過去的比爾在用手把男友拉進懷裡同時，還怒視著老Beta的後背，另一名男子絲毫沒察覺，只是站起身，直線往漢克方向走去。

「這就是為什麼我憎恨Alpha，不用頭腦思考，單純憑藉一個視角就認為看清全貌，Alpha總是這樣衡量世界，即便有著高超判斷力，仍舊是不懂思考的蠢蛋。」他的語調盡是傲氣，漢克全身顫抖，率先因為這段話有所回應的是比爾。

「你是不是在社會上受到嚴重壓迫，才會格外憤世嫉俗？」

「壓迫？」凱文猛然別過頭望著年長探員，大吼：「那已經不只壓迫，形容在意圖 **謀殺** 家人也不為過。」

「這是……」霍頓睜大雙眸，死命盯著長者，後者把腦袋撇開，留意到把年輕探員拉到懷裡的比爾。

「那名Alpha是你的對象？」他講述這句疑惑時語氣溫和不少，霍頓沉默點頭，凱文隨即接下去說：「假如我過去能在生命中碰見可以善待我的Alpha，也許情況就不會演變至此。」

比爾在他說完話後立即衝上前，伸手把男友拉進懷裡，怒視著凱文。

「究竟是怎麼回事？」

霍頓聞到從男友身體散發出來的輕微信息素，他把腦袋倚靠在對方胸膛，沉浸在舒適氣息內，並把目光落到兇手上面，只見凱文轉身坐在床沿，視線掃過在場的三名人類與一名仿生人，接著腦袋緩緩垂落。

「我認為你們應該先把我帶回警局，讓案子有進展再說。」他主動伸出雙臂，做出等著上手銬的舉動。

原本奈斯想過去，但漢克立即用手搭住對方肩膀，在男友的遲疑中自行邁開雙腿，抵達凱文面前。

「你最好別給我耍花樣。」他從口袋取出手銬時冷漠警告。

「放心，如果我真想逃走，早就這樣做了。」

在手銬發出清脆「喀」聲，順利被扣上同時，漢克有些恍惚，他難以置信案子就這樣結束，在他把凱文往前推動，引導對方坐進警車後，才望著用焦慮模樣凝視他，額角LED呈現亮黃色的奈斯。

「我是不是在作夢？」他試圖詢問。

奈斯搖搖頭，湊上前往漢克臉頰種植一吻，幽幽地訴說：「相信我，這比任何東西還真實。」

DPD副隊長咧嘴一笑，在毫無預警下就用手抱住愛人的腰側，低頭吻住柔軟唇瓣，直到跟隨他們離開屋子的霍頓輕咳幾聲，他才終於鬆手，深情地望著男友。

「那麼現在，我們就回警局吧。」

奈斯雙頰泛起藍色光暈，用輕微點頭予以回應。


	17. Chapter 17

漢克跟卡爾不熟，除了在媒體上見過對方照片，以及透過奈斯分享的幾則馬庫斯前往耶利哥前的故事外，他並未與對方實際相處過，但當他拉著凱文踏入警局，就親眼目睹即便半身不遂，也要推動輪椅滑到弟弟身邊，用力往對方臉頰抽打下去的情景。

「你這敗壞家族名聲的男人。」年齡限制和大病剛痊癒的緣故，讓卡爾無法用太響亮的聲音說話，但漢克還是聽出隱藏在憤怒底下的失望，對此，凱文只是抬起頭，冷淡地望著兄長。

「你不是老早就知道了？」在漢克這名旁觀者聽來，凱文只是在挑釁，並非真的自甘墮落，卡爾想要繼續教訓家人，不過被小跑步奔到他身邊的馬庫斯拉開，諾絲則是建議已經在外頭整整一個上午的老畫家，目前最好先回家休息。為了不想讓兩名仿生人擔心，卡爾安靜點頭，同意暫時回家。

他們剛淡出視線，漢克就把凱文帶入審訊室內，跟隨他進門的奈斯把門關好，可惜還沒坐下來進入詢問階段，疲憊感就促使老警探打起巨大呵欠。

「安德森副隊長，要不要請福特跟坦區探員代替我們進行審問？」奈斯溫和詢問。

「但這是我們的——哈——幹！」漢克察覺自己比想像中還累，若不是連續眨眼睛，他早就直接靠著牆壁呼呼大睡，稍早由於在凱文家中面臨緊張氛圍，絲毫沒有任何睏倦，但一放鬆下來馬上腦袋就被睡意取代，他只得用手揉著眼窩，注視仿生戀人。

「看來我真的得去休息。」

奈斯露出一抹微笑，連離開房間都沒有，直接轉動LED，把訊息傳到霍頓手機內，沒多久，二名FBI探員就來到審訊室外頭，不等奈斯提醒，漢克就自行離開房間，迎接站在外頭等待的探員們。

「你們已經問完了？」比爾直接表達疑惑。

「奈斯沒說要你們過來的原因？」漢克皺起眉頭。

霍頓舉起手機左右搖晃幾次說著：「他只是要我們來審訊室外面。」

「好的，其實是因為——」漢克正要把理由講出口，剛把門關閉的奈斯就逕自插嘴。

「曼費德先生希望在場有個Beta，根據稍早他對於福特探員的評論，這會是最好選擇。」

漢克猛然別過頭，凝視短短一個上午，就撒謊二次的藍眼仿生人，絲毫沒有對這份說詞產生質疑的霍頓專注瞥望奈斯。

「那我自己去問他就好了，為什麼還要比爾也一起？」霍頓透過眼角餘光觀察男友反應，他不希望對方產生誤解，他有些擔心凱文這種長年憎恨Alpha的Beta，審問到一半忽然心血來潮，試圖攻擊比爾，若真的因此造成傷害，他會相當愧疚。

「他似乎對於你們戀情相當好奇，經過衡量，你們彼此都在場有助於審問。」奈斯的LED完全沒有轉動，順利就說出這番理論。

二名FBI探員完全相信，他們同時點頭，進入審訊室內，漢克等到剩下他跟奈斯獨處，才不發一語，拉著仿生人往外走，奈斯悄悄掃描男友的生理反應，緊閉雙眼，等待漢克把他送回去。

* * *

漢克沒有在進屋後把燈打開，聽見開門聲的相撲搖著蓬鬆尾巴走來他們身邊，DPD副隊長將雙臂交叉在胸前，臉色相當難看。

「你沒必要連我提早回來的理由都撒謊。」漢克精確說明自己有憤怒。

「根據我們先前相處經驗，你不喜歡太多人知道與工作無關的事情。」奈斯平靜說著。

相撲坐在兩人腳邊，把頭歪一邊，對於主人跟主人伴侶的對話相當困惑。

「我並不介意他們知道我累了。」漢克直言。

「安德森副隊長，我的掃描結果顯示你並非這樣想。」奈斯的LED快速轉動，漢克凝視著站在自己面前的仿生人。

「我現在想做的並不是躺在床鋪上睡。」他瞇起水藍色眼睛，奈斯訝異地眨眼，試圖要藉由系統獲得背後意思，但漢克用肢體動作，遏止搭檔行為，DPD副隊長用手把奈斯帶到懷裡，腦袋湊上前，吻住仿生男友的唇，身旁傳來相撲起身離開的聲音，但他絲毫不想理會大狗，只是專注在接吻上，開始挪動動腿部，持續接吻，把奈斯跟自己帶進臥房內。

當他們一起摔向柔軟床墊時，奈斯已經用手擁抱愛人，LE轉動一圈，表情看起來很興奮。

「漢克……」他用手輕撫伴侶臉頰，眼神有些迷離。

「奈斯，你的系統內有沒有……」鮮豔紅暈浮現在漢克雙頰，他只得屏住呼吸，企圖讓自己找回說話能力，注視著與他一起躺在床上的仿生人，緩緩說出問題：「性愛功能？」

奈斯快速把腦袋別開，LED直接變成紅色，還有非常顯著的湛藍色調浮現在臉上，他用相當輕柔的聲響低喃：「你得休息。」

「所以是有囉？」漢克挑動眉毛，奈斯簡直就是把答案寫在臉上，只是因為害羞無法直接講述，當他瞧見仿生人沉默點頭，立即用手把對方腦袋扳過去，強迫他們面對面，用平日很少會用到的命令式口吻直言：「把衣服脫掉。」

奈斯雙眼整個瞪大：「但是漢——」

「給我脫！」他加重語氣，奈斯隨即坐起身，舉起臂膀把衣物拉掉，放置在床邊的椅子上，漢克也在搭檔脫衣服時轉身剝除自己服裝，他清楚倘若望著脫衣服的奈斯，自己會臉紅到失去威嚴。

隨著漢克把底褲謹慎放好，立刻就在轉身時發現赤身裸體，模樣不知所措的奈斯呆坐在床鋪上。

「現在就躺下來，把腳抬起，我得替你擴張。」這次，他並不像命令，更貼近在建議男友，也許正是因為語調改變，奈斯才能鼓起勇氣拒絕。

「我能調整穴口大小，直接插進來就好。」

「仿生人就是仿生人，」漢克伸手推動奈斯肩膀，用蠻力把對方帶向床墊，低頭倚靠著對方耳畔，小聲訴說：「我得硬了才能進入你體內。」

奈斯緩緩閉上眼睛，挪動腦袋，磨蹭漢克的白色髮絲，屬於他們的信息素順著漢克落在奈斯頸間的吻，從他們身體流淌到空氣內，此時奈斯氣質比平日還和善，漢克則更具獨佔慾，不等老警探發言，奈斯就逕自用左腿勾住漢克腰側，後者持續接吻動作，右手沿著奈斯雙腿撫摸，一路抵達股間，他用指頭在穴口劃圈，露出有些狡詐的笑容。

「現在，我要把『指令』放進去了。」他刻意說著雙方見面當天，自己隨口說的黃色笑話，奈斯把腦袋埋在愛人胸膛，身軀微微抖動，感著漢克指頭戳進穴口的感受。

「你的『指令』比我想像還小。」已經知道當初笑話是什麼意思的仿生Omega，忍不住從對方話語接下去。

「該死的仿生人，待會我會讓你好看。」漢克刻意加快速度，把指頭推進更深處，將狹窄甬道張開更多，奈斯發出喘息，LED頻繁轉動，雙眼表面形成霧氣，強大適應力促使他沒幾秒就從驚嚇變成穩定，雖說漢克對此有點失落，但仍舊持續進行手邊動作，並回頭吻了吻男友身軀。

他沒有在此時就標記自己的戀人，即便奈斯的腺體確實誘人，漢克還是有辦法保持鎮靜，只是啃咬，並未產生進一步的行為，他把腦袋移動到奈斯胸口，輕舔右側乳頭，藍眼仿生人的身體跟真正人類沒兩樣，粉色茱萸經過這麼吮吸，還真的稍微腫起，流出些微液體。

「你會產乳？」漢克提出疑惑。

「會製造一點，」奈斯點頭解釋：「我畢竟是被設計成Omega，雖然沒有生育能力，但還是有辦法生產一些奶水。」

漢克把嘴巴張開些，輕舔奈斯分泌的奶，咧嘴一笑：「很甜。」

奈斯別開頭，壓低聲音回應：「別說了……」他的系統接收到漢克言論後有些混亂，年長Alpha在此時朝男友體內添加第二根手指。

「真是可愛。」他平靜稱讚，奈斯緩緩把腦袋轉回去，盯著專注在替他擴張的男人，湛藍色調染上雙頰，他感到喜悅，忍不住把腿張開更多，在漢克手指擠壓至更深處時仰頭嘆息。

「很舒服？」漢克平靜詢問，奈斯眼睛瞇起，注視著高大男人。

「請繼續。」

漢克把身子往下壓，輕吻仿生人額頭，手指緩緩往前頂弄，分別朝左右邊移動，成為剪刀狀，讓奈斯後穴擴大更多，比平日更加濃郁的蘋果香氣如排山倒海般淹沒漢克全身。

「這樣就可以了。」奈斯安靜表示。

「所以我已經能與你開始做，還不會造成撕裂傷？」漢克挑動眉毛，與奈斯四目相交，後者保持沉默，僅僅用點頭告知。

漢克深呼吸，把手指慢慢從奈斯的後穴抽離，用雙手擁抱住男友，引導對方以腿勾住他的腰側，握住直到現在他才發現硬很久的慾望，瞄準奈斯穴口，長驅直入。

奈斯的LED在漢克進入時瞬間轉紅，但隨著漢克的推擠，他開始恢復過來，除了發出輕微呻吟，隨著漢克的抽插擺盪全身外都很安靜，DPD副隊長有種錯覺，他們彷彿只是在相互擁抱，不是做愛，這並非屬於多火熱的性愛，雖說他真切感受著奈斯溫熱內壁夾住碩大硬挺，帶來些許壓抑感，但雙方情緒都很平穩，此外，現階段他們確實需要借助性愛舒緩繁複案子累積的煩躁。

「但願我的標註，不會讓你困擾。」漢克想起年輕歲月碰過太多被標記的Omega後來對愛人厭倦的真實事件，即便他想用實際作為讓奈斯徹底屬於他，埋藏在心底的顧慮卻揮之不去。

「我希望能跟你結合，」奈斯眨著漂亮的灰藍眼睛，與男友四目相交，微笑指出：「仿生人可能是所有物種中最忠誠的。」

漢克露出笑容，把柱體用力一撞，頂到奈斯仰起腦袋，發出響亮叫喊。

「啊！」

「無論你是不是撒謊，」他以臂膀用力一拉，把奈斯摟住，此時他的肉柱前端已經形成小結，他再度碰撞奈斯前列腺，連續輾壓幾次，把彼此拉抬到高潮邊緣，並喃喃接續：「我都相信這番說詞。」

奈斯笑著主動吻上漢克的唇，他們相互磨蹭，下半身劇烈抖動，在漢克的慾望自前端噴灑出大量愛液，灌注在奈斯體內同時，漢克察覺自己情況忽然好轉，似乎關於案子的苦惱隨著這場歡愉一掃而空，他把身軀往後退，深情地望著自己伴侶。

「幹，我現在真的需要躺下去睡。」老警探全身滿是汗水，得優先清洗乾淨，但身體上的睏倦卻讓他無法拿出足夠力氣踏入距離房間只有三步路的浴室。

「那就睡吧，我會替你想辦法的。」奈斯口吻相當柔和，望著愛人的灰藍雙眸，漢克慢慢放鬆下來，身軀往後倚靠在床鋪上，他察覺到奈斯適時把枕頭撈過來，避免他接觸到床墊的堅硬部分，漢克注視著用手撫過他臉頰的仿生Omega，緩緩睡著。

* * *

「又見面了，FBI小子。」

霍頓因為凱文對於他的稱呼稍微皺眉，比爾黑著一張臉，怒視坐在椅子上，朝他們望過來的老Beta。

「這些計畫都是因為你對於家人有所不滿？」他開門見山，直接說出問題。

「要解釋成是因為家人、同儕、過去的經歷或者整個社會對於Beta的抗議都行，但打從一開始，我就清楚總有一天自己會落網，最初計畫是當警方上門詢問案件細節時，在他們面前用槍自盡，不過你們也很清楚，計畫失敗，那麼我就只好說出大致上的原因，仇恨是引發殺人意圖的導火線，我痛恨那個從未去關心Beta的兄長老愛提及仿生人超越人類，還有整個社會在馬庫斯發動抗議時選擇聽從他們要求，但那怕是任何一絲心力都好，他們不曾轉頭去留意周遭被冷落的Beta們，所以我便站出來替他們發聲，創辦一本宣導Beta權益的刊物與在世人眼裡相當偏激的鷹派社團，可惜，我無法制止有『內賊』混入，把他們清除，達到殺雞儆猴的效果就是動機。」凱文相當冷淡，彷彿全身上下沒有任何情感，這讓比爾感到憤怒。

「他們不是什麼『內賊』！不過能公平對待仿生人，為什麼要被你殺死？」

在一旁回想案子報告的霍頓，在此時發現一處疑點，比爾剛咒罵完他就開口:：「那琳達是怎麼回事，她明明憎恨仿生人，又是怎麼成為目標的？」

「琳達雖然跟我一樣討厭仿生人，但她愛Alpha，這跟我的社團理念不符，況且她的出現，正好能減輕李奧對過往案子產生的懷疑。」凱文攤攤手，表示自己也是無可奈何。

比爾用力往桌子捶下去，若不是看在凱文年紀很大﹑早就一拳揍下去，他向來不是個能夠完全容忍情緒的人，尤其是碰見凱文這樣把奪取他人性命表現出無所謂模樣的傢伙，霍頓緩緩走過去，用臂膀輕觸年長探員。

「我認為你應該到外面去等，對方是一名極其厭惡Alpha的Beta，只有我在場會讓他比較容易敞開心胸。」他平靜建議。

比爾緊張地別過頭望著年輕伴侶表示：「如果一有狀況就叫我。」

霍頓點點頭，得到保證的比爾才轉身打開門，踏出審訊室，剛重新把注意力放在凱文身上的霍頓還沒開口，就先聽見對方以有些狡猾的口吻詢問。

「小子，你是不是想幫他生小孩？」

這句看似沒什麼殺傷力，只是單純詢問一名Beta內心想法的問題，竟然讓霍頓身軀一顫，他雙眼瞪大，用手摀住胸膛，試圖撐著快要閉合的眼皮，死命注視坐在椅子上悠閒看他的年長Beta，他想反駁，但卻連個詞都無法吐露，他把身軀倚靠著牆壁，在快要失去意識前從口袋裡取出藥，忍著瘋狂抖動的手臂，把藥放入口中，仰頭吞下肚。

當他垂下頭，已經找回言語能力。

「你說對了。」他堅毅表示。

坐在他正對面的男人，立刻露出燦爛笑容。


	18. Chapter 18

「我就知道，」凱文的笑容在此時更為明亮，他表示：「你果然有這想法。」

霍頓只是露出不耐，他走到凱文對面坐下，拿起放置於桌面上的檔案。

「我跟他的戀情與這些案子無關，現在只需要你解釋殺人動機。」他用極為正經的態度表示。

「我還以為你已經知道所有原因了，」凱文搖搖頭，把視線轉向審訊室後方的雙面鏡：「不知道他現在有沒有站在那邊偷窺。」

霍頓稍微別過頭，僅僅從視線餘角觀察，他所認識的比爾向來很守規矩，即便再擔心，比爾也只會待在門口等待，他要自己沉住氣，避免被凱文影響，全心把目光回到手上的犯人檔案上。

「根據我手邊資料，曼費德先生，你從小就跟家庭不合，年僅15歲就離家租屋。」他喃喃唸出凱文的紀錄。

「但我可沒犯罪。」年長Beta仍然把視線放在雙面鏡上，直接就做出回答。

「我確實沒有收到關於你的犯罪紀錄，直到你因為這些殺人被捕為止前檔案都很乾淨，居住在你附近的街坊鄰居是這樣評論：『脾氣有些古怪，但為人還算不錯。』還有在校成績屬於中上，畢業後的發展也很好，我不懂，曼費德先生，難道你真的有需要為了替Beta爭取權益，就自我犧牲嗎？」霍頓還沒抬頭去留意另一名男子的反應，被他拿在手裡的平板就被凱文用力抽走，他眨眨眼，望著不知何時已經從手銬掙脫的年長Beta，思考何時需要動用到口袋裡的槍。

「年輕人，放輕鬆，」凱文咧嘴一笑：「我沒必要殺你。」話音剛落，他再度撇頭，把視線投向雙面鏡。

「如果我在這時候非禮你，不知道他能不能及時阻止。」

霍頓感受到憤怒快速淹沒全身，當他反應過來，已經拿起槍，瞄準凱文的腦袋，後者並未做出投降姿態，甚至一絲懼怕都沒，反倒時把雙臂抱在胸前，審視朝他怒目而視的霍頓。

「我們是同一類人。」他評論道。

「我可不認為。」霍頓壓低聲音，抖動手裡的槍，嘗試威脅。

「你只還沒成長至足夠年紀罷了，福特探員，雖然你真誠渴望能擁有Alpha的愛，另一方面卻也擔憂自己可能錯失，我身旁沒有固定伴侶陪伴到老年，但也曾戀愛過，甚至希望能與對方養育一名孩子，可惜，」他悄悄勾起嘴唇：「這願望在我得知自己罹患不孕症時成為泡影，我看著自己鍾愛的他轉身去找尋其他對象，而自己再度與孤獨相伴。」

「你不能因為這樣就認為全世界的Alpha都不會珍惜Beta。」霍頓說著再簡單不過的論點。

「容我糾正一下，」凱文搖晃食指，淡淡解釋：「拋棄我的是一名Beta。」

霍頓清楚自己此時的模樣有多詫異，但他卻沒能針對凱文的過往表達太多想法，即便想安慰也是多餘，幸好，他馬上就想起此時最為重要的工作。

「這跟你惡意殺害親仿生人的Beta無關。」他嚴肅說道。

「這只是我生命歷程中的一環，從交往到分手不過3年，從那次以後我就不再對誰產生愛意，與性別無關，純粹是我放棄戀愛，隨後我看透這世界對於Beta的不公不義，鮮少人能真正替Beta著想，連大多數的Beta也寧可咬牙苦撐，我在網路上找尋平台協助眾人發聲，參與Beta權益推動組織，有抗議活動必然出席，但就在快要瞧見一絲曙光前，仿生人強行介入大眾社會。」他暫時停歇，等待霍頓回應。

「仿生人之所以出現是因為科技進步關係，就算社會上沒有被分類成三種性別，他們還是會被研發。」年輕探員立即反駁。

「科幻電影裡永遠都是這樣說的，但就是沒討論到有多少Beta因為這樣成為受害者，我眼睜睜看著自己參加的權益組織有了內鬥，被裁員的激進派人士們跑去組成反仿生人團體，幸運保留工作的成員則是認為仿生人也有資格存在於社會，原本好端端的組織因為仿生人四分五裂，最終，我也離開了，並在因緣際會下從舊雜誌上翻閱到某篇文章，上頭主要在談論三種性別的特殊立場，表面上看起來很客觀，我卻從中察覺到實際是作者試圖用文章替早就不需要爭取社會權益的Omega說話。」他再度安靜下來，不用凱文直接解釋，霍頓也清楚對方想到什麼。

「《Beta俱樂部》跟交流社團真的有幫助Beta們改善日常生活嗎？」他試圖發問。

「我其實並不清楚，」凱文攤攤手，神情有些失落：「至今我仍然沒看見政府訂定能真正治本的Beta法令，但也沒關係，就讓社團作為能協助一群同樣厭惡仿生人與其他性別的Beta有機會結交朋友，在忙碌之餘能坐下來談天也好，直到我發現內部成員並非完全痛恨自己用了半輩子去對付的人……起初我有些為難，接著得知喬治從遇刺到死亡不過二分鐘就放寬心，我深知自己不可能有足夠體力跑去殺人，但若自己親自下令又容易被抓，於是才要求姪子代為執行。」

他的語氣淡漠到彷彿在說一件日常生活裡發生的小事，霍頓卻是用手扶住額頭，深怕會焦慮到暈眩過去，或再度引起恐慌症情形，他稍微把雙眼閉上，深吸口氣，重新睜眼時直視凱文的咖啡色瞳孔。

「你讓自己的姪子活在懼怕中，他還被迫去傷害暗戀對象。」

「我告訴他很多次，即便他把妮姬追到手，總有天還是會懊悔，二名Beta終究會走上分離。」凱文蠻不在乎地表示。

「單純因為你過去的不幸，無法全盤解釋成二名Beta沒辦法真正相戀！」霍頓稍微拔高聲音大吼，凱文默不作聲，只是瞇起雙眸，露出危險神情。

他們都不能散發信息素，在怒視彼此當下，卻彷彿有煮沸的開水席捲而來，意圖攻擊站在面前的對方，霍頓推測，也許這就是屬於Beta的氣味。

爭鬥並未維持太久，凱文在某個時候往後退些，揮揮手臂。

「我想這就是你的答案，」他表示：「戀愛果真會讓人變笨。」

他們沒有繼續對談下去，凱文在這之後被拘留，霍頓坐在審訊室椅子上，發現自己沒辦法起身離開，他聽著門被敞開，比爾特有的檀木香瞬間鑽入鼻子內，他終於別過頭，雙眼開始滲透出淚水。

「怎麼回事？」比爾安靜詢問。

霍頓張開雙臂，看著自己的Alpha伴侶走過來將他抱在懷裡。

「請別拋棄我。」他認為自己猶如一隻黏人的小狗，除了主人的愛，沒有任何奢望，比爾則是輕拍霍頓的身軀，低頭往Beta額頭種植一吻。

雖然沒有用言語直接表達，但霍頓明白對方的意思，他讓自己暫時任性，窩在男友懷裡直到對方把他抱起來，帶離審訊室。

* * *

霍頓的腦袋一接觸到枕頭就陷入沉睡，比爾溫和地輕撫男友的柔軟髮絲，此時他正專心思考某件事，不到幾秒，他就從口袋拿起手機，謹慎地把門帶上，走到旅館大廳，剛坐好就伸手按壓螢幕，撥打電話給頭一個想到的對象，他沒有立刻把手機放在耳邊，而是等到螢幕的待機畫面變成計算秒數後才迅速抬起臂膀，衝著手機詢問。

「我需要找人談談。」

「我去找附近有什麼地方適合談話。」位於電話另一頭的漢克隨即表示。

「不用這樣做！」比爾的聲音很急，他在雙方維持大約三秒的沉默後才低聲補充：「漢克，我想跟詢問你一件非常私人的事情。」他有些緊張，深怕被拒絕，幸好，DPD副隊長沒有婉拒。

「是哪方面的？」比爾彷彿能瞧見那名男子雙臂抱在胸前，露出燦笑的模樣。

「你的……」他稍微停頓，讓自己有辦法屏住呼吸，引導話語從喉嚨吐露：「兒子。」

此時，他的雙頰已經徹底變成紅色，漢克經過好一陣子的寂靜，再度開口時，老警探的語氣已經從夾雜戲弄變成純粹的嚴肅。

「是關於他的死因、死法，還是鑄下錯誤的仿生人最後結局？」

「都不是，漢克，請你冷靜下來，」另一頭傳來輕哼，但這也順利讓氣氛緩和不少，比爾平靜講述自身疑惑：「我從先前在酒吧的對話得知你是在意外中擁有兒子的，那麼，你究竟是如何讓自己接受他的到來？」

「別告訴我你不慎讓自己的搭檔懷孕。」也許漢克只是隨意瞎猜，但依舊促使比爾奮力揮動手臂，嘗試解釋。

「我還沒跟他進展到上床，」話音剛落，他就轉頭觀察周遭，目前大廳沒幾個人，但為了安全起見，比爾還是盡可能小聲說話：「單純是無意中得知他想替我生孩子。」

他幾乎能想像，霍頓知道他真的躲在雙面鏡後方偷窺後的情景，那很痛苦，卻也是當下最恰當做法，他不可能讓霍頓跟一個有潛在威脅的男人獨處，也因為如此，才意外得知霍頓想法，雖然比爾極為心動，但也為此產生莫大焦慮。

「你不知道自己是否有能力撫養孩子，所以才打算從我這邊得知相關心得？」漢克說著疑惑。

「正是如此。」比爾馬上答覆。

「不敢相信，像你這樣的男人，竟然到現在還維持單身，難道你其實是無可救藥的工作狂？」漢克拐個彎稱讚著比爾，順道說出不解之處，這讓年長探員身軀一抖，情緒登時轉為沮喪。

「我其實曾有段婚姻，而且也有孩子。」他呢喃著，這回換成漢克安靜一段時間，手機似乎被對方放在桌面上，除了幾聲狗吠外都很沉默，當比爾重新聽見漢克說話，對方語氣中有些抽泣聲。

「非常抱歉，比爾，我沒想到這個可能性，想必失去他們讓你非常痛苦——」DPD副隊長還沒全數講完，比爾就察覺對方誤會了，他趕忙開口打斷。

「等等，不，漢克，並非如此，他們只是離家出走，某次我忙完重要案子回家後，發現前妻已經帶著養子離開家，留給我空蕩屋子，三個月後，我收到一封前妻寄來的信件……雖然不算好聚好散，但我想這就是最好的結局。」比爾用最簡略的方式說明過往婚姻結束流程，如果漢克就站在他身旁，必然會輕拍FBI探員肩膀，可惜他們隔著手機，漢克只得用言語化解比爾的壓力。

「往好處想，要不是這段婚姻結束，你也辦法跟霍頓交往。」

比爾抽動眉毛指出：「你說對了，我也是在離婚後才逐漸對他產生情愫。」

「話說回來，」漢克話鋒一轉，進入正題：「你剛才提到前妻是帶著養子離開，這麼說來，你們沒有生下屬於自己的孩子？」

「我前妻罹患不孕症，領養是能夠獲得孩子最快途徑。」 **但也是那段婚姻產生裂痕的開端。** 比爾把最後一句話放在心底，他並不想重新提及布萊恩因為惹禍上身，差點被送進矯正中心的痛苦回憶，漢克隱約中察覺到什麼，但沒有探究。

「輪到我了，」伴隨老警探的言論，比爾集中注意力，傾聽對方說話：「在我真正學會如何當父親前，柯爾就出現在我的生命，他的母親說我在一場宴會後與她上床才懷孕，雖然沒有任何記憶，但DNA報告清楚顯示柯爾確實跟我有血緣關係，柯爾的親生母親除了賠償金，不願跟我有進一步交流，最終我們取得協議，由我支付一筆費用，並單獨養育兒子，她在拿到錢以後就遠走高飛，不曾跟我聯絡，但所有不滿都在柯爾呼喊我『爸爸。』時徹底消失。就如不少詩詞裡形容的那樣，時間成為解藥，我在忘卻忽然成為父親後帶來的負面感同時，也沉浸在撫養柯爾的時光內，直到一場意外，被迫讓我們天人永隔。」

漢克沒有做出任何評論，只是等待，似乎希望比爾說些什麼，但年長探員腦袋一片空白，察覺自己無法針對發生在漢克身上的噩耗提及個人看法。

「抱歉，漢克，我完全不知道能說些什麼。」直到後來，他僅能紅著臉致歉。

「什麼都不用講，」漢克反倒因為他這番話發出笑聲，開朗表示：「當柯爾離開，我才真正意識到原來自己從始至終都沒有學習到當父親的正確方式，但很喜歡與他度過的時光，如果可以，我想在未來還能有孩子，是否親生無所謂，那份撫養、相處的感覺，才是想追求的目標。比爾，你並不需要因為過去失敗感到憂慮，如果真的想跟他有孩子，那就放手去做，時間會證明一切，你只需要 **確信。** 」

**確信。**

比爾還沒說話，漢克就逕自把電話掛斷，留給比爾思考時間。

**確信。**

作為結語的詞彙在FBI探員腦海揮之不去，直到他回到房門口，依然可以聽見。

當他敞開門，赫然發現霍頓已經醒來，但模樣相當失落，那促使比爾快步走上前去。

「怎麼回事？」年長探員急忙詢問。

霍頓緩緩抬起頭表示：「我在夢裡跟你帶著我們的孩子去公園玩，但一醒來就知道那只是場夢。」

「霍頓，」比爾伸手扣住對方臉頰，引導對方抬頭注視他，兩人四目相交，前者正經詢問：「你希望讓那場夢境變成現實嗎？」

霍頓雙頰泛起紅暈，無聲點頭，比爾立即把腦袋往前挪動，吻上Beta男友的唇瓣。


	19. Chapter 19

語言在他們嘴唇貼合剎那暫時消失，二人用手緊密抱住彼此，稍微把腦袋歪斜，加深這個吻。

霍頓腦袋被大量問題塞滿，他想親口詢問自己男友會不會認為這樣過於匆促？要不要他們別真正上床，直接去孤兒院領養孩子？倘若他不幸也跟南茜一樣罹患不孕症怎麼辦？自己真能順利受孕？

但所有疑惑，都在他被比爾推向枕頭時一併消失，年輕探員把眼皮撐開一條線，打量試圖用手扯開彼此領帶，額頭冒出大量汗珠的男人，此時，他猛然發現比爾特別性感，他有些感動自己能與對方交往，就在他鼓起勇氣，試圖伸手要接觸比爾的胸膛，忽然高大男子沉下臉，用力將霍頓的手拍開。

「躺著別動！」有些強硬的態度，提醒著霍頓對方畢竟是站在社會頂端的Alpha，但不能因此降低棕髮男子心底的沮喪。

「為什麼？」他沒有做太多思考，立即就拋出問題。

只見比爾在把掛在霍頓身上的襯衫脫除，並輕巧推動Beta褲子，沒幾秒就促使窩在床墊上的男人全身僅剩一條三角褲，隨後把身軀往後退，伸手替自己解開衣物。

「我可沒要求你幫我脫衣服。」比爾笑著回應。

「比爾，你不能凡事都用猜的，我沒說要幫你脫——」霍頓的腦袋斥責他連簡單文字都講不完，但他無法忍耐，在眼前的中年Alpha把臂膀伸展，拉掉藍色襯衫同時，霍頓發現佈滿比爾胸口的歲月痕跡，以及稍微壯碩的身材。

「嘿，霍頓，」比爾在伴侶面前打起響指，輕易就把身陷迷惘的男人拉回現實，無須霍頓開口，他也清楚對方驚訝原因：「你肯定沒有定期慢跑。」

「慢——慢跑！等等，你是說自己這副身材是透過慢跑來維持？」霍頓認為這是謊言，三種性別之間的身體性別固然有差異，但他未曾聽說有哪位Alpha連健身房都不去，就可以弄出胸肌。

「信不信由你，但我能保證自己沒撒謊，」比爾重複申明後就拉住長褲，連同底褲往下撥，嘴裡喃喃補充：「除了上半身，我還有一個地方被形容很『驚人』。」

霍頓吞了三次口水，目光牢牢瞄準比爾的兩腿之間，身為一名46歲的老男人，比爾卻擁有不少年輕Alpha都沒辦法具備的碩大肉刃，霍頓不知道對方性愛能力，但他幾乎能想像被進入後自己可以撐多滿，隨著猛烈抽插，又能帶來多少歡愉。

「我還沒接觸過這種尺寸。」他誠實說道，雖說從出生至今，現年32歲的霍頓只有跟三名女性Alpha上床過。

「放輕鬆，」比爾溫柔告知，伸手扣住霍頓下巴，讓後者揚起頭：「現在就把你的底褲脫下，讓我瞧瞧那邊有多迷人。」

霍頓忍不住臉紅，他實在沒辦法說自己的私密部位有多「迷人」，甚至於還因為本身構造，導致初次性愛帶來嚴重不適。

「你會被嚇到。」他想撇開頭，但因為下巴被比爾以手指用力擠壓，只得緩慢閉上眼並告知。

「我可不認為，」當比爾一說完，霍頓立即睜開雙眼，與對方的藍綠色雙眸相互接觸，比爾凝視年輕男友的碧綠眼睛表示：「不管是什麼模樣，必然有足以吸引我的地方。」

「還沒看見以前，最好別隨意做結論。」霍頓痛恨自己的自我厭惡，但另一方面卻又懼怕比爾對他露出嫌棄樣貌，下一秒，屬於比爾的強烈信息素就鑽入年輕探員鼻子，他凝視著主動把身軀靠近他的男人。

「既然如此，你就更該讓我看個仔細。」比爾壓低聲音反駁。

比爾的檀木香味道肆意擴散，快速包裹住霍頓身軀，他總算移動手臂，貼上三角褲邊緣。

「好的，那麼請看——」他安靜呢喃，將薄布料朝大腿的位置推去，還沒真正把底褲抽離身體，耳畔就傳來比爾的說話聲。

「真美。」

霍頓稍微皺眉，剛把三角褲放在衣服上就扭頭注視雙眼發出燦爛光芒的年長探員。

「比爾，沒想到你連演技都很好。」他認為對方說詞純粹是做表面功夫。

年長探員卻搖著頭，把身軀往下壓，低頭靠近霍頓的兩腿之間，大掌撫上霍頓那根比普通男性Beta還小一些的慾望。

「雖然過去只有聽聞，但沒想到實際上比幻想更吸引人。」隨著話語，他的手指往下方游移，一路觸摸到連接霍頓小巧陰莖的陰道，他用手指稍微揉搓穴口，顯然很期待能實際進入。

霍頓相當渴望，但仍舊翻著白眼，試圖做進一步確認：「你是說自己喜歡一個同時有男女性器的對象？」

比爾抬起頭，望著霍頓糾正：「跟性器無關，我愛的是你，就算你兩腿之間是只有陰道或跟普通男性相同，我還是喜歡，不過像現在這樣，」他咧嘴一笑，把食指推入霍頓的狹窄穴口並說：「更讓我沉醉。」

霍頓深吸口氣，發出輕微嘆息，比爾見狀有些緊張，他試圖把手指退出，但尚未抽離，他的年輕伴侶就說話了。

「繼續。」霍頓嗓門不算很大，卻在無形中營造某種威嚴。

比爾挑挑眉，把視線移動到男友臉上，好奇探詢：「我沒聽錯吧，你這是在 **命令** 我？」

在這社會上，幾乎沒有任何一名Beta有膽量朝Alpha下令，即便Beta屬於主管階級，也是用很溫和、平淡的口吻交辦工作或提出不滿，最多只是對Alpha呈現面無表情的模樣。此時，霍頓的言語直接挑戰這個規則，一經比爾提醒，棕髮探員隨即把腦袋別開。

「對不起，我太急了。」他忍不住收起四肢，盡可能當縮頭烏龜，但當比爾的手指緩在通道內推擠，刺入柔軟陰部時，馬上因為快感抬起頭，直接瞧見對方湊上來的臉。

「你道歉速度也太快，霍頓，我可沒說自己討厭。」比爾咧嘴一笑，與此同時，他往懷裡的Beta陰部添加一根手指。

「但所有人都知道這態度不對。」霍頓紅著臉指出。

「錯了，我親愛的T小福，」熟悉的稱呼，促使霍頓雙頰泛起紅暈，他凝視比爾，傾聽對方的看法：「是這個社會，是這社會導致三種性別之間在無形中製造階級，直到現在，我仍舊不明白學生時代的教師，為什麼要對犯錯的學生低聲下氣，只是因為性別是Alpha，不代表就該無條件尊重。」話音剛落，比爾就在霍頓的體內把兩根手指左右挪動，變為剪刀狀。

霍頓猛然發出喘息：「哈——比爾，我猜肯定有人說你是Beta主義者。」礙於社會上擁有這稱號的人大多性格古怪，導致他本身不怎麼喜歡，但比爾總是替Beta著想的態度，讓他認為相當適合。

「我可以拒絕嗎？」比爾稍微皺眉：「我沒有在外人面前把這點表現太明顯，而且真要我上街倡導尊重Beta，還是很困難，如果堅持要說，那麼我應該是——」他勾起嘴角，笑容在此時更加燦爛，比爾用身軀輕微摩擦霍頓的胸膛，放入第三根手指，望著男友安靜呢喃：「 **霍頓** 主義者。」

「該死，比爾，你不能——」他試圖反駁，但比爾卻抓緊機會，用三根手指連續抽插緊緻的陰道，說話聲登時被破碎呼喊取代，霍頓仰起腦袋，製造一連串嘆息，還有幾滴淚水因為擴張緩緩流出來。

「無論你想說什麼，都別想阻止我的行為，抱歉，霍頓，你知道我很固執的。」

即便霍頓聽見這些話，但他只得把臉埋在枕頭上，跟隨比爾手指的節奏微微顫抖身軀，他的心境相當混亂，一方面愧疚於自己徹底被Alpha搭檔輕易壓制，但又沉醉在對方的高超技巧裡，兩種思緒相互推擠，最終他深呼吸，緩緩抬起大腿，選擇把自己交給即將與他交歡的男人。

「已經可以了。」他眨眨眼，把頭抬起一些，凝視將手指從穴口褪出，轉而撈住自己昂揚的比爾。

「我認為應該先想好安全詞。」年長探員提議。

「拜託，比爾，我又不是處男，大方進來做到我們都高潮就可以。」霍頓忍不住翻白眼，比爾此時行徑充分體現一名中年人的麻煩之處。

「幾分鐘前有個可愛男孩被我的尺寸嚇到，」比爾瞇起眼睛，刻意提起霍頓稍早出糗原因，後者卻只能把腦袋轉開，沒任何理由能替自己辯解：「如果沒有未雨綢繆，怕會碰見意外。」

霍頓從眼角餘光再度打量比爾胯下的巨物，這的確是他首次遇見大尺寸陽具，雖然期待，但也不免產生恐懼，他吞嚥緊張，小聲說著要求。

「我可以先嘗試適應嗎？」

「適應？」比爾疑惑地皺眉：「怎麼適應？」

霍頓雙臂貼住床鋪。把身軀支撐起來，低頭靠近比爾的雙腿之間，右臂一伸展，輕巧握住眼前的慾望，他揚起腦袋，平靜注視比爾。

「如你所見。」

「雖然我想盡快開始，但這樣也不錯，」年長探員笑著撫摸起霍頓髮絲，柔聲提醒：「只要別過度勉強就好。」

得到允許的霍頓面帶微笑，重新把目光放在昂揚上，他把嘴張開，一口含住比爾的肉刃前端。

過去為了助興，他也有幫黛比口交過，霍頓沒把握自己技術多好，但從比爾抬起頭，忍不住加重輕撫霍頓頭髮的手指力道判斷，他一得到認可，就低頭賣力舔弄著在嘴裡彈跳的野獸。

比爾專心凝視嘗試用舌頭與口腔照料他的愛人，雖然他曾有段婚姻，但南茜並不喜歡這類行為，他們之間的性愛向來只有走普通的生殖器接觸，這還是頭一次有人肯主動把腦袋湊近他的慾望，按照只有在其他地方見過的方式取悅著。年長探員在無意中微笑，相當滿意此時霍頓的行為。

霍頓的舌頭沿著爆出青筋的柱體輕舔，留下一道清晰痕跡，手指溫和地捏住旁邊小球，雖然只是用嘴巴容納，但比爾的粗長肉莖已經快讓他喘不過氣，年輕Beta相當高興，在感受口腔內的慾望又漲大些許同時，雙手跟舌頭也更加賣力地撫弄，試圖要比爾交代在自己嘴裡，但他還沒達成目的，掛在霍頓兩腿間的柱體就大幅彈跳，毫無預警往棕髮探員的胸口噴灑出白濁，促使霍頓嚇著，也讓牙齒往下推，不慎咬到比爾的陰莖。

「嘿！」比爾隨即大喊。

霍頓匆忙往後退，把Alpha男友的昂揚從口裡吐出，臉頰又轉為清晰紅色。

「我讓你受傷了。」他感到極為羞愧。

比爾默不作聲，只是低頭打量被服侍過，還沒從勃起狀態消退的慾望。

「幸好沒流血，」聽見這句，霍頓臉上的羞愧頓時加深，緊接著，比爾就伸手把尚未恢復過來的男友拉進懷裡，衝著對方耳畔呢喃：「倒是你，我都還沒插進去，竟然就先射出來？」

「那——那只是因為——」才剛要試圖反駁，霍頓就察覺自己實際上也講不出所以然，就連他自己也難以講述突然達到高潮原因。

比爾笑了笑，沒有追問下去，雙臂往後一推，讓霍頓腦袋朝枕頭方向落去，棕髮Beta剛躺好，年長Alpha就撈起對方右腿，空出來的手則是輕撫霍頓那根前端還流淌出幾滴愛液，已經疲軟的肉柱。

「迷人的小東西。」

霍頓別過頭，嘗試用枕頭摀住臉，他透過布料悶聲呼喊：「別說了。」

「那好吧，我就不跟你多講廢話。」比爾咧嘴一笑，把手指移開，轉而握住自己的慾望，對準霍頓的穴口，直驅直入。

霍頓瞬間抬起腦袋，大聲喘氣。

「你——比爾，你把我塞好滿。」粗長昂揚在抵入穴口時還有截被留在外面，但為了避免霍頓吃不消。

「我們還沒討論出安全詞呢。」比爾沒有正面回覆，他擺動起腰部，撞擊內壁。

「啊——哈——我想應該不需要。」霍頓稍微閉眼，說出推論：「我相信你不會做到讓我難以承受的境界。」

比爾挑挑眉毛表示：「我很意外，」他把埋入霍頓體內的肉刃推動些，伸手抱起霍頓，安靜訴說：「還以為你會想做好萬全準備。」

霍頓把眼睛張開，用碧綠雙眸注視親暱望著他的男人。

「當我想跟你擁有後代，就已經做好準備。」

比爾忍不住把唇貼上去，與霍頓共同陷入熱吻，後者的雙腿緊密勾住眼前男子的腰部，比爾前後擺盪起身軀，長莖準確地連續戳刺霍頓子宮口，他期盼把精液全數給予伴侶，與對方擁有屬於他們的孩子。

「你這老是害我分心的小子，」比爾在他們剛結束接吻時緩緩表示：「你知道當我們接吻後，我想找機會把你壓在身下，用陰莖激烈抽插緊緻小穴，徹底射滿到溢出來幾次了？」

「噢——幹，比爾，你這色狼。」霍頓雖然嘴上這樣講，他內壁在此時劇烈收縮，把比爾的慾望夾更緊，高大男子立即吻了吻愛人額頭，專心在活塞運動上。

他們之間的性愛非常沉默，全程放在肢體與眼神接觸，霍頓的碧綠眼睛親切凝視著激烈將慾望送進他體內深處的比爾上，後者也注視回來，並加快進出頻率，霍頓全身因為不間斷的快感瘋狂震動，喜悅成為浪潮，席捲全身，他滿足倚靠著比爾身體，臀部跟上對方節奏，引導碩大慾望準確撞擊子宮口。

隨著熟悉的感受，他們隨即把彼此抱更緊，讓下半身的抽送速度達到最快，當高潮來臨，二人發出清脆呻吟，比爾的前端隨著最後一次巨大撞擊，射在霍頓體內，與此同時，霍頓的陰莖再度弄髒他的腹部。

高潮還沒真正散去，霍頓就打起呵欠，比爾望著懷裡的Beta。

「現在還不能睡。」

霍頓皺起眉頭，表達不滿：「但我累了。」

比爾甚至沒有把慾望退出，就直接把霍頓從床鋪上抱起，轉身離開房間。

「至少先去洗澡。」

霍頓安靜點頭，在比爾眼裡，他男友乖巧地宛如被馴服的小狗。前往浴室途中沒有任何意外，當他們洗到一半，由於性慾又被激發，於是不可避免地在浴缸做了一次，霍頓雙臂勾住浴缸邊緣，在每次比爾挺進時仰頭高呼，直到第三次高潮讓他真正疲憊，才被比爾貼心地抱回床鋪上。

霍頓用手撫過肚皮，在困倦中輕吟：「我覺得自己現在就已經懷孕了。」

比爾面帶微笑回答：「但願如此。」

他們衝著雙方露出燦笑，以臂膀環繞住赤裸身軀，逐漸睡著。


	20. Chapter 20

一個月後，霍頓為了得知最終審判結果，在凱文出庭那天到場了，他聽著老Beta描述自己因為憎恨，惡意安排殺人案，被他利用的凱西在旁邊宛如雕像般站立著，除了快速偏轉的LED，幾乎沒法探究他的真實情緒，比爾不時在凱文說明某個陷害Beta的詭計時，輕拍身軀大幅顫抖的男友背脊，與此同時，漢克跟奈斯也在另一側旁聽，當警用仿生人的視線投向霍頓，掃描報告緩緩輸入系統內，也讓他立即得知某件事，仿生人拉扯DPD副隊長衣服袖子，朝對方耳畔說起悄悄話，漢克把目光轉向FBI二人組，接著露出笑容，伸手揉動奈斯頭髮，表達自己情緒。

已經無罪釋放的李奧就坐在其中一個空位上，當他聽見自己叔叔說出妮姬並不憎恨仿生人，甚至還欣賞馬庫斯時，他差點就要衝去揍人，幸好，旁邊的馬庫斯跟他父親及時阻止，但眼淚還是無可抑制地從他臉頰滑落。

出版社的仿生員工也集體出現，說明他們是在凱文命令與威脅下才不敢在破牆後離開，這讓凱文多出一條擅自囚禁仿生人罪刑。

接著凱文道出芭芭拉早就清楚凱西是嫌犯，卻願意隱瞞，只因為她相信事情有轉圜餘地，法蘭克不顧其他人阻止，直接衝過去往凱文臉頰抽打，清脆的巴掌聲在法庭傳開，眾人望著毫無悔意，反而換上狡詐笑容的凱文，除了不寒而慄，沒有其他心得。

最後凱西是凱文自己按照偷來的設計圖組裝，所以沒有固定型號這點原本就在意料中，因此沒有造成太大震撼。

隨著判決結果，凱文注定得在監獄度過餘生，即便可能撐不過10年，但還是得為自己的罪刑付出代價，一踏出法院，奈斯就轉身走到霍頓面前，漢克也跟在愛人後方，慢慢走過去。

「恭喜你們，福特、坦區探員！」他笑著說道。

霍頓不禁皺眉，好奇詢問：「為什麼要恭喜我們？」

一旁的比爾也露出完全在狀況外的模樣。

奈斯正想解釋，正巧跟艾倫、蓋文前來法院打探審判結果的康納等人快步走到他們身邊。

「恭喜你們即將為人父親。」那名仿生人眨著琥珀色大眼祝賀。

兩名探員隨即轉頭望著彼此，然後又把目光放到仿生人身上，接著低頭注視霍頓那看起來只有突出一些的肚皮，比爾是優先做出反應的。

「你是指……霍頓懷孕了？」

康納點著頭，奈斯的笑容擴大些許，漢克用手輕拍另一名Alpha肩膀。

「真有你的，老兄，要知道Beta懷孕機率不高。」

蓋文則是在旁邊喃喃告知：「要不是我跟艾倫開始交往時，他已經超過40歲，我們就能擁有自己的孩子。」

康納把雙臂交叉在胸前，別過頭望著棕髮警探說：「我們可以找時間去孤兒院領養。」

「閉嘴，臭塑膠，我才不想養跟我們沒血緣關係的小鬼！」蓋文沒好氣地拒絕了。

艾倫搖搖頭，直接站到他們中間抱怨：「立刻停止，我早就說過有沒有孩子都沒關係，」待他的二個男友都安靜下來，他隨即撇過頭面對霍頓，「接下來你們可有的忙了。」

霍頓的手放在肚子上，神情在此時相當柔和，比爾伸手將男友帶入懷裡。

「我會把他照顧好。」

看著笑容滿面的男人，霍頓感到無比安心，原本只是旁觀者的奈斯，也在感受到漢克手臂溫度後，別過頭朝搭檔顯露喜悅之情。

沒多久比爾的手機響起，他也在此時得知案子宣告結束，必須盡快與霍頓返回匡提科，前來底特律協助辦案的在此劃下句點，在他掛掉手機同時，還轉身面對眾人

「我們去喝一杯吧！」他笑著提出邀約。

大夥隨即同意，迅速在他的引導下開車離開法院。

* * *

「比爾，你覺得溫蒂跟格雷格會怎麼想？」霍頓把玩著桌面上的玻璃杯，好奇詢問。

基於已經懷有身孕，比爾嚴格禁止霍頓飲酒，只能喝檸檬汁的霍頓沒幾分鐘就把飲料解決光，扣除跟奈斯及艾倫攀談，不時傾聽與幾名Alpha說話外就是胡思亂想，他想到還在匡提科工作的同事，忽然懼怕起自己與比爾的關係無法被接受，但直到他們與其他情侶解散，才呆坐在酒吧的紅色椅子上悄聲詢問。

「格雷格的話我不清楚，但溫蒂肯定很高興。」比爾仰頭把最後一口威士忌喝下肚，淡淡回應。

霍頓把手縮回去，轉過頭去，狐疑地望著男友詢問：「你怎麼能保證？」

年長探員笑了笑：「因為她是第一個知道我暗戀你的人。」

霍頓身軀大幅往旁邊彈開，雙眼整個擴大，他直視著比爾說：「原來我反而很晚才得知的那方。」

「當時我不知道如何是好，萬不得已下才嘗試找經歷過幾次戀情的溫蒂，希望她給予意見。」比爾雙頰有些紅潤，但還是鼓起勇氣承認自己曾經茫然的事實。

霍頓壓低聲音，湊近比爾，試圖吞嚥緊張，把浮現在腦海的問題講述出口：「她的回答是什麼？」

比爾的藍綠色雙眸親密凝視霍頓，平靜說道：「她要我直接向你告白，之後就拒絕深聊，我沒想到自己花了將近半年在猶豫，直到這次與你前來底特律，才願意在那個關鍵夜晚說出心意。」

「我認為這沒什麼，」霍頓幽幽地說：「如果不是你本身的作為與氣質讓我產生感覺，也不可能在之後的坦白順利成功。」

年長探員挑著眉毛，看起來很高興：「對此我萬分感謝。」

霍頓面帶微笑，並開口建議：「時間已經差不多，我們離開吧。」

比爾趕緊起身，用手協助霍頓，緩緩踏出酒吧。

* * *

奈斯坐在漢克位置上，LED平靜轉動，大約十分鐘前，傑弗瑞特別要漢克單獨進去辦公室，奈斯沒有在系統內收到相關訊息，因此只得專心等待，不時扭頭透過玻璃觀察罕見地站在傑弗瑞位置前方，沒有來回踱步與抱怨的漢克，剛巧從茶水間出來的蓋文喝著咖啡，走到奈斯旁邊。

「漢克又闖禍了？」

「如果是這樣，我也會被叫進去。」奈斯提醒著。

蓋文點點頭，再度喝了口咖啡，緩緩說話：「昨晚艾倫收到凱西傳給他的道歉影片。」

仿生人眨著灰藍眼睛，轉頭面對蓋文詢問：「看來凱西也是出自不得已。」

「他說若不是被威脅沒有乖乖照辦，就要等著強制停機，否則他也不希望弄髒自己雙手，由於至今還沒有仿生人犯罪的恰當處理方式，DPD相當煩惱，」蓋文盯著做出誇張手勢的傑弗瑞：「別看我們上司看起來跟平常沒兩樣，其實他正在思考怎麼處置凱西，或許特地把漢克叫進去就是為了這件事。」

奈斯的LED旋轉幾次，沒多久就做出建議：「我想可以讓他去耶利哥跟其他仿生人相處一陣子。」

「但他可是罪犯，這樣還能被接納？」蓋文相當不解。

奈斯溫和解釋：「可以請馬庫斯在他的系統裡動手腳，如此一來就能在可能引發危險時讓機體做出應對處理，耶利哥居民也能感到放心，雖說不知道他遭遇的問題，但能夠請仿生人們幫忙，我也可以找時間去探望他。」

蓋文眉頭緊蹙，顯然還是認為不妥，但沒有多說什麼，此時，漢克已經離開隊長辦公室，回到座位邊。

「我要告訴你們一件事，」他把自己的平板放到桌上，指向螢幕文字說著：「過些時候原本在出版社工作的仿生人會有一些被調派來這邊工作，蓋文，凱西是你的未來搭檔。」

「凱西？」蓋文用小指挖著耳朵，顯然認為自己聽錯了。

漢克則是點著頭補充：「考量到你跟他有見過面，比較能理解他被利用的原因，所以才這樣決定。」

蓋文沒有正面講出想法，而是不斷喃喃自語，轉身走回自己位置。

直到這時，漢克在輕觸螢幕，讓奈斯能夠瞧見另一條訊息，仿生人有些詫異地注視上方文字。

**RK900於下個月正式從員警升為警探。**

「這……」系統巧妙地模擬出感動情緒，漢克沉默無聲，只是把奈斯擁入懷裡，低頭吻著愛人雙唇。

放在桌面上的平板閃著白色淡淡的藍色光芒，彷彿在呼應著漢克的柔軟，他沒有表明奈斯之所以能升遷，是他不斷說服傑弗瑞，嘗試用工作表現證實奈斯有那份資格，也許是真的被煩到忍無可忍，加上仿生人的確在工作上有一套，最終傑弗瑞終於答應，還在漢克懇求下同意瞞著奈斯，單獨把正式文件傳到他的平板。

不遠處的蓋文在打電話給艾倫說明新搭檔會是凱西同時，還順道被同事閃瞎，他心知肚明，今後眼前的畫面會成為家常便飯，他只得唉聲嘆氣，再度抱怨艾倫當初沒有選擇留在DPD工作這件事。

位於手機另一端的SWAT隊長只是微笑，試圖要人類男友放輕鬆。

從頭到尾都從辦公室往外偷窺的傑弗瑞捏住額頭，準確地傳達出他對於下屬們有多頭疼。

對於DPD而言，這天非常普通，甚至可以說是平凡無奇，但奈斯跟漢克卻永遠記住這個他們用接吻慶祝奈斯升職的重要時刻。

* * *

二天後，比爾同時拎著自己跟霍頓的行李，引導男友踏出旅館，關門前他們還注視房內的景物最後一眼。

「我幾乎要這邊當成自己家了。」霍頓表示。

「我們住過許多次旅館，這還是頭一次你這樣形容。」比爾隨即表示。

「那是因為……」霍頓邊說邊轉過頭，盯著愛人呢喃：「我在這裡找到屬於家的溫暖。」

聽出對方話語背後涵義的年長探員，嘴角立即勾起，用巨大手掌揉搓霍頓的棕色髮絲，待他停止動作，年輕探員朝他疑惑眨眼，比爾才安靜訴說：「南茜沒有把她手裡的那副家門鑰匙帶走，我想知道，你要不要——」

「當然要！」霍頓發出高分貝的呼喊，身軀往前一噗，摟住比爾頸部，神情相當喜悅，比爾則是低頭留意霍頓胸部以下跟他觸碰到的範圍。

「別抱這麼緊，霍頓，你現在可是孕夫，動作別太大。」雖然他嘴上在抱怨，但仍舊擁住霍頓身軀，輕撫對方背脊。

年輕Beta對他微笑，同時乖巧地往後退幾步。

比爾這才真正關閉房門，搭乘電梯抵達大廳。

二人剛離開旅館大門就感到意外，雙方從未想過，竟然還可以在離開底特律當天見到與他們合作很久的DPD最佳拍檔。

「我還以為你們今天要上班。」霍頓指出。

「原本要，」漢克笑著往前走動些：「只是我認為應該要過來替你們送行。」

「雖然我一開始想阻止，但後來經過推算，認為情感勝過工作本身，於是就協助漢克辦理請假事宜。」奈斯緩緩補充。

「我們曾處理過不少案子，但鮮少會有像你們這樣，特地請假幫忙送行的。」比爾沉穩地說。

漢克平靜訴說：「這段時間裡，除了案件本身，我更喜歡逐漸累積的情誼，很高興有機會多認識一個志同道合的友人。」

「霍頓，你可能是我所遭遇的Beta中，最讓人印象深刻，難以忘懷的那位。」漢克剛講完話，奈斯就朝棕髮探員表示。

霍頓模樣有些緊張：「這算是稱讚還是明褒暗貶？」

藍眼仿生人咧嘴一笑：「全憑你自身看待的角度而定。」

不等霍頓追問下去，漢克就宣布一條消息。

「接下來，我們要開始傳口信。」

「難道還有其他人有話想對我們說？」比爾相當感興趣。

漢克用力點頭，隨後就扭頭望著奈斯，接收到暗示的仿生人立即把雙臂疊在身後，開口說話，也許是不想特地說明是誰講述這句話的，奈斯在說話時直接用要求他傳口信的本人聲音講述，最初的是蓋文。

「坦區，你這該死的渾蛋非常幸運，能夠趕在自己的Beta伴侶生育能力退化前讓他順利懷孕，如果下次有機會，記得回來底特律來找我們聊聊。」

接著聲音一轉，換成康納。

「福特探員，我聽聞你曾經討厭過仿生人，很高興當我們見面時你的想法已經有所轉變，如果對於仿生人有疑慮，歡迎隨時用網路跟我交流。」

第三個人則是李奧。

「我在開庭結束後去墓地見妮姬，雖然在此之前，我對自己後悔數百次，認為如果早點表達心意，也許能挽救她的性命，但當我站在他的墓碑前時，似乎已經沒那麼重要了。總之，我很感謝你們洗刷她被冤枉痛恨仿生人的汙名，以及，我要對於起初隱瞞自己是共犯，害你們浪費太多時間才釐清案子的錯誤。」

霍頓正想開口，但細心的比爾在男友開口前輕觸對方肩膀阻止，隨著奈斯LED轉動，仿生人模擬出艾倫的聲音，轉述最後一段口信。

「雲霧終會散去，陽光將重新照耀大地。」

簡單的文字，卻足以讓霍頓明瞭SWAT隊長想表達的心意。

「幫我跟他們說聲謝謝。」霍頓做出結論。

奈斯平靜點頭。

比爾在這時候拉起霍頓手臂，二人朝目送他們的搭檔揮手，緩緩走向站牌，等待自動計程車的到來。

比爾在此時轉頭對霍頓說道：「溫蒂說她會跟女友在機場等我們。」

「連她女友都來？」年輕探員表現出震驚。

「是啊，」比爾點著頭：「她希望進行一場雙重約會，而且她女友以前有過一段婚姻跟孩子，還能趁機詢問養育小孩的問題，除此之外——」霍頓在此時眨眨眼，凝視男友，比爾則是微笑說出後續：「我得對你跟我們的孩子負起責任，回去以後會盡快舉辦婚禮。」

霍頓發現自己嘴角拉抬，笑容無限擴大，站在他身旁的高大男子，也用同樣的燦爛神情予以回應。

這天是個好天氣，甚至連一片雲都沒有，僅有明亮光線映照在這對陷入熱戀的情侶身上。

沒多久，計程車如期出現，比爾牽起霍頓的手進入車內，也象徵著他的生命已經與愛人相互連結，永不分離。

~全文完~


End file.
